You're All I Want to Protect
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: AU. Ulrika comes to seek for help, but Roze is bind with a murder case. With the culprit finally show themselves, they're force to face the truth behind the history. Will they be able to overcome the challenge, or collapse in its arm? Main pairing: RozexUlrika. Other pairing: VaynexAnna, JessxRoxisxNikki (Maybe...).
1. First meet

Disclaimer: The characters inside is not mine. I just borrow them in this story.

Okay, before you read the story, I have to tell you to drop your knowledge of whatever relationship of the characters in the game. This is a totally an AU story, so the relationship may as well change. I will maintain some of them though.

* * *

When Rozeluxe opened his eyes, his surrounding was all fog. Narrowed his eyes hoping to see clearly what's in front, but he only ended up finding dim image far ahead. He totally had no idea where he was.

"Over here."

A female voice sounded from void. Roze looked around but he found no one else, only a glowing door appeared in front of him. He walked near the door, hesitated before opening it. What lied beyond the door? What if monsters came out once he opened it? He realized he had no weapon equipped, no way to defend his life in case that really happened. You could say he was worrying too much however, experiences told him never took things easy, especially came to fight. There's no second chance in life.

"You're intelligent, aren't you?" The female voice again. Roze could hear chuckle behind her words. "Relax, you don't have to worry. It's safe to enter."

Roze still hesitating for a while before did as told. He twisted opened the door, revealing a raven haired woman waiting for him. Roze found he was in a different place which behind the door was a shiny beautiful garden with bird's sing and pleasant fragrances of the blossom flowers, and the woman was sitting on the bench.

"Welcome to this place, young noble." She gave him a pleasant smile, yet it wouldn't lower his guard.

"Who are you?"

"Easy, will you? I am no harm. As you can see, I have no weapon." She invited Roze to sit down. "Please have a seat."

Roze took a glance at the bench, accepted her offer at last. Indeed like she said, she had no weapon, and he didn't think she could hurt him with that bare hands. Anyhow, it didn't mean he would take easy on her.

"My name is **Tetri**. May I know yours?"

"…**Rozeluxe**."

"Then, I shall call you Roze. As you can see, this place is different from your world, but don't worry. You're asleep, only your consciousness being summon. Anyway, please take note on our conversation as I need your help in this."

Her words didn't ease his irritated from getting into a strange place, it even added his fury and annoyance. Now she even asked for his help.

"…What do you want from me?" Roze crossed his arms. He intentionally sounded cold and irritated.

"I request you to protect a girl." Tetri didn't bother of him though, continued without looking at him. "Her name is **Ulrika Mulberry**. She is on the way to Land of Renaissance, perhaps will take a week to reach there. Please be her guardian before the time approach."

"…What do you mean? And why me?" Roze frowned, having no idea why he was chosen to do this, and why he had to take care of a stranger?

"Um…well, let's say this is…destiny." Tetri formed a wide grin. Roze sure he caught a hint of teasing.

"Oh one more thing." She seemed remembered another matter as her eyes widened. "Let me informed you that the girl's life is in danger. Someone wants to take her life. Though I'll try to keep her safe on her way, but that will be your responsibility after she is in your hand."

"What?" Roze hoped he had mistaken her. Why the hell he had to bind by such a burden? He wanted to rebuke but before he could do so, the garden engulfed by a bright light. Tetri almost melted into it. "Hey, wait!"

"I leave the girl to you then." Tetri gave him a wave. "I'm sure we will meet again. Farewell for now."

What the hell? Roze could have shouted if not the light blinded him. He still lots of questions left to answer. However, the next time he opened his eyes, he only met the ceiling of his room.

* * *

Ulrika found herself came into a wonderful place, a place totally different than the one she has lived for past twenty one years. Her village was located in a secluded and silent place far away from capital city Land of Renaissance. She at least took more than one week to reach her destination. You could imagine how far it was.

Since she was already here in the Land of Renaissance, of course she wanted to enjoy the fun of the big city, not to waste any chance that might encounter fun and joy. Land of Renaissance was full with things she never seen, never touched and never tasted before. She didn't mind to spend all of her money to fulfill her desire to have whole day fun! She went to buy the ice ball and the cotton-like candy, and many other foods until her little stomach couldn't afford.

Land of Renaissance sure was bustling, ten times or even more bustled than her village. She never saw many peoples in a place. In Land of Renaissance, no one knew her. She could start her new life here! Oh oh…she could see the wonderful life waiting ahead of her…she couldn't wait anymore!

Though she was kinda worry at first, but well, Tetri sure was right! Ulrika felt glad to follow her advice. Her life would take a great change in here, ten times better than in that damn secluded village!

Took the last bite of the cheesy sandwich on hand, Ulrika felt her stomach was overfilled. Perhaps she should go to meet her guardian since it's getting late. But before that, she went ahead to check her wallet. Once opened the wallet, she started to regret. She only got ten potch inside!

"What the!?" Yep it's true she decided to spend her money, but she never expected it was going to empty this soon. If…if she couldn't find her guardian by today, where she was going to stay for night? "…No Ulrika, you can't give up so easily!"

Yes, that's right! She was not going to give up before she found her guardian! When she put her wallet back to the pocket, the last ten potch 'accidentally' dropped out and… rolling.

"Eh? Huh? Hey wait~~~~!"

No way! Her last potch! Ulrika screamed, quickly chased the rolling potch. She had to get that back! No. Matter. What!

Ignored the attention and shouting she caused by bumped into someone, or caused peoples tripped, or shocking the children, she only focused on the rolling potch like that was the last piece of thing in the world. She kept chasing and…

Bamp!

"Ouch!"

"Ugh!"

"What the heck!?" Rubbing her head in confusion, Ulrika found she lost trace of her last ten potch. "Oh no! My money!"

She cried out, depressing on her losing money. And then, she found a young man sitting opposite her, still in condition trying to catch his mind.

Seeing the man, Ulrika couldn't help but let out her depress by yelling at him.

"You! You caused me lost my money! That's the last potch I got…now it's gone!" She pointed at his nose. "What if I have no place to stay for night!?"

"…That's not my problem." The young man replied coldly.

"Wha-"

"Besides, don't you think you should apologize?" He glared at her with flame in his eyes. Ulrika was taken aback for a bit, but his sight flared her up more.

"Why should I apologize? You're the one spacing out, or else you should have evaded me!" Ulrika rebuked, shouted out of her lung. She saw his face twisted in great fury.

"That's not the problem!"

"I said that's the problem!"

They glared at each other. None of them wanted to throw in the sponge. About…five minutes I guess…

"Hmph!"

"Tch!"

The young man being the first gave up on this. With a groan, he cursed under his breathe.

"…What a rude girl." Today was not his day, fine then…!

"Don't let me ever see you again!"

Even she felt slightly good after letting out her depress, it didn't change the fact she was out of money. She once again fell depress.

"My guardian…where are you?" Perhaps it's better to ask someone else.

"What happened?"

A female voice stopped her from leaving. Ulrika saw a nimble girl with short blue hair along with some soldiers coming her way. The nimble girl was wearing a silver armor, a long katana hanged at her waist. She was the shortest yet the most capable among all of them.

"Oh good evening Captain **Anna**, actually…" One of the citizens whispered something besides Anna. Ulrika found the nimble captain threw her a serious look once in a while.

Anna approached her. "So you lost your potch after bumping into someone right? How much is that?"

"…Ten potch."

"…" The captain fell silent. Later she let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll search it for you. What's your name?"

"Ulrika Mulberry…will you really search it for me? I mean…it's only ten potch." Ulrika doubted her offer.

"It's my responsibility to keep everyone and everything in the city in good order. It doesn't matter if it only ten potch."

"T-Thank you!" Ulrika felt glad and thanked for her kindness. Though she looked unfriendly, but the captain was a good person. Her appreciation earned a pleasant smile from the nimble captain.

Then, Anna and her soldiers left the place, followed by the peoples who came to gossip, leaving Ulrika alone.

Wow…she was cool! She was a girl, but she was a captain!

"She is great…" Ulrika muttered softly.

"Well, I agreed with that. Little Anna is awesome."

Suddenly another voice cut in. Ulrika jumped back a few feet, almost tripped from such a shock. Lifted her eyes, she met with a pair of grey eyes and long silky violet hair.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The beautiful girl chuckled by her reaction, seemed enjoyed her shock and fear which she kept laughing. Even so, she looked much more beautiful by that smiling face.

"What's wrong? Did I scare you?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, you are!" Ulrika gave her an irritated look by rolling her eyes. "Who are you!?"

"I'm **Pamela**, this is my friend." Pamela introduced herself while showing the teddy bear on hand.

Why she brought a teddy bear with her? Though it made her more adorable…out of topic.

"I'm Ulrika."

"I never see you before. Are you from other place?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah…I came from a small village far away from here." Ulrika suddenly thought she might get the chance to ask about her guardian. "Pamela, I'm searching for someone. Can you help me in this?"

"Of course! There's no one I don't know in Land of Renaissance!"

Um? Didn't that sound too exaggerated? ...Never mind that.

"…Well, I'm looking for a person name Rozeluxe."

"Rozeluxe!?" Pamela first gave her a shock look by widened her two big eyes, and then she burst out into a laugh. "Well well, I do know him. Come with me, I'll take you to him."

Pamela gestured Ulrika to come along. Ulrika happily followed behind her, having forgotten the beautiful girl scared her just now, and she hadn't apologize.

"Ulrika, what's your relationship with Rozeluxe?" Asked Pamela with a blossom-like smile. Ulrika thought she might catch a hint of mischief inside.

"No, I don't know him at all." Her answer caused the beautiful girl chocked. "Someone told me to find him once I'm here. That's it."

Pamela nodded with slight disbelieved. "I see…well, I guess it will be very interesting then."

Interesting? Ulrika had no idea what was so interesting about. She was more curious how's her guardian looked like, and his personality.

"Pamela, can you tell me more about this person?" Ulrika was quite worried of her guardian was a hoary old man.

Pamela giggled. "Roze…um…well, he is a nice guy, that's all I can say. Though he has bad temper and cool, but he is a kind person. Cold in outside but warm in inside is what the citizens appraise him."

"I see…how old is he?"

"Twenty-two, if I'm right."

"Only a year older than me?" It took Ulrika by surprise, but at least eased her worry. "…It's better than old man though."

"And, he is a baron, Baron Rozeluxe." Another surprise Pamela threw at her.

"B-Baron?" Only twenty-two years old? Ulrika truly jaw dropped. Her reaction once again earned a laugh from the beautiful girl.

"He inherited this from his grandfather. Roze is the youngest noble in this city." Pamela explained while took Ulrika to the alley to the residential. Residential located at the east of the square hall which the bustling place Ulrika has been a moment ago.

On the way, they found a little girl kept staring the tree. Pamela approached the girl by calling her name.

"What are you doing here, little Marry?"

"Big sister Pamela…"the girl pointed the hat that hanged on the tree. "The wind blew my hat up to the tree…that's my favorite hat…"

Pamela rubbed her head to ease her sadness. "Don't worry, big sister is here."

Ulrika thought Pamela would go to ask from help from the men, so she went aside to wait. But Pamela didn't. Instead, Pamela floated up to the tree and took the hat.

Wait…FLOAT!?

What the hell human could float in the air!? T-This was ridiculous!

"Thank you, big sister Pamela!" And the child didn't freak out!

"Welcome! Bye~" When Pamela backed to Ulrika, she found the blonde pointed at her with jaw dropped, and that freak out expression like she would going to scream at no time. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You…you…you're f-floating…!" Ulrika finally caught back her voice.

"Oh! I forgot you're an outsider." Pamela giggled, ignored the shocking blonde. Well, she used to it though. "I'm a ghost." She spoke calmly.

"G-Ghost? Y-You mean you're…"

"Yes, I died long time ago." Pamela spoke still with that smiling face.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Another scream from the blonde for today. "G-Ghost!"

Pamela floated closer to Ulrika, the blossom-like smile still hanged on her face. "You don't have to scream like that. It's hurt me, you know? Besides, I don't eat human."

"B-But…" You're a ghost! Ulrika screamed inwardly. As Pamela kept floating closer, she kept taking a step backward until she met the cold wall behind her. Ulrika thought she might have seen a spine on the beautiful girl's forehead.

Oh someone please helped her! She didn't want to die under the hand of a ghost!

"I won't hurt you Ulrika." Pamela dropped her face. Suddenly she cried; let the tears burst out like an opened tap. Ulrika had no idea where the tears coming from. "You're so bad Ulrika…it's not like I want to be a ghost in the first place…!"

Seeing that made Ulrika felt bad for the beautiful girl yet she was frightened like a hell! She was s ghost, but a pity ghost, huh…?

"Eh…I-I'm sorry…?"

"Wuwuwuwuwuuuuu…"

"I-I said I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

"Really? You don't afraid of me?" The tears suddenly stopped, Pamela lifted her big eyes to the blonde.

"Y-Yes…I guess…" Ulrika avoided to look at her, and wondered where those tears gone.

"Hooray! Come on, we almost there!" Pamela grabbed her hand and ran forward. Ulrika was taken aback, intended to struggle to let go, but Pamela grabbed tighter than she thought. At last she gave up on that idea.

Ulrika expected to meet a cold gripped from the beautiful ghost, but not. She felt warmth from her gripped. Wasn't Pamela a ghost? Why she could feel warmth coming from her? If not because Pamela could float like no other could, everybody will mistaken her as normal human. From Ulrika view, Pamela was no different than any other person.

Ulrika felt her fear was eased after thinking Pamela probably was nothing different than her, she was no more resisted of her appearance.

"Okay, we're here!" They stopped in front of a medium sized house." Oh we're just in time! Roze~" Pamela waved her hand to the radiant haired man that coming their way.

He was wearing a black coat, inside was a deep blue shirt with a dark brown long pants. His face twisted immediately he saw Ulrika.

And the same thing happened on Ulrika's face.

"What!? You're Rozeluxe!?"

* * *

**A/N**: Hi, everyone! This is my second fic of MK 2! I manage to make it before the end of Dec, so I will like to say…

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

The started of this story may appear to be too short, so I apologize in advance. This story was inspired by a game I have played recently, and I happened to get this idea from there. I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget leave a review, please?


	2. The Stalkers

This was rather clean and tidy place, Ulrika had to admit it. No any unnecessary decoration, tidy and everything put in good order but bored and plain in the same time. Well, it suited a guy like him, Ulrika added.

Now, there's a young man and two girls…no, a young man, a young girl and a beautiful ghost were gathered in the living room with awkward filled in the air. Despite that, the ghost still wondered the not-so-big and plain house like she was doing treasure hunting. That added another grimace on the young baron's face.

"Pamela, aren't you enough?" His voice was cold as ice, filled the house with more tense.

However, the ghost didn't bother with him. "Why? You scare if I'll find out something?"

"…I don't think I need to afraid of that." He looked away, knowing the ghost was probably still attempting on his so-called secret. Now he has to deal with chick in front. "So, you're Ulrika, the one Tetri mentioned?"

The blonde shot him a glare before answering. "…Yes, I'm Ulrika. Say, you're a baron right? Why are you living in a place like this?" She was expecting a huge and comfortable house, not a plain medium sized house without any servant!

"Because I like this." He answered like this was all naturally and ordinary.

"But you're a baron-"

"There's no rule listed noble must live luxurious with all the servants around. Unfortunately, I'm not that type. I like to be alone." Roze leaned against the sofa behind. "If you're hoping a luxurious life, you may go and find another noble to take care of you." Yeah, he had no responsibility on her.

Ulrika shot him another dead glare, both hands clutched into fists. If there's possible, she would like to punch this jerk's face!

No no no, stay calm Ulrika…you can't do that! The day had darkened, meaning she had only two choices: stay or leave.

She couldn't leave. Tetri must have her own consideration to put this jerk to protect her from the stalkers, and Tetri did remind her to stick with him…though she was so sick of him.

Okay, it's decided!

Roze was hoping she would say something like 'I'm going to leave' or 'I don't want to stay here', but the chick somehow didn't. Instead, she seemed to make her mind to stay.

She was a reckless type, Roze could at least judge from their first encounter. He thought she might want to leave after all the provocation he threw at her, but she did not. What made her to do so?

Oh yes, Tetri did mention her life was in threat…he almost forget about that.

"I stay." Ulrika stated.

Roze let out a sigh. "Fine." He knew she would say that. "In exchange, you need to clean this place."

"…What's that? Maid?"

"…Yes, maid."

Ulrika jumped up. "What!? I'm not your servant!"

"No work no food. That's rule of life."

He shut her efficiently. "…You…jerk! You're a jerk! JERKTOWN!"

"You…" How dare she call him Jerktown!

"Oh oh…look at this!" Pamela yelled excitedly, holding something on her hand. "My my. Roze's childhood uniform and panties!"

"What!?" Why the hell those things were there? And how did Pamela find out them!? "Stop rummages my thing Pamela!"

"Why I end up stick with a Jerktown!?" And the chick still complaining!

"I said don't call me that!"

_Knock! Knock!_

"What now!?"

_Knock! Knock!_

"Stop over there Pamela!" Roze pointed at the ghost, utterly discomfited. "And you too!" He turned to Ulrika.

Then he went to open the door, revealed the nimble captain crossed her arms with long face.

"Oh Anna!"

"What do you want, Anna?"

"Good evening, Baron Roze. I heard a girl named Ulrika is here." She looked into the house and found the blonde. "There you are."

"Did you find my potch?" Ulrika rushed to her with expectation on her face.

Anna looked away. "I'm sorry I couldn't find it." Her answer caused the blonde to drop her face. "I'll give you mine as apologize." And then she handed the ten potch to Ulrika.

"You're so kind, Captain Anna!" Totally different with some jerk!

"You're welcome. By the way…" Anna took a glance at Roze before continuing. "Are you staying here, with him?" On her way here, a girl named Marry told her Pamela brought the blonde here.

"Ah yes…though I'm not willing." If not Tetri told her Jerktown would protect her, who want to stay here?

The captain nodded, raised a grin. "I see. I know what you meant."

"…What's that suppose to be?" Did they forget he was here? Roze felt he was being left out in cold.

The girls gave him a grimace. "You know that!"

Roze furrowed his brows. Pamela on the other hand had put back the things she rummaged, came closer to them.

"Anna~~"

"I'm done for today. Let's go back."

"Eh~? I'm not done with Roze yet~" Pamela acted like a spoiled child.

"You may go back now, Pamela." Roze interrupted her bluntly.

Pamela swelled her cheek immediately. "…You're bad, Roze!"

"Come on Pamela, or I'll leave you here." Anna couldn't help.

"No!" Roze pulled the ghost to the captain. "Take her with you. See you Pamela!" And then, he quickly closed the door, ignoring the complaint from the ghost. Later, the ghost's voice fainted. Guessed the captain had pulled her home.

Roze sighed in relieve. He already had an uninvited guest, he didn't want anymore disturbance to ruin his night!

He turned to the blonde. "Okay, we'll save the questions for tomorrow. You may go to rest."

"…I'm not your maid." She still at that.

Roze rubbed his head. "Whatever, but you must keep the place clean. Nothing in life is free." He could see her eyes written with unwilling. He tried to ignore it.

Ulrika took a deep breathe so she could restrain the desire to punch his face. "…Fine."

She headed to her room where the empty room on the second floor. She clearly understood she was asking for his help, so she had to do what he asked her to do. If not because of the stalkers, she won't come down to this!

Urgh! She hated this!

Upon opened the door of her room, Ulrika surprisingly found the room was clean and tidy as if like someone cleaned it up recently. Could it be Jerktown? It's possible since it's only him alone before her coming.

Fine, that added a mark on him however, it wouldn't change the fact he was a jerk!

Before she went to her bed, she heard a roar from the great baron.

"What the hell with this!? Pamela!"

She guessed she knew what had happened.

* * *

"What's this?" Roze stared at the thing Ulrika put on the table, used to be the breakfast, he thought.

"Can't you see? It's porridge."

Roze twitched his brow. Of course he knew that's porridge. But why porridge?

"You want to serve me this as breakfast?"

"Is it something wrong? We all eat this every morning in our village." Ulrika winked and twisted her brows. "…What do you expect from me?" She seemed caught the meaning behind his question.

At least not this… "…Nothing." He shook and taking the porridge. He didn't want to start quarrel in the early of the morning.

"…Sorry that I don't know your taste, and what people usually eat in big city." Ulrika said while taking her own, ignoring the baron. "Don't eat if you don't want."

"…" This chick really was irritating. Every of her words provoked him…was she doing this in purpose? "…Let's get to the question. Tetri told me someone wants to take your life. Is that true?"

"Yes, of course that's true." She got snappy easily everytime thinking about the stalkers. "I don't know about them at all. Perhaps they are assassin. They're in a group, a swordsman and an archer."

"Do you know who's behind this?"

"No."

"Did you offend anyone before?" That's high possibility.

"…You're mean, Jerktown." Ulrika narrowed her eyes; shot him an icy dead glare. "…I don't know. Even if I do, I probably died long time ago. My village is a pretty small one, unlike Land of Renaissance. Things spread fast if anything happen."

In other word, she might have clue who was behind this, but no. None of the villager knew about this, not even her best friend **Chloe**. The stalkers were targeting her, and no trace of them in the village. You know, strangers always drew attention. As from the information she got from Chloe, no stranger or new comer in the village.

"I bet they must have kept a distance so no one would find out about them."

"…How did you manage to survive?" That's weird.

"Tetri and a white creature saved me." Talked about the white creature…Ulrika remembered his name was **Uryu**, right? It reminded the soft fur of him. Oh…she wished she could hug him for one more time…

White creature? And what's wrong with that intoxicated expression?

"…Never mind that. So now I'm responsible on your safety. Did you encounter them on your way here?"

"No, that's odd." She finished her porridge while noticed his still got half left. "Jerktown, why are you doing this?" She could tell he was not willing.

"…I'm been forced." His answer successfully earned a glare from the blonde. "What do you expect from me?" He asked the same question she threw at him earlier.

Sighed, Ulrika went to kitchen to wash the bowl. "Nothing. So you agree to protect me?"

"Do I have a choice then?" Roze replied emotionless. The porridge was plain yet it's sweet with its natural taste. How many years did he taste such natural taste and fragrance?

"There's some more in the bowl. Suit yourself." Ulrika pointed the big bowl in the kitchen. "By the way…um…do you…"

"What?" Roze suddenly felt chill rise from his back with the puppy eyes of her. No way would this chick give him such a gaze. He had a bad feeling.

"Err…" It's embarrassing…but he did promise to take care of her right? So what to embarrassing about? "Yes! I-I want m-money! ...I only got ten potch…"

"…"

* * *

Did the chick have shame? Roze thought while walking listlessly on the street, with Ulrika beside.

Roze blinked at her by the time she asked him for money. And then she started told him something like 'I need money to buy stuff for lunch' or 'the money for food' or some sort like this. Roze ended up coming with her in order to keep an eye on her.

It's not like he worried about her, he was more worried about his money.

They met the nimble captain at the square hall with soldiers behind her under the name of patrol.

"Good morning Captain Anna!"

"Good morning Ulrika. Did you sleep well yesterday?" Anna smiled, barely ignored the baron.

"Of course! Are you on the way patrolling?" Ulrika asked, having glad to know the nimble captain.

Anna nodded. "Yes, this is my duty. By the way, it's rare to have our great baron coming out at this early in the morning." She said with a hint of tease.

"…It's none of your business." Roze looked away.

"Well, he didn't want to lend me the money, that's why." Ulrika still unsatisfied with that.

"I doubt you'll spend it wisely." Instead, she might spend it all before she could buy anything…judging from yesterday case.

"Hey Jerktown!" Ulrika exclaimed.

"Stop calling me that!" He barked, drew attentions from all around. "Err…"

"What…hey, where are you dragging me to!?" Ulrika stretched her hand to Anna, hoping the captain would stop Roze from pulling her away.

But Anna only shrugged, looking at them with wide grin and gave the blonde a wave instead lending her hand.

"Jerktown, huh? She is interesting, isn't she? And Roze too…"

Ulrika swung away his grip. "It's hurt, Jerktown!"

Roze turned to her. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"No!" she rejected bluntly.

"…" He groaned, hand rubbed with his radiant hair in frustration. "Okay whatever; just don't call me that in public. I'm a baron after all."

"…Fine."

At last, they got back to square hall to buy stuff for lunch and dinner as Ulrika stated earlier. If Roze didn't come along, Ulrika sure would sank into the heaven of delicious foods like yesterday without aware of the budget. Roze had to pull her away everytime they passed through a food stall. About one and half hour later, then only they able to collect what they wanted. He felt exhausted from such a torture. Yes, a TORTURE he would say!

"Hey, what's wrong with that long face?" She even asked about it!

"…Whose fault do you think?" He muttered under his breathe.

They came down to a clinic before taking the corner to residential. There are two figures inside the clinic, and Ulrika recognized one of them.

"Good morning Pamela!" She greeted the ghost.

"Good morning Ulrika and Roze!" Pamela noticed the baron's face had darkened. "What's wrong?"

"…What did you do to my room yesterday?" His voice was icy.

The ghost tilted her head. "I just put the things back."

"…That should not consider as 'put the things back'." The uniform and panties were scattering all on the floor of his room and she even rummaged his clothes and personal things! He spent the whole night to sort them back to their places. Roze felt fury rise from the bottom of his stomach where he almost couldn't restrain anymore.

Fortunately, another man in the room stopped him from becoming berserk.

"Just let it be, Roze. We all know Pamela." The grey haired man patted his shoulder in sympathized. "Pamela, stop bullying Roze."

"Eh? I'm not bullying him **Vayne**!" The ghost exclaimed.

"Tch!"

The man named Vayne shrugged. He looked at Ulrika.

"Are you Ulrika? I heard from Pamela." He stretched out his hand. "I'm Vayne, nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you…!" Ulrika held his hand. She didn't use to this kind of formality.

"Vayne is the doctor in Land of Renaissance." Pamela added for Vayne. "I'll introduce you **Jess **when she back from work!"

"…Where did she gone?" Roze asked.

"She went to other town for a child patient." Vayne explained. "The girl couldn't come here, so Jess voluntary handled this case by going to that town."

"Is she a doctor too?"

"Yes, we work together."

"Oh…poor Vayne, being left alone…" Pamela stared at Vayne with her two big eyes. She then gave him a bright smile. "How about I accompany you?"

"No, I'm glad to be left alone!" Vayne quickly rejected her 'kind' offer. "And I'm fine by myself. You don't have to stay here and accompany me."

"Eh~?" The ghost suddenly widened her eyes like she has been shocked.

"W-What?" Vayne had a bad feeling…very bad.

"Is that mean you like Anna more!? Is it? Is it!?" Pamela floated closer to Vayne, almost kissed his nose.

Vyane blushed. "W-What? No…I-it's not like this! And Pamela…s-stay out o-of me!" He pushed the ghost away from him while saying that.

"Then you like Jess more than Anna!?"

"W-Why are you talking about that!?" Vayne's face was as red as tomato. Why she suddenly talked about this…in front of Roze and the girl!?

"…You don't know?" His words seemed stunned the ghost for a bit, put out her curiosity at the same time. Pamela stared at Vayne with mix feeling in her eyes, and Vayne could see the slight flame within them. "…Baka Vayne!"

"H-Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Vayne scratched his head. The three of them looked at each other in confusion. Why the ghost suddenly reprimanded the doctor?

In that case, Vayne quickly changed the topic.

"Err…oh yeah Roze, **Lily** is looking for you."

Immediately the baron twisted is face.

Why he had to bring that up!?

"Oh Lily…" Pamela formed a mischief smile. "I just saw her wondering at square hall…oops."

What was that 'oops'? Roze sweat dropped.

"I finally found you, Roze!"

"There she is."

Roze stunned. Turned around, he truly found the golden brown haired girl running towards him along with her maid behind her. Seeing that, the first thing came to his mind was…

"I'll see you guys later." He told the other three before running away, leaving the having-no-idea blonde.

"H-Hey Jerktown!"

The golden brown haired girl panted heavily as she stopped in front of the clinic.

"Roze!" She took a deep breathe to ease her pain. "W-Why did he run!?"

"Hime-sama…y-you're too fast…" The blue haired maid panted behind the girl. "G-Greeting…Vayne-sama…and Ms. Pamela…"

"Easy, **Whim**." Vayne chuckled at them. "Ulrika, this is Lily, and this is Whim."

"N-Nice to meet you…I'm Ulrika." Ulrika didn't like Lily, perhaps due to her arrogant feature and that high quality gold and black skirt. She never had a chance to wear such a beautiful skirt!

Lily twisted her brows while taking a glance at Ulrika with despise in her eyes.

"Who is she, onii-sama?"

Um? Did she just call Vayne 'onii-sama'?

"She is…"

"She is friend of Roze. Now they're living together!" Pamela pushed away Vayne before he could say anything.

"WHAT!?"

And the got a very deafen shout…caused all of them covered their dear ears.

Despite all that, Lily grabbed Ulrika on her shirt tightly and drew her closer.

"Y-You live with Roze!? Who are you!? What did you two had done yesterday night!?" Her face reddened. Ulrika could see murderous shot from her eye like she was going to kill her.

"Let go, you insane!"

"Calm down, Lily!" Vayne quickly pulled Lily away with the help of Whim.

"Onii-sama, you heard it! T-They live together…!" Now she looked like she was going to cry in anytime.

"That couldn't help…Hime-sama acted like a stalker, so Mr. Roze decided to get a new one…" Whim muttered softly. Vayne twitched his brow after hearing that.

"What did you just say!?" Lily grabbed her ears and started to pull hardly. "Repeat it, Whim!"

Vayne let out a sigh. "You deserve it, Whim…"

"H-H-Help…h-help me V-Vyane-sama…!"

"Who is this insane girl!?" Ulrika barked.

"She is the princess of Land of Renaissance." Pamela told her.

Vayne looked at Pamela with tiresome on his face. "Pamela…did you do this in purpose?"

"Because Lily is so cute whenever she comes to contact everything with Roze!" Pamela giggled, only earned a tired glare from Vayne.

Lily turned to Ulrika with a finger pointed at her nose. "Listen carefully Country Bumpkin! I'm not going to lose to you!"

Ulrika blinked. Why the heck this insane girl said something like this!? No, wait…what she called her!?

"You called me Country Bumpkin!? Then you're Fancy Pants!"

They glared at each other. There were some sparks clicking between their gazes as if it's going to explode soon.

"S-S-Stop this!"

Vayne blocked in the middle of the quarreling girls, as well as blocking the sparks. He felt tired to handle such a commotion. He took a glance at the culprit…the ghost even cheering at this!

"Lily, mind your manner in public. Don't forget you're a princess." He intentionally added volume in his voice to make it sounded husky. "Ulrika, you should go and find Roze."

"Onii-sama…!" Lily still trying on something, but Vayne pulled her out of the scene before it turned out to be a joke of royal family.

"W-Wait for me…!" Whim quickly caught up with them.

"Oww…bored~" Pamela grumbled a bit before heading back to the clinic as the replacement of Vayne…more than a useless ghost though.

The peoples around also leaving the place as the commotion ended; only Ulrika alone was there.

She still pissed with Fancy Pants' arrogant attitude. So what a princess!

Leaving the insane princess behind her head, Ulrika decided to search for Jerktown as what Vayne suggested her to. She went to square hall, then to the front gate and street. At last she headed back to home; consider the jerk might go back before her.

"Where is he?" This jerk…she went to the square hall for one more time, took a circle in the hall. But still, there's no trace of him.

Instead, she found someone else. There's a light blue haired woman that wearing a white clothes with black fur, and a bow at her back.

Ulrika stunned, quickly hid behind the wall. She recognized the woman, she saw her before! Her legs were almost numb, like they were not a part of her.

"Why she is here…?" Her voice appeared to be shaky than she thought. She bit her finger tried to stay calm by feeling the ache.

"What are you doing here?"

Suddenly a male voice scared her, almost caused her heart jumped out.

She screamed and found the one who scared her was not other than the Jerktown.

"You jerk! How can you do this to me!?"

"What is it? You're freak out." It's not like the chick he knew…though he didn't know her that much. But this was the first time he saw her freaked out like this.

"Oh yes!" He reminded the woman she saw earlier. "Look at that woman! The archer!"

"Archer?" Roze followed the direction she pointed for him. He suddenly remembered the story she told him in the morning. "You mean the archer from the group of assassin?"

"Yes, she is one of them! I recognized her!" Ulrika looked down on her feet, losing idea on what she should do.

She was glad she didn't encounter them on her way here, and she thought they might have lost trace of her. That's the reason she considered herself to start a new life here since nobody knew her past. Look, all of that was just more than a dream!

Why this kind of thing happened on her? The more she thought, the more she felt depress! She. Hated. This!

Roze didn't know what's on her mind. He only saw her face paled up like a white sheet paper all of a sudden, and then turned to chili red again. Were all the girls like this? He would find Lily acted like this sometimes…was this what peoples called mood swing?

…Whatever. Like he care…

But talked about the archer…he truly needed to take consideration. She might find out this chick anytime. It's better to keep a close watch on this chick from now on.

"Come on, we're heading back." The longer she stayed here, the more the chance she would get found out.

"Y-You're right…" Before they went back, Ulrika took a last glance on the woman, but she was no more there.

* * *

**A/N**: Happy New Year everyone! I wish you all a brand new year with peace and joy.

Chapter 2 is up. The next chapter will be slightly late. I need to go back to my Persona 3 story first, and then I'll come back to this. I hope you all don't mind.

As for the 'Hime-sama' and 'Onii-sama' in the story, it's because I found weird to mention them in english. So I changed them to Japanese. I felt that should do. And I didn't state out another identity of Vayne, but I guess you all should know right? Oh yeah, by the way, who do you think I should pair Vayne with? Anna or Jess?

Okay,see you next time!


	3. Twisty Turn

"…Stop being frightening like this." Roze said coldly to the acting-like-a-stalker-blonde.

A week since they found the archer had arrived Land of Renaissance, though they didn't get to find her swordsman partner, it's enough to make the blonde freaked out like hell.

Everyday since then whenever they went out, she would like a frightened rabbit.

"Of course I'm frightening! She almost got me killed!" It's such a soul-string memory to recall. He wouldn't know, he would never know! What's the right there he said such thing!?

Ignored her agitated and harsh tone, Roze only gave her an irritated glance. "I'm here to protect you. Can't you trust me a little?"

Because of that, he had to accompany her everyday she came out to buy her so-called stuff. If wasn't her, he could spend his time freely without being bind by a chick!

"…I trust you, this is for sure! But she's an archer. She can give me a shoot god knows where it comes from!" She pointed her chest, telling him the arrow would aim at there, and there's no point she would survive!

Roze rolled his eyes. "Then what do you want?"

Her eyes came and forth, frowned in frustration. "…I don't know." She cried, buried her face into her palm.

Roze let out a sigh after took a glance at her depressing feature. He pulled her closer as a shelter for her.

"I have promised you I'll do anything for your safety. Just be sure do not leave my side without inform me."

Ulrika lifted her head in astounded. Did she mistake him? Or he's having fever? Or it's just her imagination?

She jaw dropped, mouth opened like a hole, looked much like an idiot. She grabbed his sleeve, touched his forehead with her palm.

"…What are you doing?"

"I'm testing if you're having fever or something wrong with you!" He's acting weird! "It's normal…are you sure you're…alright?" She asked with her winking eyes.

"…" Roze groaned speechless. How much this chick was trying to provoke him? He found himself easily got into emotion whenever they talked. "…Just treat it never happen." This used to convince himself.

When they passed through the clinic, Vayne suddenly called them from inside. The two of them got back to the clinic where Vayne opened the door for them.

"What is it?" Roze asked; found the doctor looked somewhat depressed.

"…Do you have time? I need to talk to you." Vayne gestured Roze to come in, but hesitated when he saw Ulrika was behind him.

Roze caught his serious expression, knowing it's going to be a serious talk. However, it's unsafe to let the chick went back by herself, and he doubted she would.

"…Sorry Vayne, I have to bring her along. Mind it?"

Vayne shrugged, raising a bitter smile. "…I guess it's fine. She probably has known it."

What was he meant by that? Ulrika tilted her head, frowned while throwing Roze a question look.

"Please have a seat." Vayne offered.

There's no patient inside the clinic. Vayne hanged the 'Rest' board at the door before he got inside, so no one would interrupt their discussion.

After Vayne had his seat, Roze waited for him to open up the topic.

"…Roze, I think you should know this…the rumor that spreading recently."

"You mean the one that tell the king will be assassinated?"

"Exactly." Vayne leaned against the chair, hesitated in telling his true feeling. "…Roze, I'm worrying my father."

Roze could totally understand that. Though their current king **Bernard **was not the most talented and capable king, he's well known in having good temper and a merciful king. That's why he was loved by his people, and Vayne was proud of him.

The rumor caused the people worried and sank in great terror. To avoid any commotion, Bernard had once assembled everyone at the square hall to calm down his people, and telling them everything will be alright at the same time.

"…You don't have to worry. **Flay Gunnar** is there for His Majesty." Comforting the others was not his specialty. Roze hoped he was able to do something for his friend.

"I know I can trust Flay. He is our famous Flay after all." But it didn't ease his worry. He felt extremely fidget after the rumor was spread. It just like it kept telling him something bad was going to happen.

"Vay-"

"I have questions!" Ulrika suddenly rose up her hand, got herself into the middle of the men talk.

"What is it?" Vayne slightly chuckled. Seeing that, Roze let the blonde handle the gloomy situation.

"Question one! The king is your father?" Vayne nodded. "Then you're a prince!? That Fancy Pants is your sister!?" Vayne nodded again, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Oh my god! Ulrika gasped, screamed in her mind. No wonder Fancy Pants called him 'onii-sama'! Damn Jerktown never tell her about this!

"…Why are you looking at me?" Raising his brow, Roze asked listlessly.

"…I know you're intentionally."

Vayne relaxed his feature, waiting for her next question.

"Then, what's your next question?"

"The rumor told the king will be assassinated right? If so, why let the rumor spread? Wouldn't this will be even difficult to get the king 'assassinated'? There's no point at all!"

"…I've think about this before…" Vayne looked at Roze who was pondering at the moment. "Roze, what do you think?"

"…She is right, and I've too, consider this as a joke, but thing seems go pretty bad now." It's no more some malicious joke, Roze concluded at the end. "But what's the purpose of spreading rumor like this?"

Vayne furrowed his brows, pondering at his question and also the only question they were confusing at.

"Or the assassin is trying to sneak into the soldiers and kill the king when he finds the opportunity?" Ulrika threw out her opinion, but negated by the men.

"Flay is the one protecting my father now, he will never let this kind of thing happen among his soldiers." Vayne pointed out for her, and he trusted Flay for that. After all, Flay was not some ordinary guy that would get tricked.

"…I agree. Still, there's chance." Roze added.

"I'll talk to Flay according to this." Looks like they couldn't come up with a conclusion however, Vayne felt his worry was lifted a bit. It's nice to have someone to share the problem to. "Anyway, thanks for your opinion, Roze, Ulrika."

* * *

Three days after the discussion with Vayne, Roze again being summoned by Bernard. Though Bernard didn't point out what's the meeting was for, Roze could only think of the case of the rumor.

Greeted by the soldiers and maids along the way, Roze finally came to the King Chamber. Roze couldn't deny how much the rumor caused the city sank in confusing and great terror. It's clear to see the king was too, vexing the current situation due to the fact he was summoned to King Chamber, not to the Chamber Hall.

Upon arrived the King Chamber, Roze found the captain was there as if she was waiting for someone.

"You're here, Roze." Anna said.

"You're being summoned too?" Roze asked and the captain nodded in respond.

"Flay too. But he's not here yet." Anna looked around, sounded displeased.

"…Are we going to wait for him?"

"…Five minutes. I'll only wait him for five minutes." Anna straightened her posture, ignored the general for now, she turned to Roze. "What do you think about the rumor?"

"…Probably it's true. Someone is trying to kill the king." He honestly told the captain. Guessed he didn't need to hide it. She seemed agreed with that as well.

"Indeed. The king is thinking the same as us, so he summons the three of us." Anna grasped her katana tightly, furious written in her clear justice eyes.

"…Vayne had discussed with me, but we couldn't get any information from it."

Anna softened her expression immediately Roze talked about Vayne. Her voice softened too.

"Yes…he had talked to me too…" Shook, she again straightened her posture, and grasped her katana. "…Come out Flay, or I'll slash down!"

Roze sighed looked at the bold red haired man apprised like a magic trick from the wall in front. He used that trick again…how was he able to do that?

Flay Gunnar, the bold general of imperial soldiers frowned, akimbo at the same time.

"How the hell this trick never works on you Anna? What have you done!?"

"…I have done nothing. Don't do that in front of me again." She let out a winner-like smile, turned to the chamber instead of answered his stupid question. "Your Majesty, we're coming in."

After getting the short respond from the person behind the door, Anna entered the chamber along with the men.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty." Anna greeted politely.

"Yo Bernard! What's up?" Unlike Anna, Flay greeted playfully like he's talking with an old friend.

"Flay, how you dare call His Majesty by name!? Where's your formality and manner!?" Anna almost had her katana slashed down at the bold man.

"What's the matter? There are only the four of us here."

"Flay-"

"I-It's alright Anna…please put down your katana…" Bernard sweat dropped.

Anna put her katana back to the sheath, cough to clear the embarrassment as she bowed in apologize.

"I-I'm sorry Your Majesty. Please forgive my rudeness."

Bernard smile dryly. "L-Let's get to the topic." He cleared his throat. "As you all see, I'm summoning the three of you is because of the rumor. No matter the rumor it's true or fake; we can't deny how much lash it has put on us. For the moment, we have to ensure the safety of the citizen. I'll leave this to Flay and Anna."

"As for you Roze." Bernard dropped his face, sighed before continuing. "If I'm truly get assassinated, please help Vayne with what you can. You know…he may be a good doctor, but he knows nothing in political. That's what I worry the most."

"Please don't say that, Your Majesty!" Anna stepped forward. "We'll do everything to protect you!"

"I know…I mean if…" Bernard rubbed her head, thanked for her protective words. "You too Anna, please lends your strength to Vayne, and stand by him."

Roze felt the weight on his shoulder. Even the one like Flay stopped making any joke. They all had seen what might come up already.

Meanwhile in baron house…

"…Why the Jerktown asked a ghost to accompany me?" Ulrika grumbled as she watching the ghost kept rummaging the great baron's things.

"Eh~? Where are the panties I found out before?" Pamela threw out a lot of personal things up to diary to shirt from the drawer and cupboard. Ulrika only rolled her eyes at that.

She could imagine what would happen once Jerktown got back.

By the way, why was he asking the ghost here? Could she protect her in case the archer attacked her? Ulrika insisted to go with him at first, but the Jerktown ended up bringing the ghost here. Now see? Great job Jerktown.

"…He deserved this."

"Oh my Ulrika, look at this!" Pamela suddenly yelled excitedly, shoved one thing in Ulrika's hand.

"…What is this?" A fabric? And it's dirty! Ulrika twisted her face.

"Oh…it's so memorable!" Pamela giggled as she floated beside Ulrika. "This fabric was used to wrap Roze when he was found by **Eugene**."

"Huh?" Tilted her head, Ulrika was confusing with her words.

"Actually, Roze is an abandon child. Eugene, the late baron found him in front of the house, and this fabric was used to wrap the little Roze." Pamela closed her eyes in reminiscence with smile hanged on her face. "There are only this fabric and a ring with him. I still remember the fabric was glowing in some golden particle…and he got the name 'Child of Light' from there."

"A ring? The fabric's glowing?" Why sounded like some story from the book?

"You know the ring Roze is wearing on his right hand? That's it!"

Now Ulrika did remember the Jerktown having a ring. But what that's for? She once thought that the ring was from Fancy Pants…looks like she was wrong.

"…" Pamela suddenly fell silent. It's rare for the noisy ghost became this odd. Ulrika shook her body. "Huh?"

"Are you alright, Pamela?" She was so scary when she was silent…Ulrika gulped.

"…It's nothing…I just remember something in my past…my brother…" It added loneliness on her face.

"Your brother?" She got brother!?"

"His name is Rozeluxe too!" Pamela chuckled. "Roze reminds me a lot of my brother…oh yeah, now I remember that's a girl named Ulrika too…"

"Eh!?" Ulrika widened her eyes.

Pamela could only remember the girl's long golden hair glowing beautifully under the sunlight when she was having a dance with her brother at the garden, but…

"I can't recall her face anymore…" Pamela tooted her mouth, making her even adorable. "She must be as cute as Ulrika!"

The ghost suddenly gave the blonde a hug, pounded on her and both of them fell on Roze's bed.

"P-Pamela!"

"You're so cute, Ulrika!"

The ghost laughed happily. Though she was laughing, Ulrika still caught a hint of bitterness in her tone. It didn't sound like the usual cheerful ghost.

They both didn't notice the figure that leaned on the door. He looked like he was going to kill the girls in the room.

"W.H.A.T A.R.E. Y.O.U. T.W.O. D.O.I.N.G. I.N. M.Y. R.O.O.M!?"

* * *

Two weeks had passed since then. Nothing happened to Bernard and the citizen finally felt relieve. Flay still kept their guard up, Anna still kept patrolling as usual. Though it's been two weeks, it didn't mean it was safe. The rumor still spreading and the people had got used to it. They just treat it as some kind of malicious joke now.

Vayne seemed better than before. He would go back to castle to handle some of the paperwork once in a while, and accompany Bernard at the same time. So the clinic was usually closed since Jess was not around as well.

There's only one person didn't feel the same like the others.

It's almost midnight now. All the citizen had went back to meet their sweet dreams. However, that's not our Ulrika.

Unlike the others, Ulrika felt even fidget the in the past few days. Since the rumor had spread, she kept haunting by a bad feeling. This became stronger after she thought of the archer. It felt like something bad was under planning.

Furrowed her brows, she heard an impatient knock from downstairs. She took a quick pace to the door however, Roze was faster than her.

Outside was a soldier covered his face with silver armor. He sounded in anxious yet he didn't forget his manner.

"I apologize for interrupt your rest, but His Majesty is in great danger! Please hurry and save the king!"

It hit Roze as his face twisted, immediately he grabbed his dagger and ran out.

Ulrika managed to stop him before he getting out of the house by grabbing his left arm. She saw his face covered with anxious, as well as a hint of furious.

She bit her lips, found the soldier taking a step back for certain reason at the same time. Just by this time, Ulrika noticed the soldier's hair color.

It's light blue hair! Ulrika screamed in her mind, and she even confirmed she couldn't let the jerk went with the soldier.

"What is it? I'm in hurry!" Roze shouted, caught her mind back. She shook her head.

"No, you can't go!"

"The king is in danger. He needs my help." Roze struggled to pull his arm, but Ulrika refused.

Roze gritted his teeth. What's the chick trying to do? Why stopping him? The depressed look of Bernard when he talked about Vayne was still something fresh in his mind. He couldn't wipe it off!

"Just…listen to me! My instinct always works at the time like this!" Ulrika shouted back. She found the soldier had gone.

No, that's not soldier! That's…!

However, Roze didn't listen at all. He swung away her hand and ran, leaving the blonde shouted behind him.

Ulrika stamped her foot. "You're stupid Jerktown!"

Since the baron was gone, Ulrika couldn't help but got back to the house.

"I'm sure that was not imperial soldier…she is…wait…" When she was about to close the door, she suddenly realized… "I'm all alone…!" She gasped in terror, feeling weak at her legs.

And almost at the same time, an arrow shot through the window and stabbed into her left shoulder. The sound of shattering glass echoed in the house while Ulrika still having no idea what had happened until her hand touched her own blood.

The smell of ironic stimulated her sense. The ache of the injured shoulder reminded the experience she almost got killed in her village.

She panted, quickly hid beneath the window.

The archer was here! The soldier was her! Just exactly like what she thought! She knew that when she saw her light blue hair…urgh! She should tell Jerktown about this!

"…Then the king is safe…?" Was it just a trick so she could kill her? If so…she got many chance to do that…why? Or… "…A trap!"

Now, Ulrika sure the king was truly in danger and the Jerktown too! She had to tell him this!

"…I better get out of here…" Muttered softly, she moved to the door and grabbed the knob. She took a deep breath before opening it. "One…two…three…go!"

She slammed opened the door, ran as fast as she could towards the castle. Her action caught the archer of guard. She stunned for a while, quickly caught back her pace and chased after the blonde.

"What's up with that!?" The archer cursed, tried to aim at the blonde but failed. "That bitch!"

The stalker woman wouldn't be able to shoot her in such a race. Ulrika kept running. She believed she would be safe after she reached the castle.

"It's enough, **Sasalina**."

The archer immediately stopped after hearing the voice. Ulrika too.

"What now? Don't interfere with my business." The archer-Sasalina spoke to the person behind her.

"I'm not interfering. I'm just here to make sure our deal is completed."

Sasalina frowned, unsatisfied with the person's words.

"Of course. Who do you think my honey is?"

"Is it? Then, I believe we should take our leave now."

"But…!"

Ulrika couldn't see the person since she hid when the person stepped in. She listened carefully to their conversation. As she listening, she found even frightened.

That voice…was not other than Vayne's! She recognized his magnetism-like voice!

Covered her mouth in terrified, her mind went blank. Why Vayne was here? And what was he doing with the stalker woman? Deal? What the deal was?

"Don't worry Sasalina. You will have your chance, and I need to talk to 'him' as well. Now…oh here he comes." Another figure appeared. Ulrika only heard the sound of the footstep. "Don't cause unnecessary thing for now, will you?"

The castle seemed getting noisy and tense as the soldiers running around on the street. Sasalina took a glance around, knowing they were left no time, finally compromised.

"You're right." Turned around, she walked to the figure and grabbed his arm. "Let's go honey~"

The figure just ignored her.

After their footsteps had fainted, Ulrika again ran to the castle. However, the imperial soldiers blocked her way in.

"Let me through! Jerktown…Baron Roze is in danger!" She struggled.

"I'm sorry, but you can't enter without permission!"

"But…!" Damn these stubborn heads! Ulrika stamped her foot like a lost child.

Who could help her to get in? You're great now, damn Jerktown!

"…Ulrika?" A voice called her as the person getting nearby.

"Captain Anna!" Just the perfect timing!

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked, found the wound on her shoulder. "What happened!?"

"Later! Let's get inside! The king and Jerktown are in danger!"

A frown formed on the captain's face. Roze was inside?

She was just informed by the soldiers there's an intruder in the castle, but why he was here early than her? And more of that, he seemed much earlier…

"…Okay, come with me."

Anna brought Ulrika to the King Chamber. Everyone in the castle was confusing with the situation. The whole castle was more like a chaos.

When they arrived in King Chamber, Anna found Flay was already there, gazing inside with a serious expression Anna never seen before.

"Flay…?"

"Take a look yourself."

It sounded scary from him. They both slowly turned their head to the King Chamber.

Bernard was lying dead on the floor, and Roze was holding the Sword of Light while his body was stained by blood.

* * *

Opps…something bad had happened now. Who is the murderer? Vayne? Roze? Or the stalkers? Hmm... things still under panning. I'm not very sure for now. Wish me good luck now. Next chapter they will come up an escape plan. For who? You know that.

Then, see you!


	4. Escape

Ulrika saw him in bloody red. The floor, the dead body laying on it and also the young baron that standing in this room now, they're all in bloody red.

Ulrika almost stopped breathing when her eyes met with the scene until Anna's voice broke the silence for her or so for everyone there.

"…Roze, explain yourself!" Anna grasped her katana firmly in hand. The katana would out of sheath anytime to meet the head of the young baron.

"Please don't, Captain Anna!" Before any of them saying or doing anything, Ulrika ran to Roze, opened her arms as if she was shielding him. "Urgh…!" But it hurt here injured shoulder.

Roze saw her covered her shoulder and finally noticing the red liquid around it. He was alarmed.

"What had happened!?"

Instead of answering his question, she only gave him a glare that written a message 'This is your fault!' before returning to Anna and Flay.

"He is not the murderer! He's been frame up!" She let out a trembling sigh. It's difficult to remain calm in front of those glares. "About thirty minutes ago, an imperial soldier came to get him and said the king needed help. Soon after he left, I was attacked."

Anna and Flay exchanged a gaze after hearing that from her. Anna shifted her position, letting go of the hand on katana as a sign for Ulrika to continue.

"And then, two other people came in and said they have made some kind of deal…" Her voice trailed off when she thought the voice that similar with Vayne but quickly shook off the possibility. "I know the two of them…they're a group of assassin. There must be something to do with this!"

Anna dropped her face, turned to Flay. "…What do you think, Flay?"

Flay crossed his arms, shifted his gaze in between Roze and Ulrika finally on Anna.

"…We can't jump into conclusion as we need more information." Hearing that, Ulrika felt the chance to proof Jerktown was still there. She turned to Roze, hoping something from him.

"Hurry up, say something!"

Roze, sighed in defeat. He appreciated her for trying to help him in this however; he wouldn't get away from being suspected this easily, not with Anna especially. He added in his mind. But it wouldn't hurt to voice out.

"When I got into King Chamber, His Majesty was already injured and laying on the floor. He's still alive when I checked on him." His face twisted as if he recalled something ungrateful. "Suddenly someone attacked me from behind. I forced to start a battle with him…the man has long grey hair with a sword, a probably Sword of Light. Then he escaped through the window behind." He moved a little, revealing the broken window with glasses shattering on the floor.

He tried to explain yet it didn't seem to satisfy the captain as Roze saw her dark expression. He should have thanked her for not cutting his head the moment she saw this.

Then, a brief silence settled between all of them. Ulrika looked at the other three, seeing the general and the captain fixed their gaze on Roze like they're trying to figure the possible lie behind his words. A heavy and strange atmosphere filled the air until Lily and Vayne stepped into the room.

"Father!"

"Otosama!"

Their mother, as well as the queen **Ernentraud** and her two children ran to the dead body of their beloved husband and beloved father. Lily was the first burst into tears when she saw Roze in those bloods. Ernentraud almost fainted after receiving no pulse from the dead king, luckily Vayne braced her.

But Vayne was not better then them. He gritted his teeth; tears filled his eyes as his voice also shaking.

"…Who can tell me what happened?"

Anna winced, dropping her gaze on the floor. Flay let out a light sigh. He stepped forward to Vayne, bowing at the same time.

"…Please forgive our useless for failing to protect His Majesty. His Majesty…was assassinated." His voice was low but firm, declaring the cruel fact. Vayne almost losing balance on his legs with some chocking voice escaped his lips.

Feeling fidget, Anna looked away. Ulrika and Roze looked at each other. He could see worry and regret written in her emerald orbs. For a moment, he too, was feeling regret for not listening to her.

Flicking his finger, Flay had his soldiers arrested Roze. Roze didn't do much protest since he knew this would come. Instead, Ulrika tried to hold them.

"W-Wait! Didn't he say the murderer is a long grey haired man? Why-"

"Even so, he still holds the highest suspicion." Anna came to stop her, shook her head as a sign 'don't do anything'. And then she turned to Roze, narrowing her eyes immediately met his blue orbs. "…I'll cut your head if you dare to lie."

The soldiers took Roze away. Letting out a cry, Lily chased after him, but stopped by Whim.

"No! Roze is not…he's not…!" She afraid to tell the rest of her words as if it would become true once she spoke it. "He's not!"

Leaving the rest to his soldiers, Flay went out of King Chamber with Anna dragging Ulrika along.

"So, what now Flay?" Anna asked. She saw the beautiful ghost slowly approached them from the hallway.

"…This is getting interesting, isn't it?" The general raised a wild grin, and this caused a hint of irritation ran across Anna's face. "Don't give me that look Anna. Now, you'll want to take care of the girl's wound."

Anna looked down to Ulrika's wound. Though the blood had stopping oozing, it still needed some proper treatment. Cursing lightly, Anna decided to take Ulrika to infirmary first, knowing Flay would let her know when he had figured something.

"…I'll make myself clear first. If Roze truly is the murderer, I won't forgive him. I'll kill him with my katana!"

Ulrika gulped. Anna was not kidding. The seriousness was way too strong and heavy inside. But she knew Roze was not the murderer. From the way Roze tried to save the king, she knew there's no way that Jerktown was the one who killed the king.

After the girls gone, Pamela replaced Anna by standing…or floating in front of Flay.

"I heard that Flay. What are you going to do?" Her violet orbs hidden with a hint of sadness.

"…Heh, let's just go with what the girl told us. It's been a long time for thing like this!" He snorted, sounded excited yet furious mixed in his tone.

_Great now…he is serious. _Pamela thought.

"…As your soldiers were getting Anna, I was about to sneak out to see what happened in the castle. And I saw a man getting out. It's too fast…I couldn't catch up with him." She shrugged. "I don't think anyone will be faster than Anna in this way. That man must be the one Roze mentioned."

Hearing that, another wild grin formed on the bold general's face.

"Assassin, huh?" Flay crossed his arms. "Looks like we have question for that girl now."

* * *

After taking his mother back to her chamber, Vayne leaving Lily to Whim to look after her while he went back to his own chamber.

He almost used up all his energy to brace himself to not to collapse from current situation, but he had actually collapsed deep down in his heart. He couldn't bear to look at his father's dead body…but as a doctor, he still figured out what caused him died.

Judging from the wound his father received, it's caused by a sword, probably as big as Roze's, and it's one hit kill on the throat.

Feeling weak in recalling the fact, Vayne leaned against the wall and took a deep breathe before resuming his walk to the chamber.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a black cat. He smiled.

"Meow… (Are you alright?)"

"I'm fine **Sulpher**. Don't worry."

"…Meow. (I'm not worrying.)"

Vayne chuckled as he lay on the bed. "…Hey Sulpher, why father…he has to die?"

"…"

"I mean he done nothing wrong. He is a good king and good father for all of us. Why he has to…?" Clenching his fist tightly, his eyes filled with hatred and darkness.

"…!"

He wouldn't know how actually he looked like now. Sulpher winced a bit, letting out a light squeak.

"Sulpher?" Vayne rose up, wondered what's got into his pet. "Oh yeah…you said you feel sick few days ago…are you feeling better now?"

"…Meow. (…Don't worry about me. Consider your own.)"

"Yeah…you're right." Feeling his eyes were about to closed up, he let his mind drifted off into the darkness.

"…Meow… (…I don't have much time left now Vayne. Stay strong…)"

* * *

Three days after the murdered of Bernard, the whole city sank into deep sadness. Almost all the citizens cried for the lost of their beloved king. That aside, the biggest trouble they came to face now was the inheritance of the future king.

Vayne was supposed to be the next king however, the noble couldn't agree with that because Vayne never really getting in touch in political. Vayne could have Roze to brace him up and he believed with Roze's help, he could get better trust from the nobles. But Roze was under the suspicion of murdered the king, so this was impossible option. Even Flay and Anna stood by him, he still lack of supporting from the noble's side.

On the other hand, after a few meeting held between the general Flay and the noble, Roze was condemned death penalty as those noble claimed people needed an explanation for the king's death. At the end, the noble won the vote.

Due to this, Anna, Pamela and Ulrika were gathered at the lounge in Anna's house. Flay was the last one got in along with another blonde.

"**Rene**?"

"Hai." The blonde Rene waved her hand to the girls.

Anna being the first broke into question the moment Flay sat down.

"So what have you figured out?"

"First, there's none of my soldiers came to inform Roze about the king because we hadn't know the king was under danger that time." It's such a shame in his life! Flay showed pissed. "And the girl said she's being attacked soon after Roze left...that's made the picture."

Anna digested his analysis. Something just made sense now. "…That's mean someone is trying to frame him up? But who?"

Flay looked at Ulrika this time, wild grin formed on his face. "I think we should ask the girl."

Ulrika blinked when all the eyes focused on her. Winking a few times, she started to get stammer.

"Eh? Huh?"

"Ulrika, you said you know the assassin…what do you know and who are they?" Anna asked.

Ulrika shifted her gaze, uncertain where to drop. Finally she aware she had to tell them the whole things if she needed their help. She was relying on them now.

"…They're actually after me. They tried to kill me but failed back in my village. I think they got this request from someone when they arrived here. And you can see, I'm here to seek for help. Someone told me Jerktown will do, so I stick with him now." Thinking that Jerktown might face death penalty, she furrowed her brows. She didn't like this idea at all. "Does he…must die?"

Her question brought a brief silence to the lounge. Pamela let out a giggle; Anna relaxed against the chair behind like they had something in their mind.

"Flay, you got idea right?" Pamela smiled.

"…I should have known. You won't hold this meeting for nothing." Anna's voice mixed with annoyance.

"We know Roze is probably being frame up. We're gonna save him of course!" His eyes shined with evil. Ulrika shivered seeing those sparkling eyes. "You agree, Anna?"

Knowing the captain must showed irritation toward his words, the general asked. Raising her brows, Anna showed a hint of annoyance, nodded however.

"…Every suspect should have chance to proof their innocent before judging, but that doesn't mean I believe in him. After all, he was there all the time with those bloods!" Her sense of justice didn't allow her to judge blindly, yet it couldn't erase his suspicion. That's what they called 'suspect' right?

"Well, that's enough." Flay turned to Rene while she returning her gaze. "With the help of **Tony **and Rene, I've come up with a plan to rescue our baron on tomorrow openly execution."

"What? Tony agrees to help you!?" Pamela and Anna said in unison.

Rene chuckled at their reaction. Well, that's understandable. Who didn't know how bad these two guys were when they got in touch with each other? Now they're talking about cooperative? Hell no!

"Well, our general agrees to have a match with Tony after all this over." Rene explained, shaking her head at the same time.

"You guys are just so childish…" Pamela sighed.

"…Pamela, I don't think you have any right to say that." Anna felt amusing.

"Agree!" Ulrika nodded.

"Hey, I resent that!" The ghost protested.

After that, Flay explained the detail on how and what they should do on tomorrow. He had all this planned earlier. Well, he was a general after all, and Anna bet he always wanted to try such thing, only he didn't get the chance.

Ulrika sweat dropped by staring at the evil smile Flay hanged on his face on the whole explanation. The plan sounded easy enough for her as she didn't have to do anything, only Anna had to do all the things. She just had to wait at the escape route Tony and Rene prepared for them.

"—as for me, I'll remain in Land of Renaissance to gather information!" That's concluded the explanation. "Any question?"

"…I have to rescue Roze by myself? And you think I can do it alone?" Anna twisted her brows. "I might end up kill him there." She snorted.

"Don't worry; we got another person to help you out. You should know him. **Yun** is his name."

"The mercenary?" Anna remembered the dark skinned man. "I thought he's out for job."

"He just comes back yesterday. He visited me after knowing the news, and said he's willing to lend his help."

"…Fine, I'll do." Did she have any choice now?

"Then, this is decided!" Flay stood up, ready to get back to his duty. "After all this, it's up to you guys to figure things out."

"Flay." Anna called him, stopping him from leaving. "Watch over Vayne."

She hoped she could stay with him in the time like this. She knew all this was too tough for him to stand against it alone however, finding the murderer was in priority. Vayne must too, was hoping to get the murderer as well.

If so, she would do it for him. Besides, she had a bad feeling…

"Leave it to me!" Then, Flay left.

Pamela suddenly grabbed Ulrika on hand, caused the blonde taken aback.

"Ulrika, let's grab something useful from Jess's belonging!"

"Eh? But…"

"Jess has a bunch of awesome bombs! We can use them on tomorrow!"

"Bomb…? Waaaahhh!" Ignoring her protest, the ghost dragging the blonde out.

Seeing they vanished at the door, Anna sighed. She had to ready for tomorrow as well.

* * *

Today was the day Roze being openly executed as the 'murderer' assassinated Bernard the king of Land of Renaissance. All the citizens gathered at the square hall to witness the moment of revengeful for their beloved king. Some of them broke into tears, uttering something with their family; some were cursing him and many other bad things from the people.

Roze ignored all of this. He couldn't show a bit of fear or desperation in front of them, and so for his and his grandfather's pride and name. He didn't kill the king. Even he had to die here; he had to show his pride and honor, knowing his name would be clear one day.

Suddenly, that chick's face came into his mind. Oh yeah, he completely forgot about her. What would happen to her if he died? He did promise to protect her…she must be madly angry at him for leaving her alone.

He chuckled, imagining her madly expression. Strange…he wanted to see her. After his grandfather passed away, he had never strongly felt he wanted to see someone. At least…at least let him knew if she was alright…

The next thing he heard was the noises coming form the crowd. Lifting his head, he saw a nimble figure waving her katana in front of him, blocking the soldiers from coming for her. Roze didn't waste any time to recognize who the person was, he just couldn't believe it.

And then, someone untied the rope on his hands. Turning around, he saw another surprise. The dark skinned man with sharp flaming red hair just smirked at him, shouted at the captain.

"I get him!"

"Alright, let's go!"

"Come on, Roze." Yun pushed him forward. Though Roze was still confusing, he already had a hint.

"…You better explain it later." He then received a dagger from Yun. Activating the ring, the dagger turned to Sword of Light.

Smirking, three of them started to retreat. As they're about to go, Flay suddenly came out and attacked Roze. All of them shocked.

"What are you doing Flay!?" Anna yelled. This was out of the plan!

"Now Roze, I'm the general here. There's no way I'll let you go right?" He smirked. "Show me your strength!"

Roze cursed. He should knew things wouldn't be this easy. He grasped firm on his sword, prepared for the fight.

Flay charged up with his Raiden Charge, filling his body with extra energy. He let out a smug smirk, charged straight to the young baron.

Blocking it, Roze flicked his sword toward Flay, leaped before Flay regained his position. Charging back, Roze also activated his skill Falling Blades to distracted Flay's attention. This skill would buy some times for them to retreat. He looked at Anna ans Yun, they're busy in fighting with the soldiers that kept coming around. Fortunately, they seemed managed them well enough.

"Come on, we're going!" Roze shouted.

"Not this easy!" Flay fought through the falling blades, struck toward him. Lifting his sword, he blocked it but the momentum sent him back.

"...Is this what you're planning all the times Flay?" Anna asked, furious ran across her face. Flay didn't answer. He replied her a smirk, enough to tell her what was he thinking. "Tch!...I should have known."

Roze got up, before he regained his posture, Flay used his skill Hyper Screw. Deep shocking, Roze tried to block his attack yet it was way too strong for him.

_Is this what we call the general...?_ He gritted his teeth.

The spinning blade was too much for Roze. Anna helped him and attacked Flay from behind. The general gave her a glance. The captain shifted her katana, released Dancing Blade Chaos skill, her most powerful skill for now. Ten hits directly fell on Flay's body yet the bold general only let out a slight groan. It shocked Anna inwardly. Narrowing her eyes, she wondered how strong this man was.

Taking the chance Anna created for him, Roze activated Divine Calibur, a five powerful hits he learned from his grandfather. Flay let out an evil smirk. Roze regained his position quickly and dragged Anna along.

"Now run! Yun!"

"Got it!" Kicking the soldiers away, Yun quickly caught up with the two.

Flay only saw the three of them got out from the square hall toward the direction they planned earlier.

"Heh...not bad at all."

Despite Flay gave them a 'surprise', they managed to get through the crowd and the soldiers on they way. Roze run behind Anna and Yun guarded behind him. Basically those imperial soldiers couldn't stop them without Flay distracted them.

Anna leaded straight to the underground tunnel at the northwest of the city. That part was mainly for draining water system. There's a tunnel for maintenance and repair use. Tony and Rene suggested using that as escape route since the guard in that place was so loose.

As they're there, Roze finally saw the face he came to see so much a moment ago. Ulrika felt her fear was eased, seeing he was all alright. Smiling, their gaze met. Joyous and relieve filled their face.

"Do you guys remember the route in the tunnel?" Tony did the last check on them.

"Yes! Don't worry. I'm here after all!" Shoving some of the bombs she got from Jess to Ulrika, Pamela answered.

"If you say so. Then we'll go separate here." Rene said, letting out a smile. "Farewell."

Then, the two left the place. The paths in the underground tunnel were difficult to recognize the first time there. People easily got lost because of the similar structure of the paths inside. But that shouldn't be a problem for Pamela here.

"They're coming, Ulrika! Throw all this bombs to them!" Seeing the soldiers figured them and getting closer, Pamela tossed the bombs and laughed.

"Eh? All of them?" _They will definitely die_…Ulrika looked down to the bombs on hand.

"Go, Ulrika!" Ignoring what might happen to the soldiers, Pamela continued throwing until the bombs on hand gone.

Gulping, Ulrika closed her eyes. "Fine…whatever…don't blame me!" After throwing the bombs, the two of them turned back to catch up with the others. Leaving the painful scream and coughing sound behind, Pamela still laughing while Ulrika pretended she heard nothing.

With the guide of Pamela, they saw the exit within an hour in that tunnel. Clearing the monsters on the way, they fought through to the exit not far from them.

Smiling, Roze felt excited. He never felt the life was so real. Meeting Ulrika's smile, he felt himself melting within it. Grabbing her hand, they ran straight to the exit.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Preparing the festival was killing my time. So enjoy it? Tell me if you have question.

See you in next chapter then!

PS: This one i had edited some fighting scene on the execution scene. Axel-san told me there's just too easy to get away. So i came up with this, as well as telling the evil plan Flay had in his mind when he planned this. Feedback always inspired me with more idea! Thanks Axel-san. I hope you like it!


	5. Her past

_None she could rely on, despair built inside her. Giving a few glances to her back, she kept running covered her wound at the same time. She was glad that the wound was not on her legs but arm instead. Or else she might have done. _

_Taking another glance to her back once more, hoping they didn't follow up however, she desperately doubted the chance she could survive under their hands. _

If…if I can get back to village…!

_Luck didn't seem to abandon her anyway, but when she thought about of the people in the village, her heart sank immediately instead of feeling hopeful._

_Those bastards would never risk their life for someone like her. How stupid she was to even have a moment to think they would lend her their hands._

_The only one she could rely on was Chloe, her only best friend. But still, her parents were displeased when they found their daughter got along with her, yet the spectacle girl still befriending her. And just because of this, how could she put her into this danger?_

I know I'm not a good friend, but I can't do this to her.

_...Speaking of which, she was here to collect woods in the first place…_

"_Then why am I caught up with these two damn bastards!?"_

_The more she thought, the less her despair and the more her furious. Gritting her teeth, she decided she's not going to die this easily without doing anything. At least she had to fight!_

_Pulling the whip that having a crystal sphere tugged at the end of the whip off from her waist, she jerked back turning to the assassins aiming the crystal sphere at them._

"_Take this!" Green energy accumulated in the tip of the sphere. As she shouted, the green light—or bomb she had to say, shooting directly to the assassins. "Canon Ball!"_

"_What!?"_

_Out of surprise, the two assassins were unable to react on her sudden attack. The green light blinded them, accumulated energy exploded at their legs, causing the area shaking lightly. With the light still glowing, she supposed they wouldn't be able to see her. Recovering her pace, she added speed in her legs, hoping to get out of here before the light gone._

_However, she was underestimated the assassins. Little did she know the one of them, the swordsman, was not getting influence by the still glowing light. He broke through the explosion and light, where she doubted if he could see without eyes, charged to her. _

"_Argh!"_

_His giant sword slashed opened her back with few inch maybe; it could rip opened her lungs. Bloods flying in the air, she coughed out a large amount of blood with grieved groan escaped out of her mouth. Not wanting to give up here, she crawled using her arms tugged on the ground to move her body. It's hurting her wound indeed, but better than giving up to the damn bastard!_

"_What a bitch…" The archer walked out after the explosion gone, not leaving a scratch on her. Her brows twisted when her gaze fixed on the wounded blonde. "Now what? Still want to run away?"_

"…_Such a weakling…what does he get from killing a little young girl?" The swordsman asked, more like talking to himself._

"_Who knows what that guy is thinking?" Shrugging, the archer shook her head. "It doesn't matter right?"_

"…_Whatever."_

_Lifting his Sword of Light about to give her a final blow so they could end this deal, he let out a blood thirsty smile. His sword glowed in red, like reflecting his master's desire. She shut her eyes._

Am I going to die here? Am I…just dying without knowing why they want to kill me?

_Biting her lips, she heard the sharp voice of the slashing sword echoed in the air._

* * *

"Hff!"

Jerking up from her sleep, Ulrika panted heavily. Looking around to check it out, she let out a heavy sigh after realizing that was just a dream.

_What a nightmare…_she thought as she wiped off the cold sweat on her face.

"Bad dream, huh?" Yeah, Tetri and Uryu saved her from the fatal blow at that very moment. They fought back the assassins and took her back to her cabin in the forest. With their help, her wound recovered in a week. While watching over her, Tetri and Uryu also kept an eye on the assassins.

None of the villager knew this, not even her brother and sister, except for Chloe who she later told her the whole thing after she decided to leave for Land of Renaissance. Chloe did her a favor by going all around in the village, but it appeared no one had seen these two people before.

Now she thought about it, the assassins mentioned something like the third person was hired them to kill her. _If I can get to know who is behind this…_

The faster way to know this was from the assassins but she doubted that would do. After all, she couldn't stand against them, let alone tried to dig this from them. Hell no. But then, she couldn't think of a way now.

Shifting her gaze to Roze that was sleeping on the other side, she felt doubtful. Though they're managed to get him from being executed, they still having no clue where to look for the probably murderer. Judging from what the Jerktown told them, she could imagine the one that killed the king was the one that trying to kill her.

But why targeted on him too? Was it because he's the one that protect her? She really was no clue.

Carefully not to wake up the others, Ulrika quietly took a walk outside.

They're currently sneaked within some bushes to take some rest before heading to their next destination. Up ahead there were two towns, and that's exactly their next stop.

"…The question is…who want to kill me and why? And Jerktown…is that just a coincidence?"

Perhaps she did offend someone like what Jerktown commented before (she didn't want to admit it though)…but as far as she knew, she offended EVERYONE in the village. So how supposed she knew who might the culprit be?

"Hey."

"Waaah!" Jumping up from her deep pondering, Ulrika stepped back a few feet before turning to Roze that was eying her with his usual annoying face. "I told you do not scare me like that!"

"…I did tell you not to leave without inform me, didn't I?" Roze replied coldly. "If you think it safe then do as you please."

"W-What? I-I'm having nightmare…can't I just catching some fresh air?" Her voice immediately went timid like a child that did something wrong.

"Yes you can as long as you're not being targeted."

Ulrika rolled her eyes at that. "…You don't have to remind me…oh yeah, why don't you accompany?" Her suggestion twitched his brows. "I can catch my fresh air, and you can watch over me. Isn't that sound perfect?"

Now it's the turn Roze rolled his eyes. God knew where this idea came from? _I'll like to sleep more than watch over you in this late time, chick. _Anyhow, he just kept this for himself for his own good sake. _I better shut up, or else I won't hear the end of it._

"Hey Jerktown, I heard your past from Pamela. She told me you're an abandoned child."

That big mouth…

Shifting his posture, he acted unnaturally. "Yes I am. Is it anything wrong with it?" He didn't felt comfortable when someone talked about his past.

"I'm sorta like you." She shifted her finger point between them. "I'm an abandoned child too."

Okay, that surprised him, he had to say. He never met any abandoned child in Land of Renaissance before. Well, he could have imagined it due to the standard life people lived in that big city. He as an abandoned child had made quite a commotion at that time, according to his late grandfather and Pamela. But there must be some were like him outside of the city. He had heard from Vayne that far away from Land of Renaissance there were some small villages were always in deficient of food and necessity. Not that they didn't want to help out however, it took a long time to reach to those villages and some of them were quite isolated and dangerous places.

Ulrika continued on her talk.

"My late parents adopted me when they found me near their house in the village. They didn't want to, but their conscience didn't let them. So they're more like…forced to." Shrugging, like talking someone's matter. "I have to say, they're kind enough, despite their poor state and two children to take care to."

"…Late parents?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"Yup, they died ten years ago." She looked at him, and then looked away again. "The first few years since I was adopted, disaster and calamity kept happening in our village, making our situation even worst than it used to be. The villager blamed on me, yet my parents still raised me like their own child. Thanks to them, I lived there without a scratch for ten years, despite all the badmouth thing. When they died, I moved to the forest behind our village and started to live alone."

"You see, there's where I was attacked."

Without saying any word to the blonde, in fact he didn't know what to say, Roze only remained silence. He was lucky enough that his childhood life was peace and, because his grandfather was a baron, he too got much respect from the people. After his grandfather past away, he automatically inherited his place. Compared the both of them, Roze was much more lucky then her.

It's making him felt badly for unable to say a word to express his feeling. He felt bad for her.

"…I'm sorry." This was the only thing he could say out of all the words.

Ulrika smiled at him. Tilting her head, confusing replaced her usually cheering expression.

"That's why I can't think of who is behind this. If the one that try to kill me is one of the villagers, then it doesn't make sense at all." She could have died hundred times now. "But if those from outside of the village…I never leave the village before, so how come?"

Roze understood what she tried to tell. In that case, it could only consider…

"Someone you don't know at all, but he or she knows about you." He concluded.

She twisted her brows, didn't satisfy with the answer. However, she found no point to retort. "But…why drag you in this?"

"Why do you mean?"

"I thought your whole framed up things has something to do with this. Maybe because you protect me from this, so they try to get rid of you first…" Her voice trailed off at the end.

Roze's heart skipped a beat seeing her worried expression. Was she worrying him? He's secretly happy with that. _I'm not the only one who worry like a stupid…wait, am I worrying her?_ Feeling awkward, he wondered why he worried her that much.

Ulrika on the other hand, didn't aware of his changing mood. "One more thing…" She tugged on his jacket, leaned forward to him.

He was taken aback by her action, stepped back a few feet but failed since she tugged his jacket leaving him no choice. She leaned forward and forward. Roze gulped seeing her face getting closer until their lips almost touched each other. However, she turned her face to his right part to his ear instead of what he was wishing. Wait, it's not like that!

"I heard a voice that similar to Vayne when I was chased up by the archer in Land of Renaissance. I didn't see his face, but that voice was absolutely Vayne's." Whispering timidly in his ear, she checked on if the others were up.

To his surprise, he widened his eyes. "What!?"

"Shh! Don't be this loud!" She reprimanded. She desperately wanted so much to find someone to tell this. Not because she wanted him to believe in her assumption, but to share, hoping he would tell her his opinion.

Though she believed that voice belonged to Vayne, she still doubted it. She knew she shouldn't make stupid assumption due to just a voice. It could be someone else with the similar voice.

Roze pondered at her words. Vayne was supposed in the castle accompany his family at that time. He was together with Lily and the queen when they came into the King Chamber. Roze saw his almost crying face when he faced his father's death. Vayne was not coldhearted. He didn't think he'd be able to do that.

And more of this was Anna. That nimble captain could be calm but not when thing linked to Vayne. He doubted how she would act if this reached to her.

"…Let's just keep this between us. Don't tell anyone especially Anna before we find out any proof."

She obliged. Letting out a sigh, she was tired with all the thinking.

"I'll go back to sleep…" Parting from him, she walked back to the bushes.

Feeling empty with her part, Roze followed behind her. _It's not like I feeling empty without her…nonono. I probably imagine things._

The next moment he regret for not dragging her back to sleep earlier. Mentally cursing, Roze pounded over the blonde, shielding her head from hitting the ground using his arm.

Having no idea what was happening, Ulrika only felt her body being pushed and pulled and finally in his arm. She screamed inside when they both falling aside. While that happened, like a slow motion, she saw an arrow flying through above her head.

"W-Waaaah!?"

Thinking her heart was ripping out, without given any second to recover from such a shock, again she was pulled and rolled a few times on the ground. Feeling dizzy in her mind, Ulrika could barely stand up. Ignoring her dumb, Roze pulled her up to her feet by force while the hand grabbing his dagger activating the ring.

"Urgh…why there's always someone getting in my way!?"

The high pitched voice along with stamping foot caught back her mind. Lifting her head, Ulrika cursed after seeing this crazy woman again.

"That's what I should say!" Ulrika barked. "Who hire you to kill me?" This was a good chance to question her…only if the stalker woman answered.

Snorting, Sasalina raised a wryly smile.

"What? You expect an answer from me?" Chuckling, it's obviously wouldn't tell her. "Now I have question for you boy. Where do you get that ring?" She pointed at Roze.

"W-What…?" To Ulrika's surprise, she was absolutely displeased feeling she was being ignored. _What's wrong with this woman!?_

"Answer me, where do you get that ring!" Sasalina asked again, adding force inside her tone, making it more like an interrogate than a request.

Frowning, Roze felt annoying with this woman. But still he answered the question, only because to shut her up.

"…I have this since I was a child."

"If so…if I say…hand me the ring and that bitch…" While saying, Sasalina loaded a few arrows on her bow. "…I doubt you'll do it."

Leaning forward with the sword ready, Roze told Ulrika to stay away from them. Glaring at the archer with sharp eyes, he replied.

"Of course I'm not doing that."

Then, a battle started.

Roze be the first to charge. Sasalina quickly shot the arrows on hand, not direct to Roze, to the sky instead. Rapidly loaded another group of arrows, she shot again and repeated this for three times, while leaping to dodge the attack from the baron, at the same time keeping some distance from him.

Feeling odd why she did that however, Roze decided to leave that behind for now. Raising his sword when he closed their gap, he gave her a few slashes, aiming at her every corner. Archer was weak against close range attack, and this woman was no exception.

Not striking back, Sasalina only ducked and dodged his attacks. Turning around, she formed a smile. A sudden urge rose up and sent chill down to his spine. Hearing the sharp voice as if the voice was cutting through falling down from the sky, without time to check it with bare eyes, Roze relied on his instinct to dodge the falling arrows.

Not letting him got away so easily, she again loaded arrows and aimed them to Roze. She shot while leaping behind, created a good fighting area for her. Busying in dodging the kept coming arrows, Roze could only watched the woman getting far and far away from him.

_She is fast…her arrow is like they're moving instantly…! She is a skillful archer…_

"How is it boy? Getting tired already? I'm not done yet!" Sasalina loaded five arrows on the bow, shooting when she was ready, and repeated for five times. This time, they're directly to Roze. "Take this!"

At least twenty-five arrows shooting at him in the same time, Roze used his skill Shadow of Light to create an avatar and used that to shift him away from those arrows. He rushed to Ulrika, thinking she might be in danger and his instinct just proof him right. Sasalina shot a few arrows to her as if one arrow was not enough to kill the blonde. Pouncing over the blonde, he managed to keep her safe.

"Wow…you're skillful young baron. No one can survive under my Bee-ly Killing Shot. You're the first." Surprising written on her face, only one she knew could take this and no scratch leaving on him. That's her partner, **Reicher**, the man she loved.

"You're strong too." Roze told the truth. This woman was the first archer he thought a pain to handle so far.

"It's my honor to hear that…now, will you hand me the ring?"

"…Hey stalker woman, I remember that guy has the same ring. Why don't you get it from him?" Ulrika asked, panted slightly.

"Why a stupid question…that will be meaningless if I do so." Glaring at Ulrika like she was glaring something disgusted, Sasalina raised her left hand showing them the ring finger. "What a woman wishing for is the love from the one she loves the most. I'll be his bride when I get that ring and out it here…I'll be his only woman!"

The two grimaced, having no clue what the woman was talking about.

"Is she truly insane?"

"…Maybe."

"Geez…"

"I'm not insane! You both are rude!" Sasalina over heard their talk, pissing her off and loaded her bow with another bunch of arrows. "You'll pay this kiddo!"

"Step back." Pushing the blonde behind, Roze held firmly on his sword ready for second round. Concentrating all his attention on the archer, he swore he would never let the arrow reached to that chick.

Forming wryly smile, Sasalina paid no attention to the blonde. The young baron filled her sight as she started to lift her bow; surprisingly she caught a glimpse of another 'thing' coming to her way.

"What—"

Her agility proved her as a skillful archer as she managed to dodge and leaped before the attack hit her. Regained her posture, Sasalina found a hammer-like weapon was smashed on the position she was standing a moment ago. She face twisted immediately after she saw the person that broke into their fight.

Unknown to Roze where the chick got a hammer-like weapon, she acted without listening him. They all stunned, both the crazy woman and Roze himself.

"I haven't forgotten the pain you have given to me, crazy stalker woman!" Holding a hammer on hand, Ulrika was not going to hide like Jerktown told her to. She was not that type. How could she go to hide and letting him fought alone? No. Way!

"…I should have kill you first, bitch!" Furious caused Sasalina's face became ferocious and scary. Raising her bow not even attempting an aim, she shot the target in front, loading it and did the same thing, at the same time she closed their gap.

Running and dodging the kept coming arrows, while seeing the stalker woman came into sight; Ulrika lifted her hammer and smashed. Sasalina took out a dagger from her waist, flicking the blonde's attack, giving a kick on her belly. Groaning, Ulrika was sent back and hit the ground.

Taking the blonde's position, Roze replaced her as he flicking the arrows out of his way, splitting his Sword of Light into two thin swords, slashing the woman without the way she could resisted. That's his Twin Calibur. Though Sasalina kept a distance with the baron, she still received quite an amount of damage due to the intense and non-stop attack. Covering her wound around her arm, she regained her strength, shooting again.

Standing aside, Ulrika felt useless for not be able to back him up. Breaking into the battle could be dangerous. She wouldn't want to risk that.

_Is there no way I can help him? I just can't stand here and watch!_

Turning her hammer back into whip, an idea hit her as she staring at it. Thinking it's worth to try, she held up the crystal sphere and closed her eyes. Green light illuminating at the tip of the sphere and grew brighter and brighter, at last the light was absorbed into the sphere. Smiling, she let down the sphere, staring to the battle field.

"Let's get dance!"

She swung her whip, to the left to the right, turning around and knelt down, like she was truly dancing. The green light bursting out everytime she swung her whip, heading straight to Sasalina. The light moved directly to her without touching Roze. With the double up attacks, Sasalina soon couldn't hold it anymore.

"What are this…!?" Knowing her attention was getting distracted, Sasalina started feeling fidget and frighten. Those green lights burned her skin when she got touching with them. Why they won't attack the guy!?

Catching a glimpse of the dancing blonde, Roze was pleased with her backing up. The woman couldn't concentrate on dodging and attacking in the same time, Roze kept pushing the archer into the limit. Soon, the woman panted. Her strength had gone down almost to the limit. Cursing, Sasalina leaped back a few feet, seeing a dark skinned man rushing to her with the flaming claws. The flame burned her right leg as her leg touched the ground.

"Urgh…!"

"Captain Anna, Pamela and Yun!" Ulrika shouted happily.

Anna flicked Sasalina's dagger out from her grip using her katana, Yun followed up, and then Roze. The three of them switched their position in great coordinate. Sasalina was forcing to back down again. Having no intention to get caught, she aimed her arrow on the ground, shot it and causing a small explosion. Yun almost got caught up in that when he attempting an attack. The smoke blurred their sight. They all called each other's name to make sure everyone was alright.

"…She's gone." When the smoke cleared out, they found no trace oh the archer anymore.

"Shouldn't we chase up on her?" Ulrika asked, tiding the whip at her waist.

"With that wound, she won't go too far away. We can wait until tomorrow." Anna reassured her. Moving at the night was not a wise take. Monster could be lurking around. "Listen, we'll set out as early as we can. You all got me?"

Winking, everyone blinked at her tone, her so captain-like tone. Pamela let out a sigh.

"There you go again. Anna, we're not your soldier…"

The captain sank into brief silence. A moment later her face was wrapped up with pinky red. Turning away her head avoiding their eyes, she stammered.

"W-Whatever…just make sure you guys get up as earlier as you can. Y-You don't want to lose trace of that woman, do you?"

"Yeah…ma'am…"

When they're about to go back to their sleep, Anna and Pamela blocked Ulrika and Roze from getting away. Their eyes was written with different emotion, Anna was suspicious while Pamela was curious.

"W-What?" The two of them was taken aback by their glare.

"…What are you two doing in the time like this?" Raising her brows, Anna asked as if interrogating the two using her captain tone.

"What is it between you two!?" While the ghost was interesting in their thing more than to know what's going on.

Sweat dropping, Roze and Ulrika exchanged a gaze, having the same question in their mind: _How to get out of this?_

Yun only shrugged at them; obviously wouldn't lend them his help. Smirking, he whispered 'good luck' timidly, went back to the bushes without further waiting for them to finish.

"…You better remember this Yun…"

… …

When Roze almost fell into deep sleep to meet his perhaps sweet dream, suddenly he felt a presence right beside him with low sound like afraid someone would find out. It jerked him up, hand almost reached to his dagger. With the intense battle with the crazy woman just now, his fighting instinct was still activated.

To his surprise, he saw Ulrika sneaked to his side with her belonging. Ulrika stopped her action after seeing him awoke from his sleep, only winking at him with her innocent emerald orbs.

Brows twitching, Roze shifted his position. "…What are you doing?"

Face reddening, Ulrika flustered as she didn't know where to drop her gaze, quickly turned away her gaze off from his face.

"I-I'm…I want…I am…!" Her small faCE had turned to whole red now, stammering like a child. She almost bit her tongue. _Why the hell he woke up from his sleep!? _

Roze crossed his arms, waiting for her explanation_. She better give me a good_ _reason_…though he doubted she would with that fluster.

"I-I…!" No proper word could squeeze out from her blank and fluster mind, Ulrika decided not to think it anymore. She slammed against the belonging that used to be her temporary pillow, buried her head inside. "I'll sleep no matter what you say!"

Blinking at first, Roze saw her turned her back facing him, obviously she wouldn't back off. Restraining the urge to scold, he gave up on protesting because he didn't want to explain to Anna what's going on again. He had enough for this whole night!

Laying down, he forced himself into a sleep.

Ulrika fought away the embarrassment of being found out by Jerktown that she sneaked to his side searching for ease. After the battle with the crazy stalker woman, she couldn't fall in sleep despite how hard she tried. She would jerk up whenever she heard sound. It's scaring her. So she decided to secretly, slowly and carefully move to his side…but look, what she got from that!

Feeling her face burned with heat, Ulrika closed her eyes tightly, told herself not to think this anymore! _Sleepsleepsleepsleep…! I'm going to sleep!_

* * *

"Hey Anna, do you remember what's the name of the town that Jess is outstation?"

At the fork, there are two paths leading to two different towns. Up ahead was a town named Villnore, a modern town with many young peoples gathered in there. Now they're in front of a small town named Coriander that rather smaller but peace looking town. And Coriander was truly the most peaceful town with almost zero crime happened in this place. People from here didn't seem like fighting, and making this place the most tranquil place in this nation. No soldier was needed to guard Coriander; though there were still some soldiers would come here on the way of patrolling; they mostly leave after doing their job.

And this was just perfect for them.

Hoping a reconfirmation from the captain, that's why Pamela asked in front of the town. Jess was a doctor like Vayne in Land of Renaissance, sharing a same clinic and offering their help to the people in that big city. Before the murder of the king occurred, she went out to a small town for a child patient. Pamela remembered the name Jess was outstation was…

"Coriander, I think." Anna reassured the ghost, along with the nod from the baron, adding more confidence in her answer. "Anyway, it seems thing haven't reach here yet."

_Too slow, _she thought.

She could imagine the imperial and the noble must be alarmed and bewildered with the 'murderer' escaped from the execution, and the worst was, right in front of the public. This would be the shame for the imperial and whole nation, and Anna could totally consider how fluster they were in this.

She could expect a wanted, yet it seemed they're not yet recovered from such a shame. Flay must've done his part in this. _But that's just the matter of time. _Checking around once more, she told in mind.

Thinking she as the Imperial Royal Captain was under wanted, it really pissed her off. But she swore to herself that she would find out the murderer, and cleared her name for this. As for now, she was doing this for the sake of the imperial, the nation, and of course for Vayne.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to find her! We might as well find out that woman!" Pamela's eyes shined in bright light like they're glimmering. Floating up, she went into the town by herself.

_The soldiers will be here soon and after. If we need information, now is the best time before they issue the wanted to every town. _Following behind the ghost, Roze thought to himself.

They went around the town asking people about Jess; finally they arrived in a small wooden house in the corner of the town.

Knocking the door, the one who came to answer was not Jess, but a middle aged woman. She looked surprised when she saw them. After some explanation, they at last be able to meet the pink haired sunny girl Jessica.

"Anna…Pamela…Yun and Roze?" Jess covered her mouth in shock. Though she was happy to see them, but surprise was more than happier. "Why are you guys here? And this girl is…?"

"Jess, can we go inside first?" Anna took a step forward while glancing behind as the sign of something bad to the female doctor.

Jess got her massage, offering them into the house after getting the permission of the owner.

"…Okay." She took them to her temporary bedroom prepared by the owner. After everyone had their sat, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So can you all tell me what's up? And who is this girl?"

"This is a long story…" Roze started up telling the whole story. To avoid confusion, Ulrika, Anna and Pamela helped him in explanation like Ulrika escaped from the crazy stalker woman when she tried to get to Roze, Flay's plan on rescuing Roze from the execution and the thing from yesterday night. Of course, Roze and Ulrika kept the matter that involving Vayne as the suspect. "…And that's what had happened for now."

Resting a finger on her chin, Jess dropped her head in pondering. "I heard about that too…rumor spread recently that the king was assassinated. I thought that's just a joke but…and Roze is the murderer of killing the king? That's just too much!"

"Everyone could have thought that if you saw that scene." Anna corrected her. Jess said that because she hadn't seen what happened that night in King Chamber.

"But I can't believe he's the murderer…" Peering at the baron, Jess sounded uncertainly.

"That's why we're here Jess!" Pamela said after some time she tried to dig out the belonging of Jess. "Wow Jess, you got a bunch of new bomb!"

"Oh that's my new creation…wait stop there Pamela! Don't rummaging my things!" Jess pulled the ghost away from her bags and hugged them dearly in her arms.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Anna started feeling annoying. "Stop over there, Pamela." She shifted her gaze back to Jess again. "Anyway Jess, did you see a woman wear in white clothes with black fur? She's an archer and injured."

"Hmm…" Tilting her head, Jess furrowed her brows tried to recall. "…No, I don't think I see one."

The others let out a sigh after hearing her answer.

"Don't give me that face!" Jess protested. "Why don't we go to the inn and ask? They might know something."

"Okay then. Jess, can you go with me?" Anna asked. "You all wait for us and don't get out of this house."

"No problem. I'm done with my job here." Warning the ghost do not touch her bag before she went out with Anna, Jess told Roze and Yun to watch over her belonging. She was pissed to know that Pamela stole all her bombs.

* * *

Letting out a light groan, Sasalina checked on her wounds that caused by the fight with the young baron and the bitch. Washing them with clean water and wrapping with bandages, she grabbed her dearly bow, opened the door and walked put of the room.

Yesterday night after she escaped from the battle, she went straight to Coriander and had a night here. Though she wanted so much to rendezvous with her dear Reicher, her condition didn't allow her. With that, she was forced to stay here to treat her wounds.

Thinking the group would chase after her, she hoped to leave before they could do that. Fighting the five of them was something irrational in the time like this. When she almost down to the stair, she overheard some talks in downstairs, and that stopped her walking down further.

"Good morning, Mr. Basshum!"

"G-Good morning, Miss Jess…" The shy guy nodded slightly to Jess. "M-May I help you with t-today?"

"I'm here for some questions. May I?"

"Y-Yes…o-of course…"

Jess looked over to Anna. Anna took a step forward which scare Basshum quite a bit.

"Do white clothes with black fur wearing woman staying in this inn? She's an archer and injured."

They thought he might need some times to recall or, they had prepared the worst where the woman was not here but Villnore. To their surprise, the shy guy nodded hardly to them without a minute to think about it.

"Y-Yes of course I-I remember!" His brows twisted in quite unhappy. "S-She bumped into our inn in late night when we already done with all the cleaning and about to rest. S-She insisted she needed a room. W-We saw her wounds a-and all, so we let her stay here…"

Jess and Anna exchanged a glance. Jess raised a smile. "Thank you Mr. Basshum! You really give us a big help!" She smiled sweetly to the shy guy, almost gave him a heart attack.

"N-Nononononoooo…"

Sasaline cursed mentally, quickly ran back to her room without making any sound that would catch the girls' attention. Closing the door behind, she walked to the window looked out from there, trying to find an escape route. She had to run before they came.

Peering outside, not paying any attention on the beautiful scenery of the small town, she concentrated on looking for a way out. Suddenly she saw some soldiers getting into the town and coming right to this way. Smirking, _looks like here my chance._

* * *

Upon hearing some voices, Anna quickly went to hide after taking a peek to find soldiers coming to the way of the inn. Jess begged Basshum pretended he never saw Anna and let her some places to hide. Couldn't resist her sweet smile and teary eyes, Basshum let Anna hid in the kitchen behind the cooking stove where there's a big shelter, enough for nimble Anna.

Jess pretended as helper in the kitchen so she could back up Anna in case anything happened. When the soldiers came into the inn handed Basshum a wanted warrant, Basshum almost fainted from seeing Anna's face was printed on it.

"Now, may we search a bit in this inn? Just in case." The leader of the soldiers requested. Basshum didn't hear it since he was in deep shock. He just treated as permission to enter. "Now, search every corner."

"Yes!" The soldiers went off to the duty.

Anna recognized the voice. That was Wilson, one of the leaders in her team. Biting her lips, guilt built inside her as she kept tightening her grip on the katana.

_Will I end up fighting them here? _She hated this idea. She didn't want to fight any of them. They're just on their duty; she knew it more than anyone else. But what if…what if they found her in this place? A fight would become unavoidable. That's what she was trying to prevent.

_It's not like I don't trust Jess in this…but there's still chance they'll find me. No, stay calm. Stay calm. Don't think of something like that._

Her imagination took over her again. Shaking the worry, Anna continued stay in that position until they went into the kitchen.

"Hmm? What is it Mr. soldiers?" Wearing a pink apron, Jess really looked like a helper and chef in the kitchen. Her appearance lightened up the situation as those soldiers almost jaw dropped seeing her in this place.

"M-Miss Jess!?"

"W-Why are you here!?"

Jess only smiled, adding more sweet into her smile.

"Oh I'm just help put in the inn when I'm free. The child is all up now."

"Really? Then you'll get back to Land of Renaissance soon?" Some of the soldiers started to ask to out for date. They only back to their duty when Wilson coughed behind them. "S-Sorry sir!"

"Hello Wilson!" Jess walked near to Wilson, blocking the possibility he would see Anna behind her.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Jess." Wilson's face softened. "As you can see, we're here for job. I believe you already know the news which our Majesty was killed. Currently the murderer and his crew are escaping. To prevent them from getting away, we distribute the wanted warrant to every town. So if you find them please let us know."

"…Wilson, what do you think in this?" Jess suddenly asked, still having that smile on her face however, it seemed a bit sad. In her corner of eyes, she caught a glimpse of white clothes with black fur wearing woman running outside of the inn. She wanted to see more but Wilson's voice caught her mind back to the topic.

"…To be honest, I don't want to believe Captain Anna is involving in this. But I saw it with my own two eyes…she rescued the murderer!" His voice suddenly hardened. "I believe she has reason in doing so…but I just…"

"It's alright Wilson. Everyone has their own judging in this." Patting his shoulder tried to ease his uneasy, as well as stopping him from saying more. "Don't let your emotion get over you. Trust Anna, please."

"…Thanks Miss Jess." His took a slight bow to her as a show of his appreciation. "Alright, I think I should leave now. Their work should have done. See you in Land of Renaissance."

Jess waved him goodbye as he walked out from the kitchen. Then she turned to the back of the stove, seeing the nimble captain walked out from there with gloomy face.

"Don't take his words too seriously Anna."

"I know…but look. What a captain am I to worry her men?" dropping her face refused to looked at Jess, Anna clenched her fist tightly in front of her chest.

"Anna, you're doing this for our nation, and for Vayne don't you? So have faith in yourself!" Jess clapped Anna's small face, making the captain protested.

"…Thanks Jess." Sometimes Jess was such a caring sister, always looked after everyone of them. Anna felt warmth across her heart.

When they're about to leave, Pamela got through the wall of the inn to them. It finally caused Basshum collapsed from shock.

"Anna, Jess! The soldiers are here in the house! What are we suppose to do!?" The ghost screamed.

Anna and Jess looked at each other, bad feeling hit them in the same time.

"…Where are the others, Pamela?"

* * *

Resting on top of the tree with half closed eyes, Yun leisurely looked around. He left the house when the soldiers approaching the town. He knew this would happen after they rescued Roze from the execution.

_Don't call me cold hearted. _Of course he had to think for himself first instead of the others. If he couldn't protect himself, how he could protect the others?

"Hmm?" Catching a glimpse of someone, he straightened his posture as he narrowed his eyes to see clearly. "This will be interesting…let's see it."

* * *

"Stop that!" Pouncing over to the young baron—or the supposed died 'brother' on the bed; Ulrika yelled out of her lungs with hands covered the blanket avoided the soldiers from taking it down.

Putting her ponytails down to a messy look, she was forced to act like a crazy the moment the soldiers came into the house, with Pamela the ghost went to find Anna and Jess, and the mercenary left them, only thinking of his own safety. That's how they ended up in this!

_I swear I'll kill that two cold-blooded ghost and mercenary! _Ulrika thought in her mind as she continued to act.

"My brother died due to a strange ill…he looks terrible when he took his last breathes! You know…his face is all putrid up…I won't let you guys see that!" She cried louder, shaking her head, making her hair covered her face. The soldiers look hesitated. Seeing the blonde crying like a pity child, hitting their sympathy. "He already died! He's dead!"

"W-We're sorry for your lost brother…w-we'll leave now…please don't be too hard on yourself." Comforting the blonde, the soldiers left the room quietly.

After the soldiers finally leaving the house, Ulrika lifted her head in exhausted. She wiped off the tears on her face and started to tie up her hair back to usual, like the cry just now was an act show.

Kicking the blanket off from his body, Roze got up from the bed to catch fresh air. He almost died in that blanket!

"…Good act, huh?"

"It's hard you know? Shut up since you only sleep on the bed." Tiding the scarf on her head, she snorted. "I won't forgive Pamela and Yun for leaving us in that very moment!" She exclaimed.

_Same here…I want to cut their head down…if I can. _Thinking this would never come true, he shook it off. Getting down from the bed to the window, he found all the soldiers were gone, and Anna, Jess and Pamela were coming back.

"…Where's Yun?" He asked.

They looked around. No one saw Yun. They explained how they managed to get away from the soldiers, earning laughter from the ghost and the female doctor. Ulrika blushed…more like angry. Roze sighed since he already knew the reaction from them.

"Yo. Nice story indeed."

Unknown to when Yun has back to the house; he leaned on the wall leisurely. Smirking, he greeted them.

"Yun, where have you gone?" Almost grabbing his dagger up to the mercenary's head, Roze tried to restrain his desire to do so.

"I saw that woman." His answer choked them. "I followed her for a while, and she's heading to the Hill of Memorial."

"Hill of Memorial?" Out of all of them, Ulrika was the one who asked the question. The others only kept silence. "What's wrong?"

"…Hill of Memorial is holy place where the dead souls return to the earth. There's a Monument aloof to commemorate the dead people." After a brief moment, Roze answered her. He secretly stole a glance at Pamela.

The ghost only remained silence, a peaceful smile hanged on her beautiful face. She was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Then let's head there! We can't lose trace of her."

"Are you alright with it Pamela?" Jess carefully asked. The ghost only nodded firmly to everyone there.

"What's wrong with these long faces?" Pamela threw her teddy bear to the air and then hugged it tightly in front of her chest. "Come on!"

Little did they know, the one who was there was not Sasalina, but some other people. The moment they met them face in face, none of them would be able to turn their back on this, to find the truth behind the dark history.

* * *

Ta-da, I'm back!

I'm sorry for taking so long! I'm terribly sorry…I have hard time on arranging my time from working, studying, watching anime and playing games…and I have writer's block. I dragged my friend to brainstorm the plot for me. I already have 75% up, and she helped me with the rest 25%. Thanks to her, I have the completed plot now. Give her some credit as she knows nothing in this fandom, nor she's a gamer like me.

The Bee-ly Killing Shot is the skill I made it up by myself as Sasalina's skill. I couldn't find any of her useful skill to write this chapter so I just simply made it up. As for the name of the town Villnore and Coriander, if anyone of you have played Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, the name are actually from there. I'm too lazy to come up with new name so I just took it as I think they suit the most.

Then, until next time!


	6. The ghost and the Mana of Life

After Yun told them the archer had come to this way, they immediately departed after the soldiers were gone. To avoid any possibility on bumping into the soldiers, they're very careful but tried to keep their pace so they won't lose trace of the archer.

Hill of Memorial, like its name, was a holy place where all the souls rested, a place to memorize the dead people for those who still alive. Roze's grandfather Eugene was rested here too. After he had done with his searching of the crazy woman, he came here to pay a visit.

_Old folk, I swear I'll clear my name. I won't let your name stained by something like this. Just wait. _

"Do you find her Roze?" Anna asked, coming to his way as she realized the Eugene's gravestone, she simply bowed to show her respect.

"No…perhaps she's no more around." Now the clue had gone. They had to start all over again.

"…Maybe she's just somewhere around. You know, she's still after Ulrika." Anna crossed her arms and looked around them.

He hated this idea.

To think the chick might get attacked again made his heart sank. He promised he would protect her, _And I swear to myself, never and ever let her getting into this thing again._

He aware, that he was so displeased when the chick came to seek for his help. But now he's the one that swore to protect her. _Things just being funny sometimes, huh? _But he just couldn't let the chick be. Thinking the chick lying on the ground with bloods surrounding her almost gave him a heart attack. He…he just couldn't let that happen.

"Anna, Roze." With everyone gathered around, Jess and the others got back to rendezvous. "We couldn't find anyone around."

"Where's that crazy stalker woman!?" Feeling furious started to build, Ulrika took a deep breathe to releases it.

"…I only saw her coming this way. Maybe she went to Villnore when we're on our way here." Yun looked to the direction of another town ahead on the other side. They're wasted too much time when they tried to avoid the soldiers. He doubted the woman did this in purpose.

"I agree…speaking of which, why you are here with us Jess?" Raising his brows, Roze turned to the female doctor.

Jess exclaimed. "Wait Roze, why are you talking like I'm a stalker? I just try to help!"

"You know it's dangerous. We don't have extra hand to protect you…"

Jess stopped him by putting a finger on his lips while giving him a sweet—too sweet, or rather scary smile in Roze opinion.

"I don't need you to protect me…or you want to be the first to try out my new bombs, hmm~?"

Gulping, Roze regretted what he said earlier. Her smile sent chill down to his spine, making him trembling.

"I-I'm sorry. Forget what I have said."

"I can be useful! You all are under wanted you know!" She kept poking him using her finger point. As he took a step backward, she'll take a step forward until the baron stuck on his position.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Rolling his eyes, _Isn't she enough with her lecture?_

It's a scene too see their great baron was lectured by a doctor. Everyone laughed at that even the conscientious Anna.

"By the way…is Pamela alright?" Shifting her gaze to the ghost at the top of the hill, Jess felt sorry for the ghost.

The ghost was there since the time they're here. She wondered if she was truly alright like she stated in Coriander. She felt lonely seeing her alone at there.

None of them knew why the ghost materialized after she died. Pamela didn't talk about her past, or rather how she died to the others. Ulrika only knew that she had a brother when the ghost brought it up.

She was supposed to rest like the other souls, however, she was still wondering around. Was she having some wishes that left to attain? And how many years she had lived until now?

Standing beside the monument, Pamela took a glance to the words carved on it.

**...Oh Restless Soul**

**For Always, We Will Remember You**

**For Always, You Are Living Within Us**

**In Our Mind, In Our Heart, In Our Dream**

**For Always, Please Rest Peacefully**

**In Our Mother Earth**

**For Always, We Will Sing To You**

**The Song Of Requiem.**

Pamela let out a sigh. Was she the restless soul?

"…Hey **Aeon**, you hear me?"

**I hear you clearly. What is it?**

"You still remember the first time we met?" With a smile, Pamela asked, turning the bear round and round and playing with it.

…**Of course I remember. **

"I wonder why we met. If I hadn't met you, what I'll be?"

The mana let out a sigh. It clearly heard by the ghost…or rather only the ghost could hear.

**You still can't remember what happened in the past I guess. But that's probably the best for you…**

"How can that be the best for me Aeon? You know it all along but refuse to tell me…" Her gaze dropped, making her looked pity and lonely. she was really feeling lonely!

The Mana of Life just ignored her. This trick would never work on her. She wouldn't tell the lovely ghost her past, only if she recalled them by herself.

_**That's not something good to know though…I thought Pamela finally remember something about her past when she talked about her brother to that girl…but it doesn't seem to be.**_

**I've told you even I, I wouldn't know about your past before we met would I? **

"But…but I can't recall it by myself…" Her head dropped even lower until she buried her face into the bear. "I know I have father, mother and a brother…but I can't remember their faces…" Her voice trailed off at the end.

Her memories were like shattered mirrors without proper link that could picture them up. She could recall some of them, but with only this, how could she recall her past?

_And the worst is, I don't even know how and why I died. _

Shrugging off the matter, she decided not to let the problems bothered her anymore.

"No matter how, I'm glad to meet you Aeon!" She chuckled. "I know how the others think about me. I should have rested in a peaceful place like the others souls, but truly, without you, I'll never met them and having so much fun with them." She nodded to herself while looking to the monument once again.

**I'm glad to met you too Pamela. You're the only one I can rely on in this world. I'll protect you with all I might. **Aeon said with a hint of happiness behind her words. **Anyhow Pamela, just let it be if you can't remember. Something is better not to recall.**

Tilting her head, Pamela held up the teddy bear and stared at it.

"I don't understand Aeon. My past is what makes me up. It sounds weird to say that…"

Sighing, the Mana of Life hoped the ghost could just shut up. _**She can be annoying sometimes…**_of course she had reason for that. _**It's better to stop this topic. This will lead us to nowhere. Hmm?**_

Suddenly, Aeon heard something from the other side. She also felt something strange… an urge, probably.

Aeon hated this feeling, like it would bring up bad memories.

…**Pamela, someone's here.**

"Huh?"

* * *

"What takes her so long?" Crossing his arms, Roze felt his patient was losing little by little as time flew by.

To avoid bringing up Pamela's sadness (probably…), they chose to leave her be for the moment until she fully back to her usual self. However, he didn't expect she'd take forever! _How long she's going to stay there? _Roze almost exclaimed. They're wasting time!

"..Stop complaining Roze." Though Anna told him so, her face was already in bad shape.

Everyone could understand that. But still no one dare to say anything for now. Ulrika rested her head on her lap with arms circled. The sky was slowly darkened; she thought it would go fully dark by one or two hours from now on. She felt as anxious as Roze, but since Roze was not allowed to complain, she doubted she had that right.

_Even Captain Anna said that…_

Letting out a sigh, Ulrika couldn't help but getting more and more anxious. Suddenly, she felt chilled as if someone blew her some breeze. With curious and a little bit of afraid, she slowly turned her head around, and…

"Eeeeeeaaaakkkk!"

A pair of pale and cold hand climbed up to her shoulder, making her jumped up. Her scream alerted everyone.

"…It's me Ulrika."

Floating out from the shade of tree, Pamela rubbed her temple with sweat forming on her forehead.

"P-Pamela!?" Blurting as Ulrika letting out her scare, she's glad that's not ghost…wait, Pamela was a ghost! She shivered after aware of the fact.

"What is it Pamela?" Anna asked as she walked to the ghost.

"Hey…you look bad." Roze almost took out his dagger when the chick screamed like hell. He secretly glad that's was Pamela.

"…It's just…the headache. I'm fine." Still rubbing her temple, Pamela grabbed Roze and pulled him to the top of the hill where she's there just now. "That aside! Come over here!"

Immediately Roze pulled her back, forcing the ghost to stop. "H-Hey wait! What's up!?"

Strangely, the ghost didn't answer. Instead, she looked pretty worry as Roze saw her shifted her gaze back and forth as if mentioned something bad. Seeing her like that, Roze quickly straightened his posture and pressed down the question.

"…Someone's there…come with me. It's important!" The ghost finally spoke up. He nodded, following behind her.

Leaving those who still having no clue, Yun only gave a mere shrug, following without protest. Ulrika grumbled something under her breathes. Anna and Jess on the other hand, looking at each other with frown formed on their faces.

"What's that all about?"

"…Let's go Jess."

Pamela brought Roze up to the top of the hill and had them hid behind the monument. Following Pamela's finger point, Roze first saw a man with golden curled long hair with a white robe on his body. He looked pale too, like a girl, and the other man that had his bad facing him. Roze couldn't see his face.

"…You let me do my thing, and I'll be your strength whenever you want. Sound fair?" The man spoke up. His voice stunned Roze for its familiarity.

"Perfect. I can't act freely for the time being. So I'll let you handle the things. We're in the same boat now." The blonde said, with a hint of arrogant showed on his good looking face.

"Don't take me wrong. We're simply using each other."

Roze felt his voice died in his throat. He couldn't speak; or rather he was too shocked to say anything.

_This voice is definitely…the chick is right. _

"Jerktown, this is it!" He heard gasping sounded beside him. He didn't aware that the others were here already.

_Shit…this is what I afraid the most! _He cursed while finding Anna's eyes was filled with shock. _This is bad now…I thought I can avoid this from happening._

"…Vayne?" Jess said timidly as if afraid she had mistaken, and revealing the fact for the others, especially Anna.

"Wait." Yun grabbed Anna's arm immediately he realized what's in the captain's mind.

"Let me go…!"

"Do you want to put the group into danger?" Roze retorted, tried his best not to sound too harsh. "Observe it first, can you?"

He could see the flame in her eyes, but Roze decided to ignore it. Swinging the mercenary's hand off, Anna locked her eyes on the person with Vayne's voice.

_But I doubt how long she can restrain her anger…_Roze thought, and signaling Yun to watch over the captain.

"…I heard form Sasalina about the girl you're determined to kill…what so special with the girl?" Vayne's voice asked making the blonde twisted his face.

Ulrika and Roze also tensed up after hearing that. Their gaze shifted to the blonde in unison.

"That bitch you're talking about? I bet you must be forgetting about her after so many years have past." Snorting, the blond crossed his arms. His face looked ugly mostly due to the anger. "She's the one who ruined everything back then."

Ulrika widened her eyes as she heard that. Asking the chick with his eyes, Ulrika only shook her head in replied. She didn't seem to know what that man was talking about.

"…I see. I remember now." After a brief moment of silence, Vayne's voice replied with a chuckle. "She **ruined** your plan."

"Hmph! I won't let her getting in my way this time!"

Hearing that, now was the turn Ulrika pissed off.

"What is he talking about!?"

"Don't shout!" Covering the chick's mouth, Roze warned her while taking a look to the men, afraid if they would overhear them.

While he's busying with the chick, he caught a glimpse of blue flash light in his eye corner charging toward to the men in front.

"Anna!" What the hell!? "Yun!"

The dark skinned man dropped his shoulder like he couldn't help.

"It's not like I can stop her though…"

Unsheathed her katana, Anna grasped it with both hands and slashed to the man in Vayne's voice. To her surprise, the man blocked her attack with a giant shield.

"What!?" It's not like she was surprised the man blocked her, but the shield he had on his right arm.

"I thought you're gonna hide there forever…" The man put down the shield, revealing his true identity. "Hello Anna."

The gray hair, the innocent looking face and the giant shield and the sword on his arms…he was not other than Vayne himself. The only different was the smile he had on his face.

"V-Vayne…is it you…?" Anna almost collapsed from her position. Fortunately Jess braced her up from behind.

"That's not Vayne, Anna! That's not Vayne!" She snapped, tried to shake Anna off from the shock.

"Jess…"

"That's not Vayne. Vayne will never have that disgusting smile." Jess gave the captain a smile, squeezed her hand showing her support.

"Yes…you're right." Regaining her posture, Anna again grasped her katana tightly. "How dare you pretend as Vayne!"

'Vayne' shrugged. "I'm Vayne. I'm the true Vayne."

"I'll make you pay!" Thinking words was out of the way, Anna charged to 'Vayne'.

On the other hand, Ulrika and Roze were confronting the blond.

"Who the hell are you!?" Shouting out her furious, Ulrika pointed at the blonde. "When did I ruin your plan?"

"Hmph…I don't have to tell you if you can't remember it all." The blonde hissed, obviously he won't tell her. "I only need to make sure you won't get into my way this time."

"What!?" His reply really pissed her off now. "You insane! I don't know you at all!"

Roze patted her shoulder, told her to back down. If this man refused to tell them, a fight would be unavoidable.

Having this in mind, Roze ready his dagger and turned it into Sword of Light. The blonde's twisted his face after seeing the sword.

"Are you the culprit behind all this…and the assassination of the king?"

"Hmph…you should ask Vayne there if you're talking about the king, but you're right. I'm the one behind all this." He didn't seem strong at all, but he's definitely relaxed even with the sword pointing at him.

Roze furrowed his brows. _What's his intention? His face changed when he saw Sword of Light…_

"Step back chick." He looked the fight on the other side. Yun was helping with Anna right now. It's useless to ask for any help from the mercenary. "Support me if you want. Or else step back."

Ulrika's face turned bright with the sentence. "Alright, I'll do it!"

She's been his support strength once, and Roze trusted her. As long as they could distract this man, he would have no chance to target on the chick.

Jess readied her bombs for any case that might happen. Looking to the battle field, Pamela felt her headache even strong than before. She felt it everytime she looked at the blonde. Some pictures started to rise up from her deep of memories, but she couldn't picture them up.

…**Pamela, ready for the battle anytime. I'll help them.**

"Huh? But Aeon…"

…**It's alright. They can't fight against these two men. We have no choice. that men...they're way too strong for them. **Faint voice sounded in uncertain and mixed with worry, making Pamela feeling sometging bad too.**  
**

Like a flash, Anna disappeared when she jumped to 'Vayne'. With a slash occurred in the void, she reappeared again. Normally no one would be able to dodge this attack of her, but now she felt empty with her katana.

"What!?" She didn't cut anything. Then, she felt an urge on her feet. Believing in her instinct, she leaped away without hesitation.

Some stone sword pillars rose up from the ground the moment she leaped. It's just an inch to reach her. Yun taking her position, charged to 'Vayne' with his flaming claws. Leaping, 'Vayne' dodged the attack. Yun didn't let the chance get away, immediately he jumped up to him, struck him with his claws intended to rip through him. 'Vayne' took the damage directly, with the giant shield covered most part of his body, Yun's attack didn't seem effective enough. Cursing mentally, Yun took a quick turn when the giant sword aiming to him.

Switching the position, Anna slashed her katana from down to up, creating a huge shockwave toward 'Vayne'. Shifting the shield from Yun to Anna, 'Vayne' again took the damage and the momentum sent him back.

"Did we do it…?"

Seeing a smile formed on his lips, Yun felt something bad. If he was right, their attack didn't give him a scratch at all. Instead, he's more like playing with them. Rumbling sounded under their feet, and his instinct just proofed him right.

"Jump!"

Hearing that, Anna took a look under her feet before she leaped. Another bunch of pillars emerged from the ground. These pillars were larger and stronger and sharper than the one before. The area covered was wider until Yun was affected by it.

Striking with the Sword of Light, Roze kept his none stop attacking on the blonde with Ulrika supported him at the back. The blonde didn't use any weapon however; he managed to block his attacks without a hint of worrying showed on his face. Something looked like bolt shot out everytime his sword almost touched him and flicked his attack. Roze felt his brows was twitching, feeling fidget and anxious at the same time. _This man is more than he looks like._

Feeling something bad in his heart, he heard Ulrika shouted to him. Taking a step back, he decided not to let the feeling got over him in the fight. And then, he saw a hammer with blades on top of it tossed directly to the blond and tugged him a mile away.

Grabbing her hammer back to her hands, Ulrika saw a flash of sliver light from top of her head. Squeaking, she quickly ran without truly confirmed what that might be. She only heard something stabbed into the ground when she quickened her pace. When the sound finally stopped, she found there were some silver giant blades.

"Ulrika!"

"Huh?" The voice snapped her out, and she acted without realized what was going on. A silver axe dropped down from the sky, almost ripped through her.

Feeling dizzy in her mind, Ulrika could barely stand up.

Leaping from the pillars and finding Yun managed to dodge like her, Anna landed on the safe spot. Looking to the pillars in front, her heart sank. _These skills…are Vayne's, no doubt about it. But why…_

_Is he really Vayne?_

Her mind got back to her body when she felt another rumble under her feet. 'Vayne' stabbed his own sword into the ground, emerging pillars again.

"Do you think this will work on me?"

Anna jumped to 'Vayne', about to slash down her sword however, she made a serious mistake. The pillars were not only emerged once, but infinitely popped up, and larger and larger until Anna was out of the way from dodging. That's Vayne's powerful skill that she knew, the Violent Pillar. How careless she was not aware of this.

Yun on the other hand also being beat down by the pillars and sent back. Anna herself was not better than him anyway. She covered her wound on her shoulder and took her katana on hand again, blocked every attack from 'Vayne'. His attacks were sharp and intense, like bluster, like a storm. Anna couldn't find a way to dodge it or strike back. All she could do was withstood as much as she could. In the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse Yun was fighting with another figure. That figure had the same appearance with Vayne. That's Vayne's Jade Shift!

Her eyes widened realizing the fact. Not wanting to be defeated, Anna lowered her body and dodged, finally getting a chance to strike back.

"Take this!"

Like ripping through the space, Anna's figure shuttled in between and having 'Vayne' froze in his position, she slaughtered him in his every corner.

Bloods splashed on the sky, Anna took a look to 'Vayne' on the ground. Thinking this might end it, she let out a sigh. However, when she lifted her eyes again, 'Vayne' disappeared. Deeply shock by the fact, Anna again grasped her katana. _Maybe that's his avatar. I better help Yun. _

Yun threw 'Vayne' a Flame Pillar by emerging the ground with blaze flame. Anna took this chance to break into the fight, slaughtered 'Vayne' with her fearful dancing blades. 'Vayne' was sent back, but the next second he disappeared again.

"Anna, watch out!"

Immediately Anna snapped on her katana to defend. In front of her was the huge sword two times bigger than it used to be, hitting straightly to her without the way she could defend it. She felt all of her body was like ripping out, her organs were like outside of her sense, she couldn't feel any of them, and she couldn't breathe.

Slamming on the ground hardly, Anna cursed that her mind still kept sober even under such a great pain. A mile away, she saw Yun was getting slaughtered like she was, by that fake Vayne.

Kept dodging the swords or axe or hammer from the sky, Ulrika couldn't even took care of herself, let alone supporting Roze. They're the one got distracted, not the blonde. Cursing under his breathes, Roze threw his sword out and the sword turned into a spear. The blonde flicked it from reaching him using his bolt. Now Roze could clearly see the bolt balls-like things surrounded the blonde. _No wonder my attack will never work. _He thought in his mind, and he managed to notice something. _He's like…trying to avoid touching with my sword. Is this sword has something to do with him?_

"Argh!"

The chick voice jerked him up from his thought. Turning to her, he saw a giant axe falling down from her top. Giving another curse, he immediately ran to her and embraced her into his arm, pulling her from the fatal damage. The axe then disappeared, like it never exist from the beginning. Speaking of which, all the swords or axes or hammers the blonde threw to the chick were gone after failing hitting the target. How could that be?

"Hey…!" Pushing the baron aside, they almost got hit by the bolt the blonde sent them. The blonde still having that disgusted smile hanged on his face, looking at them like they're some creatures.

_This bastard…I'll never forgive him!_

Letting out the accumulated light within her sphere, she created a barrier in front of the both of them. _This may reduced our damage_…she thought.

Again, she rushed to the blonde with the hammer on hand. The blonde struck her with his bolt. She got stunned a bit but recovered after a short brief. Wielding the hammer to him, the bolt balls blocked her and flicked her out of the way. Following up, Roze hit him at the crevice in between the bolt balls.

"What!?" The blonde obviously startled. The Sword of Light almost—maybe on inch—could reach him. It still caused a scratch on his arm.

He screamed as if he's in grieving pain. Covering his arm, even jut in that small scratch, his face twisted in ferocious.

"You two little rats…you'll pay!"

The sky suddenly covered in silver light, blinded the two of them. Ulrika covering her eyes while Roze tried to peer through the light. To his surprise, he saw a bunch of swords, hammers and axes falling down to their direction. Without time to check if he was wrong, he quickly grabbed Ulrika onto his shoulder and ran.

Ulrika squeaked at first, protested at his sudden action, but shut up after seeing the weapons on the sky. A scream escaped out of her mouth as Roze did his best in dodging. However, it's not like he could dodge them all.

Ulrika fell on the ground as she took a look on Roze. His legs were bleeding heavily. She gasped in that sight. His body and hands also stained with red liquid too. She only realized she was injured when her legs and arms complained their pain.

Lifting her head, she saw the blonde coming to their way. She glared at him, pissing off with his arrogant smile. Holding the injured baron in arm, she saw Anna and Yun also lying on the ground.

_What happened? Why they're too…? _She shook off the hopeless feeling, trying in fighting it back. _No, don't give up here!_

"Take this!"

A sound of a bomb broke into the scene. And then Ulrika felt a soft and smooth wind brushed against her body. Looking at her wounds, she found her wounds slowly closed up. Hearing a light groan form the baron in arm, she almost broke into tears.

Anna and Yun also regained their strength. They looked around in confusion.

And then, they all saw a teddy bear in front of them, sucking out the energy from the blonde and 'Vayne'.

"Don't forget we're here too! Go, Aeon!" Pamela exclaimed, giving order to her mana.

Aeon did as told, releasing the energy she suck out and turned it into a healing wave. All of their wounds mostly closed up by now. And then, kicking the teddy bear aside, Aeon got out from it and flew to the sky.

"A mana?" This was come from the blonde. He seemed pretty shock to see Aeon.

"Everyone, run now!" Pamela shouted to her friends. "Jess, please lend me your help!"

"Alright!" The female doctor took out her bombs, ready for a show.

Aeon released a huge energy wave, like a laser light directly to the enemies. Everyone took this chance to get out of the place. When the energy wave gone, Jess followed up with her bombs, creating a space for the two of them to get out. When the blonde and 'Vayne' got off from the explosion from the bombs, the group already nowhere to be found.

"Tch…they escape." 'Vayne' wiped off the dirt on his face. "Hey, what's wrong with that mana? I thought you told me there's no more mana in this world?"

The blonde turned and snapped. "How the hell I suppose to know?" He was shock too!

"You don't know? That's funny." 'Vayne' narrowed his eyes, suspicious written in his eyes. "…But it's not like you'll get anything in lying to me. I'll go and find it out by myself."

"Good. I want to know the reason too."

_All the mana in this world should've gone when that incident happened. Why and how that mana survived? That's no doubt the Mana of Life…and that girl…seems familiar…_

Thinking about the ghost, the blonde figured he might miss something. _I definitely knew that girl…don't tell me she is…?_

* * *

Hooray! Another chapter in this month. I feel good about it!

Okay, first of all, if you find this chapter to be weird, please let me know. I don't know if something looks strange or not though I have double checked it.

And the summary change too.

Until next time then.


	7. Al-Revis

When he opened his eyes, the surrounding of him was all dark. Was it this place was dark, or he felt dark? He wouldn't know.

Stretching his hands and touching something like ground beneath of him, he started to crawl hoping to get out of here. He saw a glimpse of light ahead of him. Feeling anxious and thirsty in his throat, he quickened his pace. Some choking voices escaped out of his lips as he did so. The light was just an inch from him however, when he was about there, his legs were stuck like being glued.

Deeply shock as he struggling to move, a pair of hand climbed up to his back. The cold touch of the hand made him shivered. To his surprise, the hand suddenly pulled him up side down and slammed him against the ground. Feeling hurt as he let out a light groan, he opened his eyes to find what that's that pulled him. However, what he saw stunned him.

"What now? Do you think you can get away from me?" The boy with gray hair said. His lips formed a cold smile. "Don't be stupid. You're nothing but a tool. You don't even know what you are!"

Grimacing as he felt the boy clutched his throat, shaking his head as if denying the boy. He had a feeling, if he admitted the boy, he would disappear.

"Do you think you're truly living? No, you're artificial! You don't possess life at all!"

"…It's not like that…!" He could finally speak up. As he tried hard on denying, he pulled the boy's hand off his throat. "I'm alive! I'm here now!"

The boy narrowed his eyes and stared at him. A moment later, he laughed— a laugh that only filled with hatred.

"…Fool. You don't even remember what happened thousand years ago. What is the right there you tell me you're alive!? Feeling guilty for what you had done? Talk about pain!"

"…T-Thousand years ago…?"

"Just you wait 'Vayne', **I. Won't. Let. You. Die. Easily.**" Leaving these words, the boy vanished.

He stared at where the boy was just stood, having completely blank in his mind.

Times flew, may be, but he wouldn't know. He wouldn't care. He just kept sitting in daze for the whole time until a voice broke in.

"_Where are you coming from? Come over here."_

"…Father…?" Muttering softly, he slowly stood up and ran to the light before his eyes. Within that light, he saw his father— the younger version of Bernard.

* * *

"Onii-sama! Wake up, onii-sama!"

Shaking her brother hardly on hand, Lily used her free hand to give Vayne a slap on his cheek. She planned on giving another slap if he still refused to wake up.

"H-Hime-sama…please s-stop…!" Whim felt she couldn't watch it anymore.

"Don't stop me Whim!" Lily slapped even harder considered how loud the sound was. Whim could only shut her eyes at that. "Wake up now, onii-sama!"

"Urgh…" Finally, our doctor, as well as our great prince opened his eyes. "…Lily and Whim? Ouch…why my cheek is aching?"

"N-No…i-it's must be your imagination!" Quickly hiding her hands to her back, Lily chuckled dryly with that comment. Of course she won't tell him it's because she slapped him!

"Y-Yes…Hime-sama didn't do anything…" Whim also pretended nothing but her words always betraying her.

"Shut up, you stupid maid!" Dragging the maid closer by her collar, Lily's face reddened as she pulled the maid's ears.

"I-I'm sorry…p-please stop…ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

Looking at the funny scene in front though he had used to it, Vayne still let out a chuckle. He rubbed his cheek and had a thought that Lily must have done something to him. An image flashed across his mind and his smile immediately gone.

_Who is the boy in the dream? He…he has the same face as me…_

…_Fool. You don't even remember what happened thousand years ago. What is the right there you tell me you're alive!? Feeling guilty for what you had done? Talk about pain!"_

What was he's talking about? He didn't remember he had lived for thousand years. Logically, no human can live more than 100 years…thousand years? He's only 25…

_Is that so?_

He jumped up by the sudden soft whispering rang in his ears. _What is that? _He looked around but found no other people around except he, Lily and Whim. So whose voice was that?

"Onii-sama?"

His thought snapped back with Lily's call. Lifting his head, he found Lily and Whim looking at him in worried.

"Oh, I'm fine." Wouldn't want to let the girls worried him more, Vayne tilted his lips up. "By the way Lily, why are you up on my bed?"

Lily winked at the words from her brother. Taking a look to the bed and then back to Vayne again, her face turned to red tomato.

"N-No…it's not like that…!" She climbed down in rush, almost tripped, fortunately Whim was there to hold her. "T-That's because onii-sama…you're having dream talk…"

His eyes widened. "Huh?"

"W-What? You thought I'm lying!?" Seeing her brother's face filled with shock and disbelief, Lily furrowed her brows and swelled her cheek. "You're talking rigmarole…I can't even hear what was that about. Onii-sama…are you having bad dream or something?"

Vayne felt bad for worrying his sister like that. He was indeed having a bad dream which the boy with same face like him clutched his throat and said something terrible, but he wouldn't want to worry her more. The troubles that happened after their father was gone were getting more and more. He knew Lily was not only had to take care of their mother, she was trying to help him in what she could. Honestly, Lily gained popularity in among nobles and citizen, it would be a big help to have her by his side. However, things still didn't seem turning his side. And just because of this, he wouldn't want to burden her anymore.

He placed a hand on her head and rubbed. "Thank you Lily, I'm fine. Bad dream won't take me down.

Lily let out a smile. She nodded to her brother.

"Onii-sama…do you think…do you think Roze is the murderer?" Her face went gloomy talking about Roze.

"Lily…" Vayne just couldn't help. She loved Roze he knew. In fact, everyone knew about it. He could understand how she felt when she saw him in the King Chamber with blood on his body. He himself also thought Roze murdered father in the first place. "You believe in this?"

"No, of course I'm not!" Honestly, she was glad when Anna and everyone saved Roze in the openly execution. To see her love died in front of her was something she could never bear with. "I believe in Roze no matter what he did. Roze will never do something like this!" They knew each other for such a long time now. How could she consider Roze as murderer? No, never!

"Then it'll be fine. He will come back to this place again when the time is right. Trust him." Anna's face suddenly came in mind. For a moment, he felt his eyes filled with water as he remembered her. _I…I just wish she is here…_

* * *

"…_How are you feeling? Do you hurt?"_

**…**_**Who are you?**_

"_My name is Tetri. I'm glad that you're alright."_

**…**_**What happened…?**_

"_Listen Mana of Life, all the mana was gone in this human world. You're the only one left here. Unfortunately, I can't bring you back to Mana Sanctuary. In that case, I advise you to make a contract with human."_

**…**_**Contract…?**_

"_Yes, there's a girl who almost die here. As a Mana of Life, you'll be able to keep her alive. Please, I need to keep her alive."_

**…**_**Alright…**_

"_Princess,, are you alright? Can you hear me?"_

**…**_**Tetri, her body has died…I only manage to keep her soul from vanishing…is that alright?**_

"_Yes, that's enough. Thank you Mana of Life. By the way, what's your name?"_

**…**_**My name is…Aeon…**_

"_Then Aeon, please stay strong, and I look forward for the day we meet again."_

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright?" Roze asked the blonde as he sat down beside her with everyone.

Ulrika rubbed her palm to get some warm. "Don't you think it's a little cold?"

Yun looked around and finally fixed his gaze at the hill opposite of them.

"Yeah, I feel a little cold too. Look there." He pointed the snow white colored hill. "The hill there…is snowing."

"That's strange. It shouldn't snow in this season." After recognized which hill Yun was talking about, Roze commented. Anna agreed with him.

"Yes…this is the first time I heard about it." Ignoring the snowy hill for now, Anna shifted her gaze to the beautiful ghost. Now, they had to take care of their own things first. "Pamela and Jess, thanks for saving us. I have to say, that's…close." To think she was defeated made her bit her bottom lips in furious.

The blonde man admitted he was the one behind all this. Though he didn't admit directly he was the one who killed the king, with that 'Vayne' by his side, Anna couldn't help but think negatively.

Anna always knew that Vayne was strong. He was a great doctor, but at the same time, he was too, a great swordsman. They always trained together and tried out some new skills. But Anna never knew facing Vayne in battle was something terrible. Something she could imagine but never experience before. She thought Vayne always did his best in their training. Now she knew he was never.

Or the Vayne they fought was someone else? If so, how should she explain the skills and techniques he used? That's definitely Vayne's…

"It's alright. Aeon was the one to do that." Pamela smiled, stretching out her teddy bear.

"Aeon? Who's that?" They all focused on the teddy bear now. They remembered seeing a small creature flew out from the teddy bear. However, they never saw something like that, nor something like that existed in their world.

The teddy bear suddenly went off from Pamela's hand and floated in front of them.

**...Though this is not our first meet, let me officially introduce myself. My name is Aeon, the Mana of Life.**

For that one moment, everyone only stared at the bear in silence. Pamela only saw them winked their eyes as if to confirm something. Seeing that, Pamela burst out a laugh before they reacted. She could have imagined their reaction!

"T-Teddy bear i-is t-talking!" Ulrika was the first freaked out. She jumped to the back of Roze seeking for a place to hide.

Yun and Roze almost jaw dropped. Jess opened her mouth in O shaped, while Anna remained expressionless. Being in the same house for quite some times in Land of Renaissance, though Anna was surprised, but she didn't as freak as the others. _Now I can understand why Pamela will talk to the teddy bear._

…**Ahem! Sorry I don't mean to scare all of you. **Aeon seemed a bit annoyed with the laugh from Pamela. She protested a bit to her contractor. **As you can see, mana is not existed in this world. I can understand your feeling. **

Anna coughed, pulling everyone back to reality and having them to concentrate in their talk.

"…So Aeon, what is this mana is? Are you the one who keep Pamela alive with her soul?"

**Yes, we're bound by a contract. As I said, mana is not existed in this world, but they once lived in this land with humans. **Aeon flew back to Pamela and rested on her lap. **It's has been thousand years ago…do you all know how this land was built?**

Her question made everyone of them looked at each other, but no answer was gained. At last, they all shook their head.

"…According to the book, our land was built thousand years ago on the kingdom named **Al-Revis**. Al-Revis was destroyed by disaster…" Roze recalled the book he flipped during his childhood life.

**No, that's not correct. Al-Revis was destroyed due to an unknown explosion. And more of it was, they totally erased the existence of mana in this land. **Aeon's voice mixed with a hint of displeased. Though she could understand the reason behind, it didn't mean she could tolerate with that.** In fact, I don't really know the reason of the explosion either. When I was waked up, I was handed to Pamela to keep her soul from vanishing. Then only I got to know all the mana gone. I'm only one left.**

They all could hear the weight in her tone. Being the only one left to survive, Aeon must've gone through a lot of things and avoided them from finding out her.

Ulrika took a glance at the teddy bear, feeling sorry for her. To her surprise, her mind rang a bell when Aeon talked about Al-Revis. She had no idea what that might be, but the name Al-Revis brought something up. She felt familiar with the name, and somehow Al-Revis made her felt her chest in ached. She lowered her face and leaned against Roze.

**In Al-Revis, human and mana lived together, needing each other to survive. Al-Revis was an alchemy land. Even the king was an excellent alchemist. I heard something happened to him before the explosion. **Aeon paused for a moment to see everyone. They all concentrated on her talk with long gloomy face. She should have warned them before starting this. **Before the explosion was occurred, I was caught and locked inside a large crystal along with other mana. One by one, the other mana were brought out and they never came back. At the end, I was the only left in that crystal. **

"Aeon…" Pamela hugged her tightly in front of her chest.

…**It's alright. **Then, Aeon continued. **And then the world started to shake. The explosion sent me away from the place. I was lucky enough to stay inside the crystal. It kept me away from death. That's the time I met Pamela. She's almost die, so I made a contract to kept her alive…unfortunately, even I was there in the explosion, I couldn't figure what was actually going on. Pamela, you're the person lived thousand years ago in Al-Revis. That's all I can tell you.**

"I-I was living in that awesome Al-Revis? Wow…"

"But Aeon, if you said Al-Revis was an alchemy nation, why we know nothing about alchemy? Didn't the people inherit the techniques of alchemy?" Anna asked after hearing the whole story. In fact, they all knew nothing about alchemy or Al-Revis. They had many questions, but it's hard to figure which to ask first. Mainly their question would focus on the explosion.

Who did that, and how was it happened? If Aeon was right, then why she was caught? The question was just going around and around. Without getting an answer for one question, the others would just leave blank.

**Good question, Anna. During the restoration of the land, some rumors started to spread around. Some said the explosion was something went wrong in the middle of experiment. Some said the king did it because the explosion was caused by the royal family…sort like that. **Thinking the situation that time, Aeon couldn't help but let out a sigh. It's not difficult to imagine how confused the rumors caused. **Most of the assumption leaded to alchemy. To avoid the tragedy from occurring again, people suggested sealing the knowledge of alchemy. They gathered all the recipes and divided them into several files, and stored in a secret place along with the history of Al-Revis, so no one would find out about alchemy again. **

"Where were those things stored at?"

…**It's been a long time ago…If I'm right; they should be in the far southwest part of this nation.**

Ulrika felt her heart skipped a beat. "Huh? I'm from the village in southwest…" It wouldn't be in that kind of coincidence…right?

…**I'm sorry. I can't sure since so many changes during these years…**

"…I see…but is there anything to do with the two men we fought?" Yun finally spoke after a long moment of explanation.

…**I think I saw that blonde man before. I'm not sure…but I think I saw him when other mana were brought out from the large crystal…**

"Huh? Is that mean they're from thousand years ago too!?" Ulrika blurted out her question. This all was just completely out of they knowledge. Human would never live for thousand years. "…Are they mana too?"

…**I'm sorry. I can't say for sure. This is all I know. **

"It's alright. This helps a lot! Thanks Aeon!" Jess smiled, tried to lighten up the situation. "By the way, are your wounds really gone by now?"

Everyone checked on their body after hearing that from the female doctor. Though it's still a little hurt, but no more blood or wound could be found. This was all thanks to Jess.

"Yes, we're fine."

"A lot better. We'll fully recover after some rest."

"Oh that's good!" She smiled, feeling relief to hear that. "So, what should we do now?"

"That's no problem!"

"Huh?" Stunning, Jess found so familiar with the voice that broke in. Was she having imagination or what?

Anna cursed under her breathe. She was too concentrated in the explanation, completely letting off her guard. If not, she could have spotted him…"…Come out, Flay."

Like a magic trick, Flay appeared out of nowhere. Though they're used to it, but after such an intense battle just now, they all got shocked.

"Interesting story indeed! You're Aeon, right?" Flay looked to the teddy bear, didn't seem surprised by the fact at all. "I can suggest you to look for **Roxis**."

"Roxis?" Like remembering something, Jess tilted her head. She let out a chuckle after that. No one knew what she was chuckling at. "Oh yeah, I heard his family own a large stack room."

Ulrika raised her brow, having no idea who this Roxis was.

"But wasn't Aeon said those things are sealed?" Perhaps that Roxis person owned a large stack room; it didn't mean he knew about those books.

Anna lifted her head after pondering. She seemed had the same question as Ulrika, but soon her question gone as if remembering something.

"…I heard some historians tried to dig out the history of Al-Revis few years ago but gave up at the end. Though, the searching is still in the process…is that so?"

Flay raised a smug smile. "Brilliant Anna! If Aeon is true, it's not surprise why those historians couldn't find anything useful in their research. Roxis might have some of their research left. After all, he's pretty into this for sometime."

"…I think we can give it a try." Roze finally concluded. He looked to everyone there asking for their opinions. Yun only gave him a shrug. Pamela and Jess nodded to him, and Anna gave him a serious look.

"…I think it worth to try it out." It's better than having completely no clue. But she doubted Flay had other intention. "Is that all you want to tell us Flay?"

Twitching his brows, Flay crossed his arms and snorted. "Anna, how can you read my mind everytime?"

"…It's not I'm a mind reader, it's because I know you too well!" Anna retorted back. She didn't know the reason. Everytime she would find evil light shined in his eyes when he planned on something. From that time on, she would keep an eye on those eyes to avoid any possibility she would get drag into this plan. However, it seemed that no matter how hard she tried to prevent it, she would always get involved in his plan.

"Hmph, never mind." Crossing his arm, he gestured all of them to look at the snowy hill. "Something seems happened in Villnore. There's a report told Villnore is raid by snowy storm. Everything in there is covered under snow."

"So…?"

"Of course I need you guys to check it out for me!" With a laugh, Flay finally revealed his true intention as if they're his subordinates.

A spine appeared on Anna's forehead as she unsheathed her katana.

"…Flay, you're the worst!" However, the general was faster then her. Before her katana was down to him, he already disappeared in front of them like he was not there at all. "Flay!"

"Then, I wish you all good luck!" Only his voice could hear along with his laughter added at the end of the sentences.

Everyone dropped their faces, but they couldn't help at all. His suggestion was right in time and also what they needed the most. Roze guessed it's no use to protest. _No pain, no_ _gain_, he always knew about it. They all let out a sigh. God damn sake…no, god damns that Flay. Who was there saying he's the general? Dispersing, all of them went to get some rest for tomorrow job.

Roze watched them took their leave one by one; he glanced at Ulrika behind him.

The chick was too quiet since the explanation started. She just hid behind him. Though he didn't mind that, but her expression always got his mind. _I know the reason is not only her… _

Al-Revis…an unfamiliar yet familiar enough to rang a bell in his mind. He always had a feeling he knew about Al-Revis. That's a beautiful nation, with kind people, with warm sunlight, lovely garden and…

A flash of golden light across his mind blinded him for a moment. _What is that? _Like a flash of sunlight along with some pleasant chuckling…like a girl behind them…

"Hey Jerktown?" Ulrika beamed down to look at him. Her voice and face pulled him back from blink. "You look dead."

"…N-No, it's nothing." _Speaking of which, the chuckling voice…is like hers. _Quickly shaking off the possibility, Roze felt his face was burn. He walked away from her, avoiding eyes contacted with her.

"Hey!" Ulrika chased after him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…leave me alone, will you?"

"No!" She retorted bluntly, causing the baron to twist his brows. "Do you know about Al-Revis?"

"Huh? No, will I?" How supposed he knew about it?

Ulrika dropped her face at that. "…I think so…it's just…I feel like I know about it."

Her words made his heart skipped a beat. "What?" She's the same?

However, Ulrika didn't seem she wanted to talk about it. She shook her head and closed the topics. "No, never mind. I'm not sure either. Maybe it's just my imagination." She turned around and heading to the place where everyone was for some rest like the others.

Looking at her back, Roze felt a sudden urge to embrace her, to felt her in his arm. He didn't know the reason, but he desperately wanted to do so. However, his pride was the first got into him and prevented him from doing that, as well as saving him from any embarrassment that might be.

_I must be crazy…maybe I really need some rest…_

Shaking off the crazy desire, Roze followed the blonde back to the take a rest.

* * *

"What…are you kidding Flay?"

"Do I looking I am?"

Ignoring the baron face, Flay acted leisurely and naturally, didn't influence by the fact he told him a while ago. Roze face palmed as he tried to calm down and took a moment to clear his mind.

He was in the middle of sleep when Flay suddenly dragged him over and shook off his sleepiness. He thought the genera should have gone as he was supposed to. Anyway, that's not important at all now…due to the shock information he threw at him just now.

"No…" That's no point Flay lied to him on this. "…But is this true?"

Flay merely shrugged. "No idea. But it spread among the nobles recently. It wouldn't take long to reach to the people."

"…It's just the matter of time, huh?" Roze muttered with a finger under his chin. "Does Vayne know about it?"

"No, this is only in among the nobles." Flay looked up to the dark sky. A hint of uncertain across his face as Roze got shocked by it.

_Even this Flay also has this expression…I can understand. If this rumor is true, not only Vayne will be in trouble, but the whole nation. _

Silence settled in between them. Flay remained his posture to the sky while Roze sank in deep pondering. None of them exchanged a word. Word couldn't settle the problem in front of them.

Unknown to where this rumor started from, it spread and caused commotion in among the nobles. Soon, this would reach to the people. If so, Vayne would be in big trouble.

"I'll watch Vayne for the moment. You know to do with this information right?" Finally, Flay broke the silence for them.

Roze nodded. "…I won't tell the others." Especially Anna, he added at the end. He wondered how far she could take all this.

Troubles kept coming up one after another. Were this too, planned by the blonde man and fake Vayne? If so, they were successed.

"I know you're reliable!" Flay slammed a hand on Roze's shoulder and clapped. "Your grandfather will be proud of you."

"You don't have to tell me…" Roze looked away. "And you don't have to say that. I know how serious this thing will be."

"Well then, good luck on your monster hunting!" With a wave, Flay again disappeared, not leaving any trails.

"Huh? Monster hunting?" Not understanding what the message was, Roze was not fast enough. Flay was nowhere to be found. Cursing mentally, Roze felt he was burdened with lots of questions and weight. _Why all the troubles are coming to me?_ "…I had a bad feeling…"

* * *

Villnore, a modern town with many young people gathered, now was more than a dead town. All the things there were covered in white. The street was left empty since all the people shut themselves in house, it made Villnore even dead.

Shivering, Ulrika rubbed her arms and circled them hoping to get some warm however, freezing breathe blew away all the warmth. Jess and Pamela leaned against Aeon to search for warmth, at the end two girls hugging each other with Aeon in the middle.

**Hey…I can't breathe…let go of me…!**

"Aww…don't be so cold Aeon. You're hiding inside the teddy bear but we're leaving out to the cruel freezing wind…"

"Yeah…spare us some warmth!"

**No, I refuse to. And Pamela, you're the one giving me this teddy bear to hide in the first place. Don't talk like you're innocent! Ouch…hey, it's pain…don't push!**

Jess and Pamela exchanged a smile, barely ignored the Mana of Life, squeezing the bear even harder.

"I-It's cold…" Even her voice was shaking! Ulrika tugged on Roze's hand. Winter season was better than this!

"Shall we go to look for Roxis first?" Anna suggested, hoping she could get out of here as soon as possible. As the noble in Villnore, Roxis should know what has happened.

"Yeah…"

As they walked further into the town, they're stopped by a beastman, or half-cat, half-human according to her appearance. She had blonde hair and two big cat ears and tail. She wore a thick high collar skirt covered her body, only leaving her legs and tail out.

"Jess? Anna? Pamela…and Roze? Yun also here?" Raising her brows as if she had mistaken, the beast man ran to them. "Aha, I know! How dare you guys walk around like that!?"

Immediately she grabbed Roze and ran. Roze didn't even have time to stop her. The others looked at each other for a while, quickly followed the beastman knowing they're under wanted.

The beastman girl took Roze to a wooden house, where it appeared to be her house, Roze supposed. It's been quite some times he visited her…

"…Let me go, **Nikki**."

The beastman girl—Nikki turned around and looked at him with disbelief on her face.

"Hey, are you guys dumb? You know you guys are under wanted…especially you Roze!" Poking the probably broken brain of the baron, Nikki reprimanded.

"…It's not like we want to come here…Flay told us to come." Rubbing his poked head, Roze huffed. Why he had a feeling like he's been used by Flay?

"Flay? Why?" Talking about the general made Nikki winked her eyes. The others rushed into the house by the time. They wiped off the snow on their body, causing the beastman protested they had ruined her house! "Hey, my house is reserved for my future children, not the snow and dirt!"

"You don't have children now." Anna blurted out.

"Yeah, so it's reserved for us now!" Pamela followed up.

"What!? I…I'll soon have a lot of children!" Nikki defended.

Smirking, Pamela floated closer to the beastman. "Oh~ how about we stay in Roxis's place?"

"What!?" Nikki's face reddened, even smoke could be seen. Ulrika thought her face was exploded at that moment. Glaring at the ghost, Nikki shifted her gaze to the female doctor. "No, I won't lose to you Jess!"

"Huh? What's wrong with me?" Jess tilted her head in innocent.

"Oh…you're out of topic Nikki." Chuckling, Pamela looked she was enjoying the scene.

Anna took a glance at her and then looked away. "Jess…you really don't know or you pretend you don't know?"

Winking a few times, Jess tapped her finger on her chin started to think. Looking at the scene, Ulrika felt like she was the one really don't know what happened.

"Hey Jerktown, what's this?"

Roze let out a sigh at the noise they created. He looked to Yun, _How can he always pretending like nothing? _"…The beastman is named Nikki. She always wanted to have a lot of kids to save her clan form decaying. You know, beastman is pretty rare now."

"Yeah I know…" Honeatly, Ulrika hadn't met any beastman before Nikki. Nikki could consider the first beastman she met. "And who is Roxis?"

"Roxis is…"

Just when Roze wanted to explain, the door suddenly opened. The freezing wind blew into the room and making everyone shivered. A blonde man with spectacle on his good looking face walked into the house along with a blue haired boy. The boy was around fifteen years old.

"Why this place always noisy?" The blonde man Roxis took a look to everyone in there, didn't seem to surprise this place was filled with a bunch of wanted. He flinched a little seeing Pamela but face reddened after seeing Jess in the group too. "Ahem…good morning, Mr. Murderer."

His teasing tone made Roze cursed in his mind. To be honest, he didn't like this man.

"I'm not the murderer." He told him, slow and firm. "We're here because Flay told us to."

"Well, Flay informed me, and you're willing to lend us your hand." Adjusting his spectacle, Roxis spoke coolly.

"What?" They're here to CHECK it out, not HELP, right?

"…Something happened in Villnore. Roxis, what is it?" Anna probably already had an idea what that Flay was planning in his mind, she just asked, though her face had darkened a bit.

"Nikki, explain it to them." Roxis looked to the beastman.

"…Okay…um, well, it's like that…two days ago, my friends Harpy came and told me, the hill up there behind Villnore was taken over by a group of snow Harpy. The snow Harpy only live in cold place, and they bring snow to where they live with their Snow Harpy Queen's ability." Nikki dropped her face. She wondered how the other Harpy were. "The Snow Harpy Queen can change the environment for its clan to live on. And I heard the Queen is very strong."

Everyone remained silence. Roze bet they're cursing Flay for putting them into a worst trouble. If that general, he doubted the Snow Harpy Queen could fight against him.

_Just what the hell he had to drag them into this? Damn you Flay…_

"…Fine, we'll help you guys." Thinking he had gotten important information from Flay, even as a paid back, he had to get himself worked with this. _That man really knows how to get people work for him… _he thought while reminding himself not to get dragged into things like this next time.

However, he might have forgotten, that he was always got dragged by that man no matter how many times he reminded himself not to.

"I appreciate that however…" Roxis looked a little uneasy. The boy next to him took a step out.

"I'm sorry to cut in, but you see…**Et** has run to the hill by herself."

Almost everyone rolled their eyes after hearing that.

**What? That girl also gets herself into this? Interesting…**

"Yeah, I agree Aeon!" Pamela hugged the teddy bear tighter.

"I doubt it. She only making the things worst." Anna shook her head to the mana.

"What? She went ahead!?" Nikki exclaimed.

"Oh…I think I have to prepare more medicine…" Letting out a sigh, Jess opened her bag to check.

"…We'll see." Yun tilted his lips, didn't seem to bother at all.

"…That Et…" Roze grunted.

Among all of them, Ulrika was the only one completely having no idea. She looked around one by one. She wondered who this Et was making everyone commented like that. Finally, her gaze landed on the baron.

"…Hey, again, who this Roxis guy and this Et is?"

* * *

Hello, it's me again!

Though I have a complete plot by now, but it's still so difficult to put them into the story. Sometimes the conversations just keep leading me out of the plot. This chapter I have corrected it for three times. Phew…sure is hard.

Oh, a little reminder, next week I'm going to start new job. Update might delay a bit…


	8. Memories

"_What are you doing out here? It's snowing you know."_

"_Yun?" The woman turned her back to her back. "When did you come back?"_

"_Yesterday…we can save that later. Let's head back." _

_To his surprise, the woman shook her head._

"_No…never mind. I…I want to stay a little longer."_

"_Why?" He remembered she told him once that she hated snow because she couldn't stand the coldness._

"…_I like it now…I met him because of snow." Her face now shined in blissful with sweet smile hanged on her face._

"…'_Him'?"_

"_Oh my! I forgot to tell you!" Her small face brushed up with pink now. Yun had a bad feeling about it. "I…I'm going to marry next week!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me!" His response made her even fluster but she let it away with a smile. "So…will you come to my wedding party?"_

...

"Yun!"

Yun turned to the voice as they're about to set out after some preparations. He was wearing a sleeve less sweater and long thick pant to keep warm. The same went for the others, though they're on the long sweaters and long pants. Roze had once commented his sleeve less sweater was insane in the weather like this.

"Corona?"

His adopted daughter, the little Corona wore in light purple thick sweater with a big ribbon on top of her head ran toward him. She was informed by Yun himself that he had to go on a job regarding the snow harpies when he back to their home in Villnore.

Corona was his friend's daughter…or more to say, Corona was the daughter of his love one, however, she was married with another guy and both of them went missing now...he had reason to consider they're dead. As a friend and also as the one he once loved, Yun adopted little Corona and gave her the best he could.

That's what Ulrika heard from Roze and the others.

Ulrika had once visited this little girl, but this girl totally pissed her off. Know what? Her bad mouth of course! Ulrika couldn't believe there's someone as cruel mouth as Chloe!

"I forget to tell you one thing Yun!" Little Corona pointed her finger to her adopted father. "You have to come back to me, no matter what! You get it?"

Looks, what kind of attitude she had as a child!? Ulrika almost burst out her furious. This little brat even said 'I don't talk to a stupid.' to her! The furious swelled up inside as she tried to press it down.

"Yeah…you don't have to tell me. I will come back to you." Yun rubbed her head before he went with the others.

"A promise, you get it!?" Corona shouted behind. Ulrika caught a glimpse of tear dropping out from the little girl's eyes.

_W-What? Am I seeing thing? _Ulrika completely blinked. The little figure soon vanished in front of them as the snow blew again, blurting her view.

"That girl is bad mouth, but she is kind inside and always worries about Yun." Roze spoke quietly beside her.

"Huh?"

Pamela floated nearer to them. "Yes, she is a cute girl, don't you think so?"

"Pamela, I didn't say anything about cute or something like this. And, I don't think anything cute about her at all." Roze retorted back. Though he knew the girl for quite some times, it didn't mean he could consider Corona as cute type. "None of us could ever escape from her bad mouth."

Talking about that brought up some miserable memories of Pamela with the girl. Her shoulder dropped. "Yeah…she said I'm disgusted when I'm holding the teddy bear around…"

Ulrika burst out a laugh. _Now I get it! At least I'm not the only get that kind of treatment. _"What about you Jerktown?"

"W-What!?" Roze grimaced. "T-That's none of your concern!"

"I want to know! Tell me! Tell me!" She tugged his sweater not letting him got away from this.

"I know! She said Roze is a jerk, and 'You think you're cool? You're but a jerk!'!" Pamela held her fist up.

"Pff…!" Another laugh burst out from Ulrika. She couldn't hold her laugh anymore and laughed until tear squeezed out from her eyes corner. "Even a brat sees that…serve you right Jerktown!"

"S-Shut up Pamela!" _This big mouth…and…_ "Stop laughing chick!" His face completely in red like burned, which made Ulrika started another laugh after seeing that on his face.

"…Don't you think you should teach her the proper manner of addressing people Yun?" Sighing as she overheard the three of them, Anna face palmed remembering what the girl once said to her.

Dropping his shoulder in tiredness, Yun stroked his flaming-like hair.

"I know…but I just can't do anything on this."

"I think she wanted your attention over her." Jess tapped her finger on her chin when a possibility hit her mind. "She wanted your company, to stay by her side as much as you can."

"Huh? But I give her money…"

"Money is not everything." Roxis adjusted his spectacle.

"Yeah Yun! As a father you have to care her not only in fact of matter, but in the fact of spirit!" Nikki added. "She is but a little girl. She needs love more than anything…right Roxis?"

"…Why ask me?" Roxis tried to pull back his arm that was now leeched by the beastman. "But regardless, I agree with you."

"Oh…I know you're the best Roxis!" Nikki stroked her face on his arm making him jumped up.

"…Love more than anything…?" Stretching the back of his head, it seemed this really made him a headache.

"Think it slowly." Roze clapped his shoulder but no more explanation was provided to the mercenary. Of course, he had to search it for himself for the sake of Corona and himself. Well, he didn't quite understand as well, in fact.

"More importantly, you have to tell her not to call other stupid the first time they meet!" Ulrika added it at the end, and making everyone couldn't hold their laugh anymore, and burst out into a laugh. They could have imagined that would happen when they meet! "H-Hey, what are you guys laughing at!?"

It's no more snowing at the mountain now however; the first thing that came to sight was all the white color they could find. No green leaves, no blossom colorful flowers, not even an animal here. They're all white covered under the snow. Nikki told the party all the resident here had escaped since the day those snow harpies seized the place.

With the help of Roze, Ulrika finally brought herself up to the middle level of the mountain. Exhaling deeply as her breathe became visible, Ulrika rubbed her palms to get some warmth. She took a look to her surrounding, found nothing but only snow.

"…Hey, where's your sister **Enna**?" She asked the shorter boy beside her.

Enna, after some introduction, Ulrika got to know that the girl that ran to the mountain by herself was actually his sister Et. Apparently Et was his name and Enna was her sister's name in fact, but for some of the reason, Et took his name and Enna ended up took this name. Oh poor Enna…

"How am I supposed to know?" Enna seemed annoying to everything linked to Et. He shot Ulrika a frustrated glare. "…Stupid sister…how many troubles she wants to give me…?"

Strangely, Enna reminded her brother and sister. Unlike them, Enna was coming with them even though he kept complaining about how troublesome his sister could be. Ulrika believed her brother and sister would never do that for her, though they barely connected with each other.

_He can be cute when he grumbling… _Ulrika giggled as she thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Throwing a suspicious glare to the blonde, Enna crossed his arms wondered what's wrong with the girl.

"No, it's nothing!" Giving out another giggle, Ulrika took a big step forward and clapped hardly on his back when she passed by him.

"H-Hey, it's hurt…!"

Not wanting to be left behind, Ulrika ignored the blue haired boy and walked to the group which everyone was discussing something as she made a funny face to him, gesturing him 'Faster'.

"…So Nikki, you take the lead." As Ulrika and Enna were there, that's the first thing they heard from Anna.

Nikki rose up her hand. "Yeah, leave it to me!"

Leading the group, Nikki brought them up to another cliff. Following the path, though it's barely visible, Nikki was completely without any problem in leading them as if this place was her territory. For some of the time, she would stop and open up her ears to hear, or sniffed before they proceed forward.

"…So, this is the ability of the beastman." Ulrika was impressive since this was the first time she met with real beastman.

"Like a dog, like a cat." Roze nodded and commented. Though he had to say, Nikki was useful and reliable as comrade.

"I-I just try to make sure we won't get lost!" Nikki exclaimed as her face burned in red. "And I am not a dog!"

"So you're a cat?" Pamela tilted her head.

"Nikki sure is a cat!" Jess answered for Nikki. "Just take a look at her ears and tail!" She then grabbed the beastman's tail and squeezed.

"Nyyyyyaaaaaaa!"

Immediately Nikki jumped up and struggled to let go of her poor tail. Her hair was all stood up and made her looking like a fluffy cat. Pamela let out a squeak, exclaiming how cute she was in this look.

"Jess, I told you never grab my tail-"

"Nikki, don't shout!" Her voice's gone when Roxis suddenly covered her mouth using his palm. "You should never shout when you're in the snow mountain!"

"Hmmm…" Nodding her head, Nikki's face burned up in red as she looking at Roxis with her puppy eyes. Her ears and tail also dropped down. Slowly, she leaned against Roxis as if she was melted in his arm. "R-Roxis…"

Feeling something was wrong in that voice, Roxis sweat dropped as he quickly pulled back his hand and stepped back a few feet.

"A-Ahem…let's moves…"

"Heyyyyy!"

Before Roxis finished, another voice broke in. Knowing who the voice this was, they all turned their heads to see the pink haired and big breast girl waved her hand at them on the small cliff opposite their position. Immediately a bad feeling swelled inside everyone of them. Enna was the first snapped toward the new coming voice.

"Don't shout, stupid sister!" As if letting out his anger, though he was telling his sister not to shout, but he was the one that shouting now.

"Oh my." Pamela widened her eyes.

**My god… **Aeon let out a sigh.

"Hey Enna!" Anna also shocked by the reaction from the boy.

"Great…" Yun could only say this.

"What is it?" Tilting her head aside, Ulrika asked the baron beside her. However, the baron was not listening to her. Instead, he was more worried on what would happen the next second.

"Don't-"

It seemed his warning couldn't make it in time.

"Ooi Enna, Roze~!" She exclaimed loudly. "Are you here looking for me!?"

As they watched the big breast girl ran down the cliff and toward them, they felt the ground underneath was shaking and rumbling. While balancing their position, at the same time the rumbling sound became louder and together with the thick pure white snow pouncing over to them.

"What the hell!?"

"Waaaaaahhhhh!"

"Stupid sister-!"

The last one sure was coming from Enna. Some of them exclaimed, some of them cursed and some of them…of course were running!

"That's why I told you guys not to shout!"

"There's no time for this-"

"Shit!"

Okay, now there's no time to check whose voice belonged to. Exclaiming while trying their best to escape from the thick fallen snow, they all went separated. Ulrika ran toward the cliff side; almost fell as she noticing the cliff in front. She managed to break however, the rumbling made her lost balance once again, and resulting slipping.

Hearing the scream from the blonde, Roze immediately ran to her direction feeling an urge pushed him over. When he came to realize, he already stretched out his hand. Feeling he wouldn't make it in time, he leaped forward.

Seeing the hand in front of her eyes, Ulrika almost mistook it when she saw Jerktown was trying to save her. A warm feeling swelled inside her and urged her to reach out her hand too. When their hands finally touched each other, the thick snow pounced on them just in time and pushed them off the cliff. The heavy momentum almost let go of their hands, and to avoid this, Roze pulled the blonde to his embrace and circled with his arms.

Before everything turned to black, Ulrika heard a voice—more like a whisper, yet it's strong in will and firm.

"_I'll protect you…I promise."_

* * *

"W…p…wa…p!"

Feeling someone tapped her face, Ulrika used a hand to wave it off. As the light piercing into her sight, she grimaced and, even so unwillingly, she opened her eyes. First she saw a blur image with radiant blue. It made her felt nostalgic like she had seen it long time ago. Again the person tapped her face, telling her to wake up.

"Wake up already! How long you're gonna sleep now?"

"Jerktown…?" The blur image slowly turned clear. She realized the radiant blue was the reflection of his hair.

"…Are you feeling alright?" Roze didn't know he was holding his breathe all the time until she was finally backed to sense. "Good…you wouldn't know if you'll never wake up by sleeping in this place."

For a moment, she completely blinked before she got the message from him. Taking a look to her surrounding seeing only white color, she finally realized they're still in the snow mountain. Her breathe was visible everytime she exhaled.

The memories flew back to her mind let her caught up what had happened up until now. _Yeah…I remember we're having snow slide…Urgh! It's all because of that big breast woman!_

"…Where's everyone?"

"No idea." Roze looked up to the cliff they were before they fell down. Fortunately it's not that high or else they might have done. "Looks like we have to walk all the way back to that place." The others must be somewhere around there…_if they're lucky enough._

After some checking on her body to see if there's any wound, she only found some scratches. It wouldn't be a big deal so she just let it be. Bringing herself up to her feet, Ulrika stretched her body a little before further moving.

"Well then, let's get going!"

With that, the two of them started to walk all the way Nikki leaded them to. The snow slide caused some of the places changed their looks, and they're having hard time to recognize them. It's made them got lost a few times, mostly because Ulrika claimed the paths that she picked were right, and insisted Roze to trust her woman instinct.

"Woman instinct…" Cursing for god knew how many times under his breathe, Roze decided he would never trust woman instinct especially this chick.

Feeling the tease in his tone, Ulrika felt heat rose up to her cheek. "W-What!? My instinct always work…in the most important time!"

"Whatever…" Rolling his eyes, he decided not to respond any of her words. It would not make him hear the end of it, for the sake of his poor ears.

Ulrika, on the other hand, totally ignored his annoying face, or rather she didn't aware of it, and it would never bother her.

"Hey Jerktown, I heard that celebration will soon hold in Villnore right? What's that celebration for?" She saw the preparation town people worked on before the snowy storm struck the town. Since the preparation was needed to be proceed in order to meet the date of the celebration, that's why they're so anxious in taking down the snow harpies.

She saw the baron shifted his gaze to her in suspicious as if she had said something weird. Without knowing the reason, Ulrika looked back at him and gave him the same expression.

"…You don't know at all?" Sighing, _how's her early life in her village anyway? Why she seems completely know nothing? _"There's a day we're celebrate the creation of Land of Renaissance as to memorize the rebuilt of this nation…how can you be so ignorant?"

"I-I'm not!" She immediately retorted. "It's not like we could celebrate like that judging from our situation…" Especially after she moved to the forest, she was more like blocking from reaching everything. She didn't seem to remember their village had celebrated anything in her memories.

"…People will eat and play on that day until the next day morning. There's a dancing party at night. Everyone gather at the square hall and dance or sing…" _I never took serious on the celebration though…_he thought as he explained the activities would hold on the celebration through out the day.

He only participated when the time his grandfather was still alive. Even so, he barely took serious in it. After that, no matter how hard Lily tried to drag him out on that day, he would ignore her and locked himself at home. To him, it's better to have some rest rather than trapped in the crowd.

"Dancing party? Wow…I want to take part on that!" Ulrika sure she wanted to be a part of it. Eat for free? Sure she wanted a piece of it! "I want to go! I want to go!"

Taking his hand to climb up to the cliff, they're almost there to where they were before. Following behind the baron, the two of them took a small slope before them and headed to the next cliff.

"…Whatever you want, but first we need to settle this." Roze knew the chick would ever miss this chance. He just gave her a shrug.

"Oh hey Jerktown, why don't you-" Running forward to catch up with him as she wanted to tell him something, she happened to kick some stone on the ground along with tree trunk, making her stumbled and tripped. "Waaaah!"

Hearing the scream, Roze turned back to see her, and saw the blonde tripped over to him as he was unable to take the sudden weight that added on him, he caught her and fell to his back.

Okay, they're just tripped down. It's nothing hurt at all, consider Roze had shielded her from hitting the ground. But that's not that important for now, as they-

"…"

"…"

Blue met with green when they're so close almost touched each other. Fluster and embarrass showed in their eyes as they didn't know where to drop their gaze on. For Ulrika, all she saw was the radiant blue that she mistook as light the moment she opened her eyes, and now it's so close to her until she was melted into it.

As for Roze, he never thought once he would be this close to the chick. Watching her emerald orbs just an inch in front of him had made his heart beat on race. He could hear them became faster and faster. He swore, never once he was so close to a girl in his life, not even Lily.

They dare not to move, even just a little. For what?

_If I move now, will I…will I happen to touch his lips…? _Her heart was on race too. She could feel her cheek was burning…like they're truly burning! _W-What should I do…!?_

As if their bodies were glued, none of them dare to move or parted from each other. Not knowing the reason behind, but they enjoyed it now. Well, if excluded the race they had in their heart.

"…W-What do you want to tell me just now…?" Trying to lighten up the situation as well as to clear the embarrassment that surrounding them, Roze spoke up.

"Oh that…" Her voice was so soft and timid. Roze felt like he could melt in it. A part of him sure was melted in it, he knew. "I…I want to ask…if you want to join me on the celebration…"

"Umm…I…" Having no idea how to answer this since he thought he'd pass like he usually did, but now he had a feeling he couldn't reject her.

"C-Can you…?"

Her emerald orbs lost their shine as if she knew the answer through his hesitation, telling him how disappointed she was. It grasped his heart and made him felt bitter in his mouth.

_Damn…w-why she has to make those eyes so adorable!?_

"…I'll think about it." That's all he could say now.

But that's enough to cheer her up.

"R-Really?" Immediately her eyes shined in excited. Roze wouldn't know how much he'd like to see her in that.

Still, they remained unmoved. Ulrika felt his breathe was so hot when they brushed against her face. It's cold in this place however, it's so hot in between them.

"Hey Jerktown…"

"Hmm?" His heart skipped a beat when she called him.

"I…um…" Ulrika had no idea what she's trying to tell him, but she felt she had to say something. Or else…or else…_I might end up lean down…_her face went burned again by the thought.

Feeling her face leaned closer, Roze widened his eyes. Words couldn't express how shock he was, yet he was feeling a little happy about it. Just a little more…a little more…

"Oooiiii Roze!"

"Ahh!"

"Hff!"

Immediately the two of the love bird (wait, what!?) parted from each other's embrace and Ulrika made quite a distance away from the baron. Roze suddenly felt empty in his arm like losing something precious. With that, he cursed lightly at the girl that running to him.

"Roze!" Pouncing on the baron, Et took Roze into her embrace and hugged tightly.

"H-Hey!" Widening her eyes, Ulrika almost choked at the scene. "W-Who are you…Oh! You're the one who caused the snow slide!"

"Hmm? Who are you?" Et only tilted her head.

"Let go of him! You big breast woman!"

"You're meant…we're lover!" Et announced her right.

"WHAT!?" Another screaming, but now was from the blonde. "You…and she…?"

"No, that's not true!" Quickly pushing the pink haired girl off from him, _Why am I always getting into this kind of stuff!? _

"We always play together, aren't we? So you're my lover!" Et tackled the baron, not letting him got away from this. "You're jealous? Then we can play together!" This time she was talking to the blonde.

"J-Jealous?" Without reason, Ulrika's cheek went red again. "I am not! And who want to play with you! No way no way!" Stamping her foot, she turned back not wanting to bother with this 'lover' anymore.

"Hey!" Sighing, Roze could only watch her walked away. "…Et, I can't believe you always drag me into this."

"Hmm?" Obviously, the pink haired girl didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry big brother, we're not able to stop her…" Instead, Enna was the one to apologize for his stupid sister.

"That's just too bad." Roxis adjusted his spectacle, a hint of red across his face as he stole a glance to the female doctor beside him.

"Oh Roze, you're such a big boy now!" Nikki tapped his shoulder. She was too, stole a glance to Roxis.

"W-What…?"

"That's just too bad~ just a little more~ Oh my!" Covering her reddened face, Pamela let out a squeak like a child. "You see it Aeon? They're just…so sweet!"

**Yeah I saw it…unbelievable… **

"I agree with Pamela…never mind Roze, you'll have your chance!" Jess tried to encourage the baron however, to Roze, that's was more than an encouragement. "Hm? Anna?"

Anna stared blank at them, eyes losing focus and seemed mumbling something.

"Roze and Ulrika…and Et is his lover…?" Some pictures ran across her mind and finally her face burned. "Roze…how can you…? No, you should only marry with one of them! As a man, you should never hurt the girl!" Saying while pulling out her katana, Roze sweat dropped when the blade was waving to his direction.

"W-Wait! I totally have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Dodging the properly fatal strike, he exclaimed. "Don't tell me you guys saw it…?"

"Yes we are!" They all answered in unison, and that made his face burned in embarrassment. He could have died in this!

He face palmed. If there's a hole somewhere around here, he would like to hide in it…_why the hell they have to peek…? _

Seeing the others through the chink of his fingers, he found something wrong with the total of them. Checking for one more time, he knew what was wrong with it.

"…Wait, where's Yun?"

Upon that out, everyone looked at each other. Only Anna was able to answer him.

"We can't find him after the snow slide." She showed worry with hand grasped on her katana as an old habit. "I'm sure he is somewhere here. He's a tough man anyway."

No matter how, he's still worried about the mercenary. But indeed like Anna said, Yun was not someone would get beat down by the snow. He must be somewhere around here.

"So, should we continue on our way?"

"We just saw the Snow Harpy Queen. Perhaps she's not around. This will be the perfect chance for us!" Nikki raised her fist. "Come on guys, let's strike their base!"

"I agree with Nikki. We should eliminate the amount of them before the Queen back." Roxis concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

"…_I'm sorry Yun… I beg you, please take care of Corona!"_

"…_Don't tell me you're going to look for him."_

"_He must be alive, I trust him…I want to look for him!"_

"_Enough of this! He's dead, you know it!"_

"_No, he's not! He won't leave me, he won't!"_

"_Then what about Corona?"_

"_I can't live without him…please Yun, please take care of her before we're back…please, you're the only one I can rely on…"_

"…"

…

"…What the hell…"

Pulling himself out from the thick snow, Yun exhaled deeply to release the freezing air in his body.

"…You're just such a cruel woman, aren't you?" He sniffed, raising a bitter smile. "Knowing that I'll help you no matter what…"

What the hell he remembered her in the time like this? Perhaps the snow reminded her, or perhaps he missed her so much? No, it must because of the snow. Yun knew the woman that once occupied him had long gone. She was not his since he never told her his feeling. Part of this was his fault so he won't angry with her. However, he couldn't tolerate when she decided to abandon Corona just to look for him. They all knew that he wouldn't be surviving under the avalanche, but she refused to accept it.

Clenching his fist, he tilted up his lips however, he wasn't smiling at all.

"…Now it's pissed me off."

* * *

"Alright, I'm good to go!"

Slamming her hammer to the harpies that currently without their Queen to defend them, Nikki felt she had revenged for her harpies friends. Who told them to seize other's base like that!

Roxis struck with his cards against who tried to escape. To him, it's better to take down as mush as they could before the Queen back. Though they heard the Queen was strong, and she had s special ability that could kill a group of human within a minute if she wanted, they wouldn't know before they faced her, so eliminated as many as they could for the time being was the best choice.

Anna wielded her katana like she was dancing with the fearful speed. Pamela just floated aside as she watched Aeon did her jobs. Sometimes Pamela would cheer for her mana. As much as went to Et. She swung her chakrams and threw them to the harpies, making them flied and screamed. Laughing filled the air as she kept moving in between the harpies. Enna used a giant machine arm as his weapon and slammed his enemies. That machine arm was from his hand, and it could release missile. Jess stayed back and acted when necessary. Roze and Ulrika on the other hand was much like the others, trying on eliminating the enemies before they finally fought the Queen.

Before they approached the harpies' base, Nikki had briefed them the information about the Snow Harpy Queen. Though she was too, having no idea what kind of ability the Queen might have, but considered the Queen could even bring the snow, they could much imagine what that skill might be.

"It's so funny!" Et exclaimed as she threw her chakrams.

"Why I have a feeling like we're bullying the weakling?" Jess tilted her head as she commented their situation. Well, it's looked like they were.

Anna paused for a moment. "…I hate this." Furrowing her brows, she didn't thought about it until Jess mentioned. Now it's looked like they're truly bullying a bunch of bird creatures.

"…Just don't think about it." Roze dropped his face. He didn't like it too.

"Oh hey look! The Queen is back!" Everyone looked over when Et screamed out. There's a pure white harpy along with two harpies that similar with her by her side. It seemed the scene shocked the Snow Harpy Queen, judging from her expression.

"What are you human doing in my base!?"

"I could have asked you the same question!" Nikki stamped her feet. "How could you simply lurk into others' place and then just kicked them out like that!?"

"That's just because they're weakling!" The Queen retorted back.

"…But you cause us a big trouble in our town. Sorry but we can't let it be." Roxis pulled out a card and ready for battle.

"Fine, that's lots I have to settle with you human!"

The Queen's two servants, the maiden waved their wings and brought the freezing wind to the team. The strong wind not only froze them, as well as brought up ice pillars from the ground. Some of them managed to dodge and some of them blocked it. The Queen too, joined her servants. Strong and freezing wind almost benumbed them from moving further.

"Oww…it's cold!"

"Damn…the three of them!" Nikki warned her friends. "Watch out guys, that's the snow maiden! They have similar ability like the Queen!"

Figuring the harpies would be a trouble for them, Nikki busy handled the rest of the enemies that were so excited when their Queen was back to save them. She threw out a seed-like thing to the ground as she slammed the hammer. Back to the seed, it grew up to be a big tree. Nikki slammed on the tree and a bunch of spiky fruit dropped down. Those harpies all cried for their life when they got hit by them.

"Guys, I got your back!" Nikki smirked.

Anna shifted her katana, forcing herself to move under the strong wind. She dodged a few times when the ice pillars emerged. Slashing her katana creating a shockwave from the ground up to one of the maidens, though the maiden dodged her attack, it managed stopped the maiden from bringing the wind temporarily. As the wind turned slightly weak, she immediately jumped up to the maiden and slashed.

"I'll help you." Flicking the cards form his hand, Roxis backed her up with multiple cards threw out once in a time. Because of the wind, he missed a few times but Roxis was a learning type. He quickly learned from the mistake and changed his tactic.

While on the other hand, Enna fired his missile to another maiden. The explosion caused the maiden stunned a bit and that made her stopped from creating the wind. Et quickly followed up and swung her chakrams. Then she turned her chakrams into a bow, locking on the maiden and shot. No enemy could escape out from her Lock-On Arrow.

Upon the freezing wind struck them, Ulrika quickly used her skill Element Barrier to create a barrier-like shield to reduce the damage they might receive. Pamela shielded Jess in case necessary, as well as the healer whenever the team needed help.

With the wind turned out to be weak, Roze charged to the Queen. Slashing down the Sword of Light, the Queen was fast enough to dodge. She struck back with her sharp claws while the baron shifted his sword to block it. The Queen didn't let him got away. She chased up and clawed him. Leaping when he was forced to land, he flicked his sword and pushed the Queen back.

_I hope Yun is here…_Roze cursed when the thought flashed across his mind. He wouldn't know how well the mercenary's skill could be until this moment…no, he always knew it, but he only realized when they came down to this. _If he is here, thing can turn better with his skills…_

Roze admitted Yun was good partner when they down to fight. Among those he knew, Anna, Vayne, Yun and Flay were the best fighter in the nation. Though the doctor rarely fought, Roze knew how well his skills went. Flay, Roze didn't have to mention as everyone knew it already. Anna, on the other hand, was the only female fighter he recognized as the best. However, none of them could match his style as well as Yun.

_How is he now?_ He couldn't stop from worrying his friend. _No, I have to concentrate on the battle!_

Shaking off the thought, Roze took a quick turn as he aimed his sword to the Queen and shifted it when the Queen ducked; he quickly gave her a sharp cut on her legs. The Queen let out a painful cry. Grimacing, the Queen flied back to the sky to avoid any touch with the baron.

"No way!"

Ulrika swung her whip releasing the green energy to strike. The light kept chasing the Queen and burned her pure white feather. Smirking as Roze glad the blonde made it in time; he again jumped up to the sky.

Tackling the maiden, Anna kept her none-stop attacking with the cards from Roxis supported her from behind, they dodged the ice pillars while continued the attacks. Jess would throw a bomb when she found the great timing to do so, and managed to distract the maiden even more. Ordering her mana around, Pamela let Aeon sucked the life essences from the harpies and released it to heal the team.

Punching the giant machine arm when he filled the empty place his sister left of, Enna pushed the maiden to the ground. Not wanting to miss the fun, Et threw out her chakrams. As the chakram hit the maiden, she followed up and struck with another chakram on hand. Pushing the maiden to the sky, she leaped, throwing out the chakrams and quickly vanished. The chakrams were more like flying sword that shuttled back and forth. Enna sweat dropped as he saw the maiden being tortured like a doll. At last, it seemed the maiden couldn't take it anymore.

Taking a look to her two servants, the Queen went crazy as they're beaten down by the human.

"Why you human…I won't forgive you! Take this! Freezing Tornado!"

A strange strong wind along with the snow blew down to the team. As the team in the center, the snowing storm circled up like a tornado up to the sky, trapping them within it. It's not only storm. In fact, the wind was fast as if some knives when it turned. Lots of ice needles gathered up from the ground and stung them.

"What…?"

"Ouch…it's hurt!"

"Hey, the wind cut me!" Someone exclaimed.

They could barely open their eyes as the ice needles might hurt. Not more than a second, they could felt their bodies were all in small scratches, and some clearly seen cuts on legs and arms. Even Jess tried to heal; the scratches would form the next second.

"…I can't open my eyes…!"

"Enna, missile!" Anna shouted.

"…No way, can't lock on!"

"Me me me, let me try!" Et lifted up her bow and shot. However, under the storm, Anna really had no idea whether to where her arrow aimed.

"Whoa-!"

"Oh my!"

"Stupid sister!"

_Just like what I expected…_Roze leaped back as he heard the similar sharp voice he had heard during the fight with the crazy woman. _Luckily it's not Enna's missile…_

Exclaiming filled the air. The unlucky one like Ulrika, Pamela and Enna almost became the targets of the Lock-On Arrow rather than the Snow Harpy Queen. The storm blew away the arrows and the worst was, they didn't know where the girl was aiming at all since they couldn't see the Queen.

"Stop that Et!" Anna regretted to give that order. She wouldn't expect Et would act by herself. "Stop that at once!"

"…I don't think you should use that in the circumstance like this." Roxis shot the big breast girl a dead glare. He caught a glimpse where the female doctor rummaged something in her bad. "Don't use the bomb Jess!"

"Huh?" Blinking as her name being mentioned all of the sudden, Jess almost dropped her bag. She quickly grabbed it back. "W-What!?"

"I said don't use the bomb unless you want to eliminate all of us!" Roxis repeated.

Finally catching the message from the noble, Jess nodded back. "Y-Yes!"

"But what should we do!?" Nikki covered her face using her arms, but that only making more scratches on her arms. "The wind is getting faster! And we'll die by getting cut!"

"…So this is the special ability of the Queen?" Roze cursed. The only way to break this was only from outside. "Like hell!"

Taking a look at the blonde, he secretly relieved to see she was still hanged on there. Though he saw some cuts and bloods on her arms and legs, but everyone else was the same now.

He opened his eyes tried to find the Queen however, only the tornado storm in sight. Cursing, _Yun, where are you!?_

* * *

Smirking, the mercenary saw everything from the upper cliff. Stretching his arm for a bit, Yun took a step forward when he readied his claws.

"…So that's the Snow Harpy Queen?" Snorting, he dashed straight to the Queen ignored the other harpies that still around.

Alerting as the Queen sensed the danger approaching, the other harpies shielded her as the sharp claws almost cut through her. Gasping at the scene, the Queen widened her eyes in disbelief.

The other harpies' cry snapped her out from the deep shock. Looking at the intruder, she had a feeling she was looking at the raging flame. Something was different with the human in front. She again stunned her eyes met with the intruder's.

Without speaking anything, Yun again struck out. Not giving any chance for the Queen to react, he first emerged the flame pillars. Like before, the other harpies shielded her and ended up got burned. Not over yet, Yun emerged another flame pillar. The Queen warned her harpies and waved her wings to block the flame. However in the next second, she saw the intruder was nowhere to be found anymore.

"I'm here."

Like a whispering, it shocked the Queen as she tossed her head to the voice; only saw the intruder raising his huge claws—unknown to when the claws had turned to be the huge one—her body was ripped opened. Scary red as if it would melt her, the Queen screamed in pain.

Landing, Yun went to check if the Queen was dead. He shot a glare to other harpies as a warn 'Leave this place', and then he shifted his gaze to the tornado the Queen created.

The tornado slowly turned weak and revealing his friends that were trapped within it, Yun released an exhausted sigh. He crossed his arms and back to his usual playful behavior.

"What are you getting yourself into?"

"…Nice timing Yun." Roze could only raise a bitter smile, knowing full well his friend was teasing.

Putting the katana into the sheath, Anna took a slight bow to show her appreciation.

"Thanks for saving us."

"…Hey, heal first." Yun grimaced at the scene. "It's hurting my eyes with all those wounds and bloods on you guys."

Blushing, Anna coughed to cover her embarrassment. Jess quickly healed with Pamela and Ulrika's help.

Yun looked up to the blue sky, a smile formed on his face. No more the pissed off face, but a rather peaceful smile.

_You're dead in my heart since the day you decided to marry with that guy. I hate you chose him but not me…I might still hate you now, but not because you don't love me, it's because you left Corona like that when she needed you the most. I mean, how can you left your child when you know she needed you more than anything. But at the end, you chose him instead of your child. That's what I can't tolerate. _

_So…goodbye my love._

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Okay, I have made a romance (is that called romance?) scene between Roze and Ulrika. This is included in the plan in the first place when this story came out. Weird? Dislike it? Tell me in your review.

And the fight with the Snow Harpy Queen…I think that's a little offs the line. I think it's a bit weird with the special skill the Queen has, but because I can't find other skill other than Freezing Wind she used in the game, so this is how it's come up. Though…I still feel a little weird…and I'm sorry Yun has taken the role of defeating her in this chapter. There's might some more typos in this one, since it's night time,Ii'll just let just let it be. I'll come back to check later.

Anyway, if you really feel something odd in this chapter you can always tell me. See you in next chapter then!


	9. The Celebration Is On!

The day of celebration soon approached. To meet the date of the celebration, people quickly resumed their preparation after the threat. They quickened their pace for everything so they wouldn't miss the celebration. To Villnore, this celebration was more than just to celebrate the creation of Land of Renaissance, but also for their own town.

Roxis hid the group of wanted in his mansion. As to show his appreciation, he didn't report to Land of Renaissance. Of course Flay had played his part in this as well. To ensure their safety, Roxis didn't let them leave the mansion so to reduce the chances they might get found out until the day of the celebration.

Among the group, only Jess and Nikki were free to do what they wanted. They would go out to help out the preparation works and brought any news back to the group. With everybody's help, the preparation finally done and met the day of the celebration.

"…Too bad we can't join." Anna looked down from the balcony together with Jess and Pamela. They only allowed watching from here.

"Yeah…I'm bored…I want to join…" Pamela grumbled while dropping her head.

"Pamela, I don't think there's any problem for you because you can sneak!" Jess chuckled, trying to cheer the ghost up. "Well, tonight is the dancing party. I don't think people can find out about you guys since it's so crowded."

"Oh great idea Jess!" Immediately the ghost lifted her head in excited. "I can sneak as I want! Hooray!"

"…Dancing party, huh?" Anna tilted up her lips as she remembered something. "It's so fun back then in Land of Renaissance during the dancing party."

There's a time in this event, Vayne invited her to have a dance with him. Anna blushed when she recalling the scene. Vayne was not too good in dancing anyway. He always happened to step on her feet that night but Anna could see he's trying his best. The day after the celebration, Lily told her that Vayne learnt this since a week ago before the celebration. Though she didn't know why Vayne did that, but it's enough for Anna to felt warm.

"Yes…it's so much fun, especially when Anna and Vayne danced." Jess's comment made Anna almost choked. "Vayne was so dumb when comes to dance."

"Yes, I saw it too!" Pamela chuckled, leaning closer to Anna. The smile she hanged on her face made Anna sweat dropped. "Anna…so what happened after that?"

"W-What do y-you mean?" Anna's face burned up. "N-Nothing happened…"

"Really~?" The ghost threw her doubtful glare.

"Of course!" Anna huffed. Her face turned even red. "What you could have thought of?" Though Anna wouldn't admit she was a bit disappointed when Vayne just left like that after the dancing party, but she knew clearly Vayne was not the type to take advantage on the others. That's why she—

"Oh by the way…do Roxis invites you to have a dance with him tonight, Jess?" Enough picking on Anna, Pamela turned her target to Jess instead.

"Roxis?" Jess tilted her head. "No…why? Did Roxis tell you he wants to invite me?"

Pamela and Anna both threw each other a glance before answering the question of her. In unison, they let out a sigh, feeling sorry for the spectacled noble.

"…Jess, sometimes I really wonder if your brain or eyes are broken." Didn't want to talk much about it, Anna shifted her gaze back to the crowd in the town.

"Huh? What that's supposed to mean?" Swelling her cheek, Jess protested.

"So...Jess, what if Roxis asked you about that? Will you join him?" Raising a mischief smile, Pamela continued her question. She wanted to know more!

"Hmm…" Tapping a finger on her chin, Jess raised her brows to think. "Well, I don't think anything hurt with that invitation. So I'll go!"

A slight gasp sounded from behind them as they turned their head to see. The spectacled noble stood still there with a tomato red face when they found him. Clearing the awkward by coughing it off, Roxis walked to the girls and greeted them.

"Good morning…"

"Good morning Roxis. Did you sleep well?" Jess greeted him back.

Roxis's heart skipped a beat seeing such an adorable smile. "Y-Yes, thank you…"

"Roxis, it's a bad habit to listen to the girls' talk like that you know?" Pamela slightly furrowed her brows, though she was not really angry.

With a flinch, Roxis took a step back avoided to touch with the ghost. He had enough of the ghost already!

Thinking the miserable memories he had with the ghost before, Roxis swore he was such a fool and useless. How come he would ever listen to the ghost's suggestions in order to get closer to the female doctor? If not because of that, Roxis might not be this afraid of the ghost…probably.

"I-I'm sorry! Just don't get near to me!" He had ready his card underneath his shirt preparing for the worst. But he might forget that the physique attack wouldn't effective to the ghost…

"Stop picking the poor guy Pamela…" Finally Anna had him shielded. Roxis nodded to her as to show his appreciation.

"I'm not picking on him!"

"Ignore Pamela. So do you want something from us?" Jess said.

"Well y-you see…um, will y-you like to join me in tonight's party?" Losing his gut to look at the female doctor's eyes, Roxis shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Oh oh! Exactly like what we discussed just now!" Pamela squeaked. Anna also turned her attention to the pair.

"Oh that…of course, why not?" Smiling sweetly, Jess truly had no idea how her smile was killing the spectacled noble.

"I-I see…thanks…"

"No way! Stop that! Roxis is mine tonight!" Another intruder shouted for her right. Nikki rushed to the balcony and grabbed Roxis, pulling him away from Jess.

"But Nikki, you have your job tonight right?" Jess asked.

It made Nikki silent. "E-Even though…I-I won't let you two have your time!"

"Nikki…"

Anna sighed. She rubbed her temple hoping to have a moment of silence for herself alone. Turning around, she left the place, letting the three of them to discuss and the ghost there. Taking a step out from the balcony, she saw another chasing game was occurred in front of her eyes.

"Ne Roze, let's go to the celebration!" Et tackled the arm of the baron and begged. The baron, on the other hand, was trying to get himself from the girl. "It's boring staying in the house!

"You can have Enna accompany you…let go of me already!" Roze shouted furiously. "And my arm!"

"Enna doesn't want to join me…he has another girl to date with now…he doesn't want me!"

"Then you better think it yourself…why he doesn't want to go with you!" Trying his best to pull his arm back however, Roze underestimated the strength of the pink haired girl. _My arm definitely is going to break!_

"Hey let go of Jerktown!" The blonde chased up from behind. "He already promised me to go with me tonight!"

"Why? Roze is my lover!" Et exclaimed her right.

The blonde shouted back. "I don't care. He did promise me!"

_The mansion is so lively now…huh?_ Anna rubbed the bridge of her nose. She decided to pretend she saw nothing. _How is Vayne now anyway…?_

* * *

At last, Roze able to free himself from the big breast girl. However, he was not allowed to rest as he planned since he had promised the blonde to go to the dancing party with her.

Roxis let the group had their fun for only this time. To avoid the people found out them, they changed their look for quite a bit. Ulrika released her two pony tails and Roze had a cap with him. People might not recognize Ulrika but Roze at least since he was a baron. There's still some times left until the dancing party, but it's so crowded now in the street until they nearly became the sandwich in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh hey, this looks delicious!" Ignoring the baron behind her, Ulrika went to the stall ahead. "That looks delicious too!"

_Everything looks delicious to her…_it made Roze thought of the first time they went to the square hall in Land of Renaissance. It twisted his face for a bit but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to let her had fun once in a while in the time like time. _It's celebration anyway…_

Walking in the middle of the street, he recalled the memories he had back in Land of Renaissance. How long he had felt such bustling? He couldn't remember now. He missed lots of fun after his old folk gone. It's true he didn't like such crowded scene but for once of the time, he had thought would it because the old folk gone had took away his happiness as well. It's had been long time since he smiled from deep of his heart…

"Hey Jerktown, come over here! You're just a slow punk!"

"Yeah…right away…" Sighing as he obliged, he wondered what this situation he had dragged himself in was. First was Et, now was this chick. They liked to drag him into the situation he didn't want to, but somehow he felt so whole with the life he had now. Strange, huh?

"Hey take this!" Ulrika handed him an ice ball she had bought.

"Are you a kid?" Though he spoke so, he took the ice ball at last. Now he also wondered when had he really bought an ice ball for himself.

"You're mean! I just like it, bleh!" Turning around continuing her search of foods, Ulrika again got attracted by something else in the stall in front. "Jerktown, what is this!?"

Roze walked closer to her. As he approached the stall, it appeared to be a shooting-and-lucky game.

"If you're able to shoot the thing you want from the shelf, you will get that as your reward…sorts like that."

"I see…" She scanned the present that were now displayed on the shelf and finally pointed on a necklace. "I want that!"

It was the second grand prize as Roze raised his brows on that. Though the rule was sounded easy, but it's wasn't that easy in real.

"…Try if you want."

"I'll show you what I can do!" Feeling the teasing in his tone, Ulrika slammed the potch on the stall and almost shocked the stall keeper.

She lifted the toy gun and aimed at the target she wanted. As she shot, the bullet just seemed to give a shave to the necklace. She squeaked, loaded another bullet on the toy gun. This time the bullet flew to another side of the stall. Not wanting to give up like that, she tried over and over again until she felt exhausted.

"…No, I'm not giving up!" Shoving her hand into the pocket to find another potch however, her pocket had gone empty. "Oh my! My potch!"

_Again she used up all her potch._ Roze shook his head. He walked forward and gave the stall keeper another potch.

"I'll try." He didn't want to waste time in this, and it started to get annoying. This chick would just keep continuing before she got that necklace. So it's better he gained it for her…if he could. Wait, it's not like he was doing this for her!

Ulrika held her breathe as she watched him aimed at the necklace and shot. A sound of something dropped down before she saw the bullet hit the target. Her mind totally went blank at that one moment.

Letting out a sigh, Roze figured his skill on playing this hadn't gone rust since his old folk taught him. He took the prize from the stall keeper and turned to the blonde, only met with her widened eyes and blanked face.

"Hey, what's got into you?" He outstretched the necklace to her.

She stared at the necklace for a moment, and then looked at him again. She still couldn't believe he got this the first time he played it.

"…F-For real…?"

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his brows.

"You got this! I-I can't believe it!"

"…You want this right? Take it already." It sounded harsh from her though as is she was doubted his skill, but Roze just shrugged it off.

Ulrika took the necklace and yelped happily. She put on the necklace immediately. It looked good on her, he had to admit.

_She can be this happy over such a small thing…_Roze thought as he rose up a soft chuckle. "Come on, the dancing party will start soon."

"Yeah! Here I come!"

As they arrived in the central hall, the party started just in time. As the announcement had made, the people around cheered over it and music started to on. Everyone paired up and danced. Those who not participated in the dancing clapped their hands with the music going along. It made the dancing party even cheerful and bustling. Ulrika pulled Roze along with her to the party. Though she didn't know how to dance, she intimated their style. With Roze helped her, she managed to get herself into the dance.

"It's so fun!" Her chuckle filled the air around them.

Seeing her smiling face, Roze felt a warm swelled inside him as if the girl in front had woken up his long gone spirit over things. Her golden long hair swung in the air as they danced, making her more adorable than she used to be. She might not be the most beautiful girl he had met over the years, but indeed was the one that could hit him the most. He remembered the voice he had heard in his illusion, and it matched perfectly with her. It's not matter whether there's something to do with it or not, he enjoyed the moment now and her accompany.

"Oh my Roze!" Pamela suddenly pulled the baron from other side, and forcing them to part with each other as they exchanged their partner. It shocked the both of them where Ulrika stunned with the sudden changed of partner.

"Eh? Eh? Pamela…and Yun!?" Ulrika shifted her gaze in between Roze and Yun, confusing with the changed. Yun also wore a cap to cover his flaming red hair. He raised a smile.

"Don't be this surprise. We use to change partner during the dance." He spoke softly near her face. He even threw a smile to Roze that was watching them.

Ulrika blushed with such intimated touch. "W-What!?"

"Now here you go."

Not really getting what Yun was saying, she was again being pulled to other people. It was Enna now.

"What? You come here too?" Enna seemed displeased to get changed with his partner. His gaze would drop on other side as Ulrika noticed he was watching a girl.

"Say…Et said you got girlfriend now…is it that little girl there?" Ulrika chuckled.

Enna's face went burned. "I-It's not like that! I…I-I…we're just friend!"

"Friend is it?" Disbelief clearly written on the blonde's face as she smiled, Enna cursed his sister for her big mouth.

"That stupid sister…"

On the other hand, Roze was changed from Pamela to Anna. Anna first raised her brows when she saw him, and then she smiled softly. Like the others, she changed her outlook as well with a pink shirt and short pants, completely unlike her.

"That is rare for you Anna." Roze commented as he looked closely on her.

Anna blushed a bit and tossed her head to other side. "Thanks for you commitment anyway…"

"So, do you believe I'm innocent now?" Honestly he wanted to know how she thought in this case. Was she still thought he was the murderer or she had changed her thought?

"…You still hold suspicion in this." Anna's answer sure made him disappointed, but Anna added behind. "Anyway, I think there's misunderstanding in this as well. Still, proof me you're innocent."

Her words eased his worry. Roze raised a smile. Anna stared at his smiling face for quite a while until Roze felt embarrassed.

"…What are you looking at?"

"No…I just wonder how long it's has been I saw your smile." Anna's gaze drifted to somewhere else. "You seem to lose your ability to smile since Mr. Eugene died…and from then on, you refused to join us whenever in playing or training. You always remain alone. Even in the celebration, you didn't join us as well."

Roze remained silence. He didn't know what to say to Anna. It's true coming from her. Vayne, Anna, Jess and him were use to grow up together. Though the other three were older than him, they accepted him and treated him like their little brother. Back then, they learned to fight together from old folk. However, after old folk died, they didn't have the chance to do that together again…or rather he should say, he distanced himself from them. Old folk's death truly gave him a strong punch on him. He couldn't tell the reason, but as if he saw someone important die in front of him before, he couldn't wave the sadness and heaviness that lingered on his heart. He felt guilty over the death of his old folk…and for that unknown someone.

"I don't know what's got into you that time. We all understand how you felt but…sorry; we're not able to do much during the most difficult time of yours."

Roze shook his head. "No, it's not like that." It's weird to hear something like this from Anna though; Roze felt he understood Anna more. "I think I was letting the feeling got over me and making me ignored others around. I…I'm afraid to get hurt again; afraid I'll again feel the pain of losing someone important to me. I'm just a jerk."

Taking a turn like everyone around with the dance going along, Anna flicked a finger on his forehead. "Listen, I'll kill you if you can't proof to me. As the imperial captain, I still hold the promise to myself."

"Got you, Captain Anna…" He should know…this was Anna after all. _But I guess it doesn't matter now right? _He had a feeling that things would work out at last.

"Okay, change now."

"Huh?" Still occupying by his thought, Roze been pushed to other's hand.

Grabbing the baron's hand, Jess winked her eyes at him as if she was surprised to see him. "Roze?"

"Now it's your turn huh, Jess?" He heard Et's voice as well. Her chuckle filled the air and he bet she was more like playing than dancing. He wondered who the unlucky one that paired up with her was. He only hoped he was not the next.

"So where is Ulrika?" Jess tilted her head and searched for the blonde.

"Like I know…" Suddenly he felt some killing aura coming from his back. Taking a glance behind, he found the spectacled noble. His face softened after seeing Jess's smile.

"…Jess, do you know…"

"Know what?" Jess winked her eyes in confusing.

"I mean…" He tried to keep his voice low but enough for the female doctor to hear. "Do you know Roxis likes you?"

"…Oh that…" Chuckling, Jess gave the spectacled noble a glance before answering, making sure he wouldn't overhear. "Roze, don't tell Roxis and the others…of course I know. But don't you think it's funnier staying in this way?"

_Pity you Roxis…_Roze felt sorry for the spectacled noble.

When he was about to say something else, the crowd cheered loudly, completely covered his voice. Then he saw Nikki jumped up to the stage in front.

"Hoooray everyone!"

"Nikki!"

"Ms. Nikki-!"

Everyone, especially the boy cheered even louder. Feeling a tug on his hand, he shifted his gaze back to Jess, and saw her winked at him. Before he getting the message from her, Jess pushed him behind and exchanged their partners with Roxis.

"Whoa!" Ulrika dropped back into Roze's arm once again, and feeling a bit blur after being push and pull by everyone else around. "J-Jerktown?" At least not someone she didn't know at all. Ulrika could finally let out a relieve sigh.

"Alright, come on!" Another cheered coming from crowd as Nikki had the music on.

_Kinkon kane ga natte hajimaru mainichi_

_Kankon tanoshikutte koneko mo korogari_

_Iyagaueni mo takanaru mune_

_Mohaya tomarare hashinai no desu_

_Chotto okurachatte aresu mo mata yoshi_

_Chatto kakasazu ni komame ni risaachi_

_Kyou mo megane ga kuuru desu ne_

_Tsuin teeru ga niaimasu ne_

"Nikki's famous song…"

"Hey, her voice is great…I never thought she can sing!"

"Well, Nikki is the most talented and famous idol in Villnore though…" Roze smiled. "Her song captured a lot of fans."

The dance was still on going. With Nikki's song along, the dancing party finally reached the climax of the celebration.

"Roxis-!"

Before the said noble able to react to the shout of his name, the beastman girl pounced on him and had him nowhere to run. Jess quickly took a few steps back.

_Kiai iremasho minna raibaru_

_Maketatenai!_

_Nee oshiete! Watashi no shiranai koto_

_Nee kikasete! Anata no yaritai koto_

"Nikki…please don't shout my name in public. I don't want to get killed by your fans." Pulling himself up from the pounce, Roxis only felt glares from all the way around. He adjusted his spectacle as he distanced himself with the beastman idol.

"No way! They all know I LOVE you!" Her confession earned some cries from the boy especially the young one. Roxis also choked by such a straightforward confession.

Now it made Roxis felt troubled. Though he looked calm as usual, but deep down his heart he wished someone could save him!

When he was worried over such a thing, someone walked to him and shielded him. She was—

"Sorry Nikki, but I'm not gonna let you have him."

"…I know you feel the same as me Jess."

The female doctor, Jess remained her usual sweet smile as she turned to Nikki's fans. "Guys, don't worry. Noble Roxis is mine! So…let's ignore Nikki's confession!"

The cries turned to cheer again. Some spark could be seen in the air when the two girls' gaze met.

"I thought you like Vayne, Jess."

"I like Vayne too of course! He is my friend!" Jess chuckled happily. Anna felt her heart skipped a beat but relieve after hearing the last sentence. "I like all of my friends. You too Nikki!"

"Then don't get into my way!"

"No way Nikki, you know Roxis LIKES me instead of you." Jess pressed the word 'likes', and showed her right to Nikki. It made Nikki jumped up.

"Roxis…Roxis, say something already!" Nikki stamped her feet, looked to Jess's back to find Roxis. However…

"Um? Roxis?" Jess also turned back to find Roxis after she heard nothing from the spectacled noble.

"He's unconscious…please leave him some spaces." Roze carried the poor noble on his shoulder. Upon Jess stepped out and announced her right, the noble immediately fainted.

"Poor Roxis…" Anna muttered under her breathe. _It must a strong hit to Roxis… _

"Oh my! Oh my!" Pamela spun Aeon in the air, making the mana protested.

**Hey…don't spin me…stop that Pamela!**

"Nice attack, Jess…" Yun hugged Corona up. He shook his head before he got out the of the scene and headed back to his home.

"Roxis!?"

"Opps…I guess it's too much for him." Sucking her tongue out, Jess shrugged before she turned around and ran. "The celebration still on Nikki! Leave Roxis to me!"

"Hey wait Jess-"

"Please sing Ms. Nikki!"

"Don't go, Ms. Nikki!"

"I hate you Jess-!"

* * *

Leaving the poor spectacled noble to the female doctor's hand, Roze and Ulrika left the central hall. Ulrika didn't want to go back to the dancing party again which surprised the baron. Instead, Ulrika wanted some walk.

"It's so fun today! I never participated any celebration as fun as this!" Laughing replaced the silence around as they walked on the empty street on the other side of the town. Since everyone gathered at the central hall, it's safe to take a walk here. "…Nope, I never have chance to participate in any celebration.

"…Yeah, it's fun today." Roze agreed with her. This was the first time he truly thought the celebration was fun. _It's because she is around, perhaps…?_

Looking at her face, Roze felt the same urge to pull her into embrace again. _Again I feel this way…why? Is it because of her or what?_

_-Roze…thank you._

He blinked at the image that flashed across his eyes. The same voice in his illusion and the same bright golden as if the sun…this was…!

_-Roze, don't get near! Run…RUN!_

An explosion occurred in front of his eyes, and the girl in golden colored disappeared. A grieve gripped his heart as he clutched his chest.

"Hey…Jerktown!" Seeing something wrong went on him, Ulrika quickly knelt down to see what happened. "What's wrong!?"

He let out a shaky breathe, feeling terrible as if the time he lost his old folk. The pain he afraid the most again swelled inside him and almost consumed him. Roze knew he couldn't sustain the lost of someone he loved again…he couldn't take it himself! He grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace.

"J-Jerktown…?"

"Just a moment…please…" Burying his face into her golden yellow hair, he whispered softly. No, it's not whisper, it's more like…

"Hey…are you…" _Crying…? _Ulrika didn't dare to voice out. She knew even so, the baron wouldn't admit it.

She hugged him back by circled her two arms at his back. She didn't know what's got into him, but he needed a moment of peace for now.

At least…for now.

* * *

"Onii-sama?" Lily walked near to her brother at the balcony of the castle. From here, they could see the whole Land of Renaissance.

"Lily...don't you participate the dancing party?" Vayne smiled lightly. Lily could see his tiredness after what they had been through.

"No...I don't have mood now. Okasama also locked herself in her chamber."

This would be the most difficult time for them. But the citizen wouldn't care for this. Everyone had their trouble in life, especially they as the royal family. With no one could rule the nation, this would be the most dangerous and difficult time they must face. However, even in the time like this, nobles only care for who would inherit the crown, but not how to sustain Vayne in this.

And, there's one more thing...

Lily took a glance at Vayne.

_Is Onii-sama knows about this? _He might not. Lily doubted if her brother could take it after knowing what the noble gossiped behind him. _That must be rumor...that can't be...!_

"...Onii-sama, I'm going back to my chamber. Don't stay here too long, or else you'll catch cold." After checking on Vayne, Lily left the place. "By the way...is Sulpher alright?"

"I guess...I'll make sure to check on him again." Vayne barely gave any expression. For a moment, Lily couldn't seem to know what he's thinking. It scared her for a while.

"W-Well, good night Onii-sama..."

"Good night."

With the worries, Lily walked back to her own chamber. Whim greeted her the moment she opened the door and stepped in.

"You're back Hime-sama. Is the celebration going alright?" She prepared the pajama for Lily while asking.

"Hmm...everyone is enjoying."

"So...how about Vayne-sama?" Whim asked uncertainly. She stopped her work on hand.

"He seems alright...I don't think he knows the rumor already, but still..." It added another shade of worry on the princess's face.

"Don't worry Hime-sama. I'll try to find out who spread the rumor behind." Whim reassured her princess.

"I'm counting on you, Whim."

_I'll make them pay fro spreading the rumor. Onii-sama...sure he IS my brother. How dare they stained his name?_

Rumor said Vayne was not son of the late king. Vayne was actually found by Bernard when he was a child somewhere in the castle. During that time, Lily was not yet born, so Bernard adopted him and raised him as his son. But what was true and what was fake...Lily really had no idea. But Vayne...he's living with her together in the past twenty-four years. The memories they had was not fake. And she believed Vayne was her brother, no matter they're related or not.

_I swear...I'll protect him this time._

* * *

Oh hey I'm back!

Okay, I planned to have some fun in this chapter (but somehow the end of the chapter becomes a little too heavy, I think?). This chapter is not in my plan at first, but I figured they need more RozexUlrika moment, so I decided to insert this into the story! Let me know what you think about this. Oh sorry if I made Roxis OOC in this chapter…but I have no idea what a serious guy will act if the girl he likes said something similar to confession. So…it ended up like this. :P

Okay then, until next time!


	10. Mana Sanctuary and Mana of Wishes

Roxis brought all of them into a room after taking some of the files from his stack room. It was a weird room to all of them, considering the huge cauldron in the end of the room, along with some dirt and explosion trace showed on the wall. But overall, the room was in good order and clean.

**Not bad at all, Roxis.**

The Mana of Life first commented before any of them had idea what this room was for. Roxis turned to see the teddy bear on Pamela's hand, adjusting the spectacle again. To avoid any shock and unwanted situation to occur, they took a short brief with Roxis, Enna, Et and Nikki so they could catch up beforehand.

"What this place is for, Roxis?" Anna took a look on the files Roxis put on the table, but that's was too much for her to understand.

"This is my workshop…though I have to say, it's barely been use for purpose." Roxis crossed his arm. "As you must have known, I was doing some research on alchemy in past few years, but with the lack of knowledge and information on hand, I and the group of historian ended up empty-handed. I tried to do it myself…however, the result was miserable."

…**Not that miserable at all, Roxis. At least this place looks exactly like an atelier. **Aeon said a hint of happiness in her voice. She flew out from Pamela's hug and floated around at the workshop. **It's just like what I have seen back then. **

"Is that so? But it's useless just to have the place looks like atelier." Roxis replied without showing out how he truly felt about it. "The most important is the skills and the knowledge."

…**Well, that's true. The knowledge and skills are important to an alchemist. Unfortunately, we don't have those here. **

"Eh? But didn't you say they sealed the recipes and the knowledge somewhere in this nation?" Et blurted out. Looks like she hadn't paid real attention to what the mana briefed them earlier.

"…Stupid sister, she did say she don't know where those things were sealed." Enna corrected for her, grumbling along.

Though it was located in the same direction with Ulrika's village, but according to Ulrika, she didn't saw any place like that in her village. So the possibility reduced. And, most importantly, they didn't think things would ever be so coincidence.

"What this huge cauldron for?" Jess asked when she examining the place.

"This cauldron is necessary in the process." He walked near to the cauldron. Everyone followed behind him. "When create an item, the ingredients are put into this cauldron to get them mix and cook. In the process, we take out the unwanted composition or add anything we desire to in it, though the effect is still unknown. Sometimes it will lead to miserable result…like what the room shows you."

**Roxis, that's brilliant! You almost get all of them right. But…it's not easy to create an item through alchemy process. Though I hadn't really involved in any alchemy process, but it's was fun just to watch aside. **Like a big sister, Aeon floated bear to Roxis and patted his head using her teddy bear's hand. Pamela squeaked on how cute the scene was.

Flipping the files on hand while listening to the explanation of Roxis, Roze had a feeling he heard it somewhere before. Someone did the same explanation to him…but all those, even the voice was fainted. Only one thing he knew was, that that's a man who explained to him.

_...can you remember? The next step is putting the Clean Water inside. Wait patiently until the thing dry up, and then the Heal Jar is done._

…_sound pretty simple? That's just the beginning. When you know how the ingredients react to each other, by controlling the elements, you will get different result. If you use this on the food, the food will taste differently._

…_that's the fun when you're doing alchemy._

"…and then the Heal Jar is done…"

"Hey Jerktown, are you alright?" Beaming down, Ulrika asked with one brow raised. "You're talking to yourself the whole time."

Roze blinked for a moment before truly getting the meaning from her. So he was spacing out, and muttering something out of his realization.

"…N-No, it's nothing." Flustered a bit as he quickly covered up, Roze put down the files. He wasn't reading the content in the file at all.

"…Pardon, did I just hear you spoke of Heal Jar?" With a seriously face, Roxis asked, adding another tense into his voice.

"No, did I?" Roze didn't remember what he had said.

As if unsatisfied with his answer, Roxis' eyes showed another hint of suspicious. He still had his eyes locked on Roze, slowly he leaning against the wall behind, like he was getting a comfortable position to read him, anything from Roze.

He did hear the word 'Heal Jar' from him.

But he didn't seem to remember what he had said the next moment.

Roxis narrowed his eyes. _He's not lying_, at least that showed on his face. _But I'm not mistaken it as well. _

"So, we're lack of information and knowledge." Anna concluded. It's obviously from the beginning. "Roxis, is there any research you have done with the history of Al-Revis?"

"…The only clue we got was Al-Revis was an alchemy nation, in basic, and no information showed anything about mana." It might displease the Mana of Life, but he had to tell the truth. "No record how the nation was destroyed, as what from Aeon." Honestly, when he got the information about alchemy, he already threw away other matter behind his head.

**Hmph, human…**

"It's understandable, I think." A soft and gentle voice broke in. A female voice.

All of them jerked up. In instinct, the fighters unsheathed their weapons respectively.

"You're…" Upon recognized whose voice belonged to, Ulrika stepped out from behind.

"It's been a long time, Ulrika." The raven haired woman smiled, nodding to the baron beside Ulrika. There's another white creature clung on her right arm. "And young baron Rozeluxe."

"Tetri! So you're really Tetri!" Ulrika ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Smiling warmly at the welcoming, Tetri looked to the ghost and the bear on her hand.

"It's has been a very long time to both of you, how are you doing?"

…**Yeah, it HAS been such a long time.**

"Eh? What your name again? Did I see you somewhere before?" Tilting her head, Pamela shifted her gaze between Aeon and Tetri.

**Pamela, our contract was made because of her. She saved you.**

"Oh my! I completely forget about it!"

It's not like Tetri expected Pamela would remember her, she simply shrugged it off. "Now, will you all put down your weapons?"

Anna raised her brows, unsure whether or not obliged as told.

"…Roze, you know her?"

"…Sort of." He still pissed with her, to push something to him before even agreeing. But somehow, a part of him told that he would never meet Ulrika without her. He only managed to restrain his anger due to this reason. "She might know something we want to know, consider she knows Aeon and Pamela."

It's absolutely hit every one of them as they lowered their weapons, though still with the suspicious faces. In fact, like what Roze said, this woman knew Pamela and Aeon, and she saved Pamela when she was almost dying. So that's mean…

"You're not human, I assume?" Roxis asked for everyone.

Tetri chuckled. "…Can we talk in a more comfortable place?"

* * *

"Nice tea you got here. Roxis…right?" Enjoying the tea on hand, Tetri commented. "Thank you."

On the same table, there were Ulrika, Roze, Anna, Jess and Pamela sitting with Tetri. Nikki, Enna, and Et on the sofa in Roxis's private room. Roxis and Yun stood aside at the corner of the room.

"…Now, may you tell me how you got into my mansion?" Narrowing his eyes, Roxis still doubted the woman. It alerted him of his mansion's guarding status in the state that on one informed him before she was appearing if front of them.

Putting down the cup onto the table, instead of answering the spectacled noble, Tetri looked to the white creature on her arm. "Go if you want, Uryu."

"U-Uh? Y-Yes…" The white creature Uryu nodded shyly. He floated to Ulrika and buried himself into her chest once he got there.

"U-Uryu!?" Taken aback by the creature's action, Ulrika carefully held him so it wouldn't to fall down.

"He seems to like you so much, Ulrika." Settling with Uryu by leaving him to Ulrika, Tetri shifted her gaze back to group. "I can come whenever I want." She smiled at Roxis . "So, back to the topic. You may ask questions in case you have any." Her smile faded as she sat straight. "As for your question earlier, yes, I'm not human. I'm the same as Aeon, Mana of Wood. Uryu is Soul Mana."

"…Wasn't mana no more existed in this world?" Anna asked.

"It's true that mana is no more existed in this world. However, there's still another place…a hometown in your words we're living. We called it **Mana Sanctuary**." Her expression softened a bit. "Mana Sanctuary is connected to this world through a gate somewhere in this world…of course you'll let me keep it as secret right? We mana were born from there and they're free to enter this world as they like. You might say it's unfair but this is how we're able to keep ourselves alive until now."

"…Aeon, do you know about this Mana Sanctuary?" Pamela whispered softly to Aeon in her embrace.

…**No.**

Everyone took a glance at Aeon before Tetri continuing. Tetri simply gave her a smile to reassure her.

"Though mana were born in Mana Sanctuary, but for those who born in this world after staying here, the newborn mana were completely lost the knowledge of Mana Sanctuary. And because they're considered as the resident in this world, they're not allowed to step into Mana Sanctuary. So it's understandable why Aeon knows nothing about Mana Sanctuary."

**Why? Why you guys didn't do anything when we're getting killed !? If…if you guys tried to stop the human, we might have a chance to survive…I might know what happened that time! **Aeon yelled out of her lungs.

"…It's too late by the time we realized what the people were doing. Mana Sanctuary did do their best in trying to prevent the worst from happening. Because of that, one of our highest class mana was scarified. I found you not long after the explosion occurred. Due to the fact I couldn't bring you back to Mana Sanctuary, I made a decision to bind you with a dying soul."

…**That's Pamela.**

"Yes. In fact, those who were dragged into the explosion were all dead. She was the only one that witnessed the whole things." Pamela's body clearly shook after hearing that. Her face wrapped with shock and disbelief. "Unfortunately, the explosion seemed to cause her memories to fade."

Pamela dropped her head without the way to say anything. It's true her memories were unclear, despite how hard she tried to recall. Sometimes, she would see images flashed through her mind. But before she understood them, the images were gone, leaving her only empty-minded.

Never once she thought she was involved in that explosion. Aeon never told her. _I-I was the one to witness the whole things…? What did I saw…?_

As she tried to recall, an image of the blonde man they fought before came in mind. The blonde was smiling at her—not the pleasant smile—rather it was a disgusted smile, as if he was foreseen the end of her life.

"Urgh…!" The image faded, leaving her stingy head.

"Pamela!" Anna quickly checked on her.

"Question here, Miss Tetri." Jess raised up her hand. "Back to the Mana Sanctuary…can you tell us more about it?"

"Mana Sanctuary is simply like this world, which is ruled by kings. There were Dark Mana and Light Mana, the top among us. Mana of Light and Mana of Dark were under these two, consider as the highest class mana as well…Soul Mana was below, sort like that, once before."

"…Once before?" Roze questioned back. He didn't miss the part Tetri intentionally left.

"Light Mana was captured under the order of Dark Mana in suspicious of involving into the explosion. He might plan to destroy human." Taking another sip of the tea, Tetri let out a sigh as if it's a terrible memory of her to recall. "However, the worst to all of us now was, the Light Mana was escaped."

A brief moment of silence settled down in the room. Ignoring the awkward, Tetri still leisurely drank the tea on hand.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh oh, this will be fun!"

"That's stupid…"

"Stop being playful, you stupid sister! Do you know how serious thing will be!?"

Their voice raised in every corner of the room. Some were exclaiming, some were complaining, and some were maintained their cool in this.

"Now I get it." Roze rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So the one we fought was the Light Mana, your King."

Smiling bitterly, Tetri dropped her shoulder. "Yeah, that's him."

"Then do something on him!" Anna slammed on the table furiously. So he was the one that caused everything, including the king's death!

"We're still searching for him. He's pretty careful after the last capture, and someone…is helping him."

"Do you mean that 'Vayne'?" Ulrika asked, still holding Uryu in her embrace. "Speaking of which, didn't you witness the whole things of the explosion?"

Chuckling, Tetri refilled her cup with another amount of hot tea. "As I said, Pamela was the one witnessed all the things. I was there too, but I didn't involve until the last minute. I didn't know what happened to Al-Revis before the explosion. One of our mana knew something…but she's dead." When speaking this, Tetri's eyes covered with a shade of darkness and shot Ulrika a glance. "And the Vayne you spoke about…is it the **Mana of Wishes**?"

"Mana of…Wishes…?"

"The Mana of Wishes was the **cause **of the explosion."

* * *

"It's almost time we should make our next move, right?" 'Vayne' asked the blonde man, Light Mana.

"It's your next move, or mine?" He threw the question back to him. "Whatever, I don't care. No matter how the thing goes, you'll have to do what you agreed with me."

'Vayne' cursed under his breathe, showing the disgusting on face. "…I'll fulfill your wish, as I'm the Mana of Wishes."

Watching the Mana of Wishes left the room, Light Mana raised a smile.

"…You still not yet understand, 'Vayne'." He shook his head. "You're but an empty vessel. You're not the true Mana of Wishes…"

He stood up from the seat, walked to the side to take a cup of water. He had a feeling; soon he would finally achieve what he hoping in these thousand years. If the Mana of Wishes couldn't fulfill his wish, then he would do it himself.

Ulrika and Roze's faces came in mind as he recalling the fight with them.

_Never mind…if I can't get that woman as mine, I'll destroy her. I won't let others to get her…not that guy again!_

* * *

"…Many years ago, mana and human lived peacefully in this land until one day, the rule of human and mana was broke. A baby of human and mana was born. When the baby was born, he extracted all the energy and life from his mother, causing an instant death to the mother. It made a fear in among the mana, and this alerted the Light Mana."

Tetri continued to explain.

"He tried to prevent this from happening, but due to the fact he couldn't bring them back to their supposed hometown, desperate slowly consumed him. Everyday he would get the news of mana died because of giving birth to the child. At the end, anger drove him to crazy. He went to his world and killed all the mana-human children. I think that's when he built the hatred toward human."

**I…I never know about this…**Even Aeon lost in words.

"You're still a newborn, and it's a long times before the explosion happened." Letting out a sigh, Tetri felt terribly tired on explaining everything. "Before the explosion happened, I heard that the king was preparing some experiment…mind you here, Light Mana had something to do with the experiment."

**I saw him when we're locked up inside the crystal…! So that's him…he killed us…?** Aeon gasped, realizing what she saw was something terrible. Their king killed them? She could felt Pamela hugged her tighter than she used to be. For a moment, she was glad Pamela was with her in the moment like this.

"Wait, you said Mana of Wishes was the cause of everything…what do you mean?" Anna chased up, throwing the question back to her.

"Like I said, the Mana of Wishes caused the explosion." Tetri looked at her. "Mana of Wishes went berserk. Like every newborn child, his emotion was unstable, most likely that's what caused him lost control."

"Then…what is the relation between Vayne and Mana of Wishes…?" Anna muttered another question. She wouldn't want to believe Vayne was the Mana of Wishes she spoke about. _No…that's impossible…! _"No way! Vayne…he's grown up with all of us! How suppose he has something to do with that Mana of Wishes!?"

"That's right! We're can prove that!" Nikki stood by Anna together with Jess.

"What? What? Vayne is thousand years zombie!?" Et exclaimed behind, though no one ignored her, it still caused Enna threw her glare. Among all of them, Enna was the only responded to her crazy words.

"Shut up stupid sister…!"

"Wait…they are another Vayne we fought with…right?" Ulrika said, still hugging Uryu in her arm.

"Now you talk about it…" Roze put one of his fingers under his chin, lowering his head into pondering. So there were two Vayne in total? But how could that be? "Will that Vayne is the Mana of Wishes? Maybe he and Vayne just…look the same on their appearance?"

Tetri raised a smile, reopened her eyes after resting for a while. "I understand how you feel. Indeed there are two Vayne, but unfortunately, the Vayne that you fought with is not the true Mana of Wishes. I saw the Mana of Wishes with my two eyes thousand years ago, and he's the same with the boy named Vayne, in fact."

"Vayne is our friend! We grew up with him!" Slamming the table, Anna slowly lost her cool. Ulrika and Pamela jumped up by her rude action. Normally Anna wouldn't do anything like this.

_No good…_Roze thought, attempting to stop her. However, Tetri was faster than him.

"…It's a little complicated with Mana of Wishes." Tetri let out a sigh, trying to find a way to explain so everyone could understand, as well as not to hurt the Mana of Life in the same time. However, she was not given any choice. Truth was cruel. It would hurt someone if she had to retell what happened in the past. "First of all, Mana of Wishes is **Artificial Mana**, which it means he was created by the combination of mana energy."

…**!**

A silence gasp escaped out to the air, revealing a shock and violent truth behind Tetri's words. To think and combined the information they gathered so far, there's only one possibility it would lead.

"…Don't tell me…?" Ulrika covered her mouth. It appeared her voice was shaky.

Anna dropped down on the chair behind. Jess and Nikki threw each other a glance; both found fear inside their eyes. Roxis and Yun remained unmoved, while Et was covering her sister's mouth trying to stop something from his sister, but—

"Do you mean Vayne was created by the killed mana?" She probably was brainless, Roze had to think so. But Et was right in this, and thanks to her, she revealed the truth that no one dare to speak out.

Tetri nodded silently.

"…So, what happened after that?" Gulping, Roze asked.

"Like his name, Mana of Wishes can grant any wish, despite how heartless and violent the wish will be. And the mana…of course he can grant his own wish too." Tetri didn't think the Mana of Wishes caused the explosion in purpose. Like she said, he went berserk. When she was there, everything was too late to stop, and it just happened. "I didn't know what happened to him after that, and the reason he was revived again. But this might be the reason Light Mana escaped from Mana Sanctuary."

When Tetri was explaining, Pamela back down to the corner of the room. Almost half of her face buried inside the teddy bear.

"…What should I do Aeon…?"

…**I don't know. About Vayne, I suggest you tell them the truth. **

"How suppose I tell them…? Even I don't know if Vayne is…"

**I wonder if Tetri knows about this…**

"Pamela, what's wrong?" Roxis noticed her unusual. Pamela jerked up, looking terribly shocked.

"No…It's because…!" Stammer was what Pamela got herself into. "I…I…actually…um…"

"…What is it Pamela?" Jess walked near to her having checked on her.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door distracted the discussion. Pamela secretly glad the timing was just prefect. It drew everyone's attention over from her, so she was safe to tell the truth. She was not yet prepared to tell this to them, especially Anna!

"What happened?" Furrowing his brows, Roxis glared at his rude servant who rushed into the room.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Roxis, but…t-this is serious!" Panting hardly, Roxis could tell something bad was happening. He nodded, letting his servant to continue. "The rumor spread among citizen, that Vayne-sama is not King Bernard's son!"

* * *

"Tell me! Who spread this out!?" Lily sat on the throne of her late father, as a representative of royal family since her mother was not available.

The nobles looked to each other, unable to answer this question. Unknown that either the nobles were muted or they're trying to hide something from her, Lily couldn't stand the silence anymore.

She was angry, very very angry. She hated the one that tried to hurt her family after her father gone. She hated the nobles hurt her dear brother in the hardest time. Now even a rumor! How much they wanted to hurt Vayne, hurt them!? Were they deserved this? Was her brother deserved this?

"Now, I said tell me! Don't make me repeat!" Pointing at one of the nobles, Lily tried her best not to let the anger overwhelmed her. "You're not mute, aren't you? Say something already!"

"Err…p-princess, I really had no idea who did this…"

"Yeah princess…we all know how this will affect the nation…"

Pushing from the throne, Lily jerked up. She had enough of this…enough!

"I don't care. Listen here; I'll never forgive those who try to point their fingers on my brother. We all know how this will lead our nation to. Bring the culprit to me, and stop the rumor at once! Understood!?" Though Lily realized it was impossible to stop the rumor when it had spread out to the citizen. This was no small matter, and she couldn't stop by covered others' mouth.

_But…but I want to protect him…I wish I can do something for him! _Remembering the face she saw in the celebration night, Lily heart's skipped a beat. Why he showed that face? She never saw him like that before…_helpless_…like he was hiding something from her. Like he was being a different person.

Vayne, the brother she knew was someone dumb but kind in the same time. He was silly but caring. He always smiled, to her, to the servants, to the soldiers and to his every patient.

"Y-Yes princess!"

Watching the nobles left the chamber, Lily sat back on the throne. Snuggling, she began to let out her frustrated. All the anger and hatred turned into tears, melting on her black golden skirt.

"Lily…"

Lily immediately jumped up hearing the voice. Having no time to wipe off the tears, she saw Vayne, her brother behind the curtain. Again, tears broke out, feeling powerless on her capable.

"…I'm sorry brother…!"

Shaking his head, Vayne approached and embraced her.

"This is not your fault…I'm the cause of everything."

"No! Don't think that! I'll stop the rumor!" Not wanting to show her powerless, Lily wiped off the remaining tears on face and pushed herself from Vayne. "Just you wait; I'll make them shut up. I don't care if you're my brother or not. We always together! We'll always be together. You're my brother; no one can break this relationship of us!"

Vayne let out a smile. This was properly the first smile after the celebration night.

"Thank you Lily…you're big girl now." Still filling his voice with bitter, Vayne rubbed Lily's head like he used to do when they're children.

"Ignore them. You have me and mother." Opening her arm, now was her the one embraced him.

"Yeah…thanks you."

* * *

"I really don't know anything about this!" Pamela exclaimed, shielding with Aeon in front of her.

"How much do you know about Vayne?" Anna forced again. Though physical attack was not effective on the ghost, the ghost however, having a feeling she would exactly die if the captain decided to pull out her katana.

"L-Like I told you Anna! I really had no idea since when Bernard had a son!" Pamela quickly hid behind Yun when she found Anna stepped back a little.

"Why are you hiding behind me?"

"It will not hurt you right?" Swelling her cheek, she shot Yun a glare, and then shifted back to Anna again. "I did know when Lily was born, but I didn't know anything about Vayne until Bernard introduced Vayne to me. Bernard simply told me Vayne was his son the first time we met. Vayne was only…a little boy that time."

"You didn't ask?" Now it swelled the curiosity. Normally Pamela would ask until she got the answer. Roze crossed his arm, waiting fro her answer.

"…Of course I did. But Bernard told he wanted to give me a surprise so…"

"You believed him, that's it?" Enna teased, grimacing.

"You're mean Enna!"

"…There's a high possibility Vayne is not king's son. I thought thing will calm down after sometimes." Roxis adjusted his spectacle again. Looks like this turned out to be his behavior.

Roze remained silence. Flay already informed him about this, so he was calmer than anyone here.

"Of course he's not the son of the king. He's Mana of Wishes after all." Tetri stood up from the seat, hand rose calling Uryu back to her. It seemed the Soul Mana was unwilling, but at the end, he went back to her too.

It suddenly empty without Uryu on her hand, Ulrika furrowed her brows. "So what should we do?"

"Hey, we need to check on Vayne right?" Nikki said.

"Yeah…I'm worried about him." Jess also commented on her current feeling.

"Then, what about the murderer?" Having the ghost left his back, Yun voiced out his question. They're here to find the culprit, and they're almost there. If they headed back to Land of Renaissance, they might not have the chance to prove Roze again.

Silence filled the room as everyone pondered; only Et spoke something dumb to her brother.

"That's not something difficult. Light Mana must be there as well, and perhaps along with another Vayne." Everyone moved their attention to the raven haired woman behind. Tetri simply tilted her head and smiled.

"Yeah this is it! We can check on Vayne, and capture the murderer at the same time!"

"It's so fun! I want to go too!"

"I know you'll say something like this…" Sighing, Enna face palmed, totally having no idea what to do with his sister. "But well, I'll come too. I'll never hear the end of it if stupid sister disappear."

"Anna, you'll come too, right?" Jess stretched out her hand to Anna, who was still looked dazed and dumb.

Anna looked up to her friends, suddenly having no idea what else to say. Looking at everyone's faces as if they were supporting her, she finally stood up from her seat and getting herself out from the dazed state.

_I…I can't remain like this forever. I want to help Vayne…and this is the time he needs us the most…so snap out of it Anna! _

"…Yes, of course I'll come." She walked to them. "We need to go back. Only we can stop them if Light Mana and another Vayne are trying to do something. We need to inform Flay about this too."

"Yeah, that's the spirit Anna!"

"You alright with this, Roze?" Yun asked as he approached Roze.

Roze merely shrugged. "I guess. I can always wait. If Light Mana and another Vayne are there too, things will turn out easy for us."

"If you say so…"

"…Hey Jerktown, we'll be alright…right?" Out of the blue, Ulrika asked Roze timidly.

Roze turned back to see the blonde, surprisingly found the blonde was looking rather worried as if something else in her mind.

"Of course."

Tackling her amber colored shirt, Ulrika looked up to Roze for a moment about to say something, but then she forced it back to her throat again. Noticing the unusual of the blonde, Roze raised one of his brows, thinking what's got into her.

"…We almost reach the core of everything, is it?" Again, she raised a smile, like the worries was just an illusion. "Never mind, we'll make it through the end, right?"

There were many things they hadn't find out the truth behind. Ulrika had a feeling they're almost there, to the core of everything. She didn't know whether this would lead them to the good or bad ending, but of course she hoped everything would turn out better.

However, a part of her told her that not everything would be perfect without someone getting hurt in the end. They all knew how strong Light Mana and another Vayne were after that fight.

But she would like to think that everything would work out at the end, and nobody would get hurt. At least she hoped so.

* * *

"_Please, Mana of Wishes! I beg you…please stop this at once!"_

_She shouted, trying her best to reach her hand to the crying boy in front of her. However, the strong pressure pushed her away as if the boy was rejecting her. _

"_Please, stop that! You're a Mana of Wishes right!? Then hear my wish, and snap out of it, you little bastard!" She stamped her feet, exclaiming even louder with a furious mixed in her tone. She cursed her king for dragging her into this. If not because of the one her loved, she would never do this!_

"_I…I just want to protect him! I want to protect him, only for him!"_

_Laughing filled the air as the two boys in front lost control. Another boy yelled something to the one kneeling on the ground while covering his ears. Laughing and yelling voices mixed in the air, like a crazy and sadness symphony echoed, along with tears flying around. She thought she must be crazy seeing this with her two eyes._

_And then, to her surprise, a familiar voice called her from behind. The voice she missed so much, but not in the time like this._

_She did ask Tetri to get all of them out! So why…!? _

"_No…Roze, don't get near! Run…RUN!"_

* * *

Since Tetri agreed to come along, Roxis prepared a room for her for a night before they departed. Knocking the room, Roxis was a little embarrassed to visit a female room at late night. But he told himself, that Tetri was not human. She was a mana so it didn't matter.

Opening the door, the one greeted him was the white creature Uryu, not Tetri herself.

"What bring you here, young noble?"

"…There's one thing I need to ask you." Coughing the embarrassment, Roxis only stood at the side of the door. "It's about the alchemy knowledge."

"You mean those sealed files and documents?" Tetri raised a light smile. "Of course I know where they are…they located in the village Ulrika came from, only a little further behind in the deep of the mountain."

"So…is there possible for us to retreat it?"

"Of course…but I wish our secret remain the same…you know what I mean?" Rubbing Uryu's hair with her fingers, Tetri said. "Alchemy indeed is useful for life, but that is what leaded the tragedy happened, when it had been used in wrong method. I don't want that to happen again."

"Likewise." Roxis nodded, crossing his arms. "What's done is done. I only interested in the knowledge of alchemy."

"Fine. I'll help you in retreating the things back…after we settle the problem in front."

"Alright."

"…I hope nothing will get in our way."

She muttered. Uryu slightly raised his head to her. Smiling, Tetri again rubbed his head, assuring him everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, how are you guys doing? Okay, it's a little confusing in this chapter…even I get confusing when I write it. It's extremely difficult for me what to put and what should not.

To make things clear, I'll list down the routine of things happened.

-The born of baby of human and mana, which was the cause of everything.

-Light Mana killed all the human-mana children.

-The king of Al-Revis prepared some experiment, and reason was still unknown. All the mana in Al-Revis was captured for the use of the experiment. Light Mana seemed involved in this.

-The Mana of Wishes born. Explosion occurred. Al-Revis destroyed. One of the mana scarified.

-Aeon made a contract with Pamela. The existence of mana erased, people sealed the knowledge of alchemy and the history of Al-Revis.

-Creation of Land of Renaissance.

…Sort like this. I hope this will help to make the plot clear. Then, see you guys next time.


	11. Cliff

Walking back to his chamber after taking a walk outside at the garden, Vayne opened the door and greeted by his cat Sulpher.

"Meow… (Welcome back, Vayne…)"

"I'm back, Sulpher." He walked to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"…" Sulpher only lifted his head to his master. As if hesitated for while, he paused before saying anything. "…Meow, meow… (Vayne, how long we stay together?)"

"How long…? Since the day I met you…maybe ten years above?"

Sulpher was his first friend in the castle before Lily could talk and walk properly. He used to play with Sulpher, and though nobody could understand what the cat was talking, Vayne could. Unlike other children, his childhood was spent together with a cat.

Sulpher was belonged to Bernard in the first place before Bernard let them played around. Later, Sulpher became his pet instead of Bernard. Sulpher also liked to spend his time with Vayne, properly because Vayne understood his language.

"Meow… (I see…it's has been such a long time…)" Sulpher lowered his head, resting on the ground. He had no more strength to support his weak legs and body. He closed his eyes, thinking this sleep might be forever.

"Sulpher…?" Looking at his pet, Vayne finally noticed something out of track, though Sulpher barely awaked since he was sick, but today…was different. Vayne couldn't tell what was different, but…

He walked to Sulpher, seeing his pet closed his eyes and slept. Kneeling down and stroke his black fur, Sulpher didn't seem to aware of it.

It's has been ten years they together, so Vayne was confident enough that he understood everything about Sulpher. But now…now he couldn't read what the cat had in his mind. He called his name again, but no response. Feeling alarmed, Vayne slightly pushed Sulpher's body and called him again, and again.

"Sulpher…?" The cat never opened his eyes, not even once. "…This is a lie…right, Sulpher!?"

No matter how many times he called or pushed him, the black cat only remained eyes closed, not bothering to give his master a response, as if telling Vayne not to waste his time and strength.

Holding the cat in his embrace, Vayne couldn't restrain the sadness that consumed him anymore. Tears burst out, as if to release the emotion he didn't release when his father died, he cried like a child.

He had enough of this. Why those important to him must leave him? First were his father, and now Sulpher, who would be the next!?

He knew someday they would leave, but…he had yet prepared for this!

"…What should I do…?"

Was this place belonged to him? The rumor said he was a fake prince. If so, what was him? Where he came from? Where he should go…?

"Somebody tells me…"

"_**Whim, no!"**_

An exclaimed caused him to lift his head in instant. He recognized the voice, and the only one would call him that was no other than…

"Lily!?"

The girl that told him he was always her brother, no matter what the others said. The girl he loved as sister from their childhood, the girl that said she would protect him…

She was arrogant, and sometimes was willful and always gave him headache. But she was the only one who supported him even in the hardest time when Anna was not with him.

His only sister in the world…

"Lily!"

* * *

The group departed before the sun lightened up the sky. To avoid anyone in the town to recognize the group of wanted; Roxis had arranged the early departure.

Ulrika had yet waked up from her sleep and currently having a hard time to fight away the sleepiness. Fortunately Roxis provided carriages for them, so she could take a nap once in a while. The Soul Mana was clung on her arm instead of Tetri. It seemed he liked to stick with her.

"…Hey, did you actually sleep last night?" As if couldn't stand the blonde, Roze asked with brows raised.

"Barely… I always dreamed about something weird…"

"Dream? What kind of dream?" He asked, just for a mere talk. Not that he interested though. But to think he would sometimes had one or two in the middle of sleep; he wanted to know what kind of dream the blonde had during her sleep.

"Hmm…I can't seem to remember the details. But I remember there's voice keeps calling me, though I don't know who that was."

Roze nodded. This was similar with his case, where there's a voice calling for him, and he sure that was a girl. That voice sometimes filled with happiness, but sometimes filled with horror, as if something bad was happened. For that, he would jerk up from his sleep and failed to fall in sleep.

Somehow he knew that person, and she was important to him. Whenever he heard the voice, he would feel delighted. Her giggling, her chuckling, her soft muttering…everything of her was precious to him, as if she was a part of him.

Wait…now he remembered he would feel the same way when the chick doing the same. The voice…was similar with her. But the chance the voice belonged to her was slim, and was impossible…

Ulrika stole a glance on the deep pondering baron. _Jerktown is quiet today…_she thought. Uryu would lift his head to see her once in a while as if he was checking on her. Ulrika truly had no idea why the little creature would do that, but she really couldn't resist his adorable eyes.

"Uryu, you're…just too cute!"

"Uhh!" The little creature seemed taken aback by her action, but then he was enjoyed it. "Uh-Uhrika…do you remember…"

"Remember…what?" She winked, having blinked by the question. Roze also lifted his head listening to them.

"Uh…that's…"

"Uryu." A deep yet gentle voice stopped him from saying anything more. That's Tetri. She turned her head to the white creature, shaking her head as sign not to say anything.

The white creature lowered his head, seemed very disappointed. Feeling sorry, and of course, curious at the same time, Ulrika looked to Tetri and asked.

"What is this about, Tetri?"

"It's nothing. Uryu is a little out of his ordinary. Don't let it bother you too much." Tetri simply said, trying to cover what was under her sleeves.

However, this would never work on the baron. Roze narrowed his eyes, knowing the raven haired woman still had something left to tell them.

Something that she only knew.

Come to think of it, she hadn't told them everything regarding the reason why such heartless experiment was done, and who else was involved.

"Tetri, what are trying to hide?" He asked, straight and bluntly.

Pausing a moment, as if she already knew this would come to her somehow, Tetri simply let out a small grin. However, the smile turned to a frown in the next second.

She sighed. "…I know there are questions left without answer, but please trust me. I have no intention to hide anything from you. It's just that…"

She hesitated. This was the first time Ulrika saw the wise woman fell in silence. Normally, from what Ulrika thought about her, Tetri was an intelligent woman that could answer any question of them. She knew everything they didn't, though she was not human, she was no different than any of them. But to see her failed to answer the question from the Jerktown, which really gave Ulrika a shock.

"Tetri, just go ahead and tell us." She gave a little push. Tetri shot her a glance and sighed again.

"…This is a part of the truth I'm not yet prepared to spoke about. But if you insist…" Tetri shifted her position and this somehow revealed stress to the two of them. "What if I tell the both of you were in the middle of the whole things thousand years ago?"

Silence.

Awkward and long silence surrounded them. Fortunately her voice was kept low enough so the others were not aware of it. Anna was sitting at the front most line, concentrated enough with her own thought. Enna was repairing…or preparing his machine hand just in case, Et, Nikki and Pamela were sleeping right now, Jess stayed at Anna's side, Roxis closed his eyes, properly attempted a little rest before arriving Land of Renaissance. Yun was…well, this guy was just being his usual self—not even bothering at them. Roze knew full well even he heard their conversation; this cool guy wouldn't speak a word about this.

"…Stop kidding Tetri. That's impossible." Ulrika retorted back immediately after digesting what Tetri threw out.

Tetri shrugged, knowing they wouldn't believe it. "Never mind. If you don't believe me, this conversation comes to an end."

"No, just continue." Roze interrupted. "It's doesn't matter if we believe you or not."

Frowning, Tetri seemed slightly displeased. However, she just let it be, seeing she had started this, she couldn't say no to them.

"The one that carried out the experiment was the king of Al-Revis, Theofratus, the greatest alchemist in the kingdom." Her face darkened a bit mentioning the name. "As from what I discovered later, it's heard that before the experiment, he was a caring and intelligent king that loved by his people. He provided the best for his people, and this made him the most capable king in their history, until that incident occurred."

"…What happened then…?" Unconsciously, Ulrika muttered. Not knowing the reason, her heart started to race.

"…One day when he went to visit a village, he happened to meet a girl who was inflicted with weird disease. For the sake of the girl, and for his curiosity, Theofratus decided to heal the girl. However, though the girl's disease was healed, her life spam was shortened. It gave Theofratus a strong punch on his research life. To ransom his sin, he made a decision to suicide."

It seemed their conversation finally attracted the attention of the others as they turned their head to them and listened silently, even the cool guy Yun also opened his eyes. They all remained as silence as they could, letting the raven haired woman to have her time on story telling.

She continued, aware or not aware of the others. "I think that's when Light Mana started to push him into such experiment. As a king, Theofratus couldn't simply suicide due to his failure, but what about someone killed him? From then on, mana started to disappear from all over the world. No one knew where they had gone, or what was happened, though some of the people claimed they saw imperial soldiers took away the mana. None of them wanted to believe their great king would do something like that. Theofratus shut himself in the atelier, and so into the experiment. With the help of Light Mana, the theory became available faster than they expected, and so, Mana of Wishes created. The rest…you already knew it."

"Such terrible…" Jess muttered under her breathes.

Uryu buried his face deeper into Ulrika's embrace. Ulrika didn't seem to realize on it, Instead, her eyes widened, as if recalling something miserable, something she didn't want to recall to.

Roze didn't feel that much surprise to the fact. If he was truly in the middle of the whole things, this feeling explained it. but how that's possible?

Like the woman knew what's in their mind, Tetri raised a smile—a rather helpless smile.

"…You both died under the explosion…especially Roze. You…"

"No, stop that!"

Everyone jumped up hearing the sudden exclaimed from the blonde. Turning to the blonde, Roze found Ulrika's eyes filled with mixed feeling—a kind of feeling he couldn't express by words. It clutched his hearts, and it's hurt.

"Stop that Tetri! Don't say that! I swore I'll protect him! I swore…but…"

"Hey chick…" _It's unlike her…_Roze intended to calm her down, surprisingly found tears flew down from to cheek.

"That's why I told you to take all of them out! Why…"

"You knew it full well he felt the same as you, Ulrika. Don't deny it, and don't deny his feeling for you!" Lowly yet firmly, Tetri retorted back, shutting her up in an instant.

"I couldn't do anything but saw him disappeared in front of me…"

"…I couldn't do anything for you too…if I aware all this early than I could, I might be able to stop it."

"Uhh! Uh!" Like calling for the blonde, Uryu kept tugging her arm.

"I…!" Still crying, the blonde almost collapsed.

"Hey, what happen to her!?" Anna rushed back to the back of carriages. "Do something Roze!"

Grabbing the blonde's two wrists, Roze forced her to face him.

"Calm down already! What happened to you!?"

Ulrika stunned for a while, eyes widened as her gaze met with the baron. A hint of joyous flashed across her emerald orbs, and Roze didn't miss it.

"Uh!?" Instantly, Uryu lifted his head, eying the other side. Aware of his unusualness, Tetri also eying the direction as him, eyes narrowed immediately.

"What is it?" Nikki asked. The others also turned their head to the same direction, wondering what's there.

Pushing his spectacle, Roxis took a peek outside.

"We arrive at Land of Renaissance…but something is not right."

"…The door is opened…where the guards are!?" Alarmed, Anna still managed to keep her cool not to act rashly.

Thanks to the door opened, without much problem, their carriage got into the city. Jumping out from the carriage, Anna first took a check on the guards first, but found no one around. The city was quiet as if a dead place.

Following Anna, the others also got down from the carriage.

"Hey chick, are you alright?"

"…What happened to me?" Winking a few times, Ulrika touched her cheek feeling the wet on her hand. "Why am I crying?"

"…You don't remember?"

"No…hey Jerktown, what happened?" Feeling blank on her mind, Ulrika asked again. However, Roze didn't have time to answer her. Instead, he carried her out from the carriage. "Hmm? Why no people around?"

As if sensing something, Anna grabbed her katana on hand, the same went for Yun.

"Who's there!?"

Upon called by the captain, two figures walked out. There were a man and a woman. One of them they didn't recognize at all, but that was different to Roze and Ulrika. Among all of them, Roze and Ulrika were the only one that faced and fought him before. The other one was familiar to everyone, as the fight on that night was so intense that no one would ever forget.

"Crazy stalker assassins!" Ulrika exclaimed. She didn't afraid of the crazy stalker woman, but not the man…he almost killed her before! Furious started to build inside her, and she completely threw other matter behind her head.

"What happened to Land of Renaissance?" Asked the captain with furious mixed in her tone. She saw no guards around. Just where the hell they were going!?

"Dunno. We're told to stay here." Not bothering to argue with the blonde, Sasalina shrugged off the matter. She was more interested in getting the ring from the guy.

"I think we can take that as something is happening in the castle." Roxis calmly said after analyzed the situation they're in. "The worst will be another Vayne is already there."

"We can't wait anymore! Vayne is in danger!" Nikki exclaimed, readied to run forward straight to the castle.

Anna grabbed her katana tightly, not readied to unsheathe it due to the struggle she had in her heart. It was her duty to stop the intruders from invading, but at the same time she worried about Vayne and Lily.

The murderer was in front of her. All she needed to do was took him down and killed him if necessary. She needed to royal her duty…but…

Her personal feeling had got the best of her, where she only thought of the danger Vayne was in now.

"I…"

_Damn…where is Flay anyway!?_

He should be around when things like this happened. Just where the hell he was!?

"Anna, you go ahead."

Giant sword with blue light blocked in front of her as she blinked at that. Winking, Anna understood who that was after a moment. Along with the blue haired baron, a blonde with whip, floating ghost and flaming claw stepped out. Cheering out, the pink haired girl and her brother also joined the team.

"You guys…!"

"Just leave this to us."

"It's so funny here! I'll rather stay here!"

"…That's it. I remain here to keep an eye on my stupid sister."

"Aeon and I will aid them, so no worries, Anna!"

"I want to get revenge for what they did to me!"

"Anna, I'll revenge for the king. Just go and make sure nothing happen on Vayne." Roze pointed the castle, urging them there.

Clenching her fist, Anna let go of her katana and obliged. Leaving all to Roze, without other matters to bother her, all she needed to do now was rescued Vayne, and made sure he was safe.

Following the captain, Roxis, Nikki and Jess also ran to the castle to aid Anna. They hoped Flay was there as well, and if they had to face the worst which they needed to fight Light Mana, no one was suitable than him.

Eyes narrowed, Roze glared at the grey haired man who's named was Richer, if he remembered correctly. The night he killed their king was still something fresh in his mind. He needed to take him down to clear his name. Of course, that was not priority.

"The ring, care to tell me who gave it to you?" Reicher pointed at his own ring, and then to Roze's.

"…It's mine from the beginning." Lifting his Sword of Light, Roze dashed straight to the man, and this marked the start of the battle. Et and Yun followed the pace of the baron.

"Crazy woman, your opponent is me!"

"…And me." Feeling being ignored, Enna added behind.

"My name is Sasalina, not crazy woman, you little punk!" Shooting the bows, Sasalina tried to create some distant from Ulrika and Enna.

* * *

Lily sat on the throne, still discussing the rumor that spread among the citizens. She had tried her best to cover the rumor, but it seemed it's difficult to shut the mouth of the people. She always knew how terrible the rumor would be, but this was all out of her control.

"…Princess, we have done what we can."

"I know. I'm not blind." Pondering while rubbing the temple, she started to have headache. "It's difficult, but don't give up. As time flow, people will forget about it."

"But princess…this will stain the name of royal family…"

"Then, what do you want me to do? Are you going to tell me to expel my brother?" Retorting back and glaring sharply at the nobles, Lily stood up. "How many time did I need to remind you? I'll never do that!"

Nobles remained silence, no one dare to speak anything more.

"How about the investigation? Did you guys find out something?" Falling back on the throne, she asked.

"…We're terribly sorry. We couldn't find out who spread the rumor to the people…"

Sighing, Lily again rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had enough of this useless report.

"Is it finding the culprit that difficult to all of you?" She had lost her strength to scold already.

The nobles looked at each other, seemed there's something in their mind. Lily didn't miss it, and raising her brows, she asked.

"…What is it?"

Gulping, the old noble took a step forward; voice turned low as if he wished this to be a secret, Lily couldn't help but had a bad feeling.

"Princess…from the report we all got, there's a point where some of the people witnessed prince Vayne meeting with a team of assassin. The assassin…some claimed they saw them on the night king being killed."

Staring suspiciously at the old noble while trying to catch the meaning behind his words, Lily clenched her fist tightly. Furious and suspicious fought each other inside her mind, each had their right. She suspected the possibility of the fact, yet she knew the nobles need not to lie. But still, she doubted that.

Vayne killed their father? No way. She wouldn't want to believe it, never and ever she would.

"…Do you want to tell me that it was Vayne who killed father?"

"Uh…no, it's not like that princess…"

"I told you-"

By the time Lily about to say something, the door of the King Chamber been slammed opened. Not only Lily, but all of them stared blankly at the intruder. A moment later when they finally recognized who the intruder was, their faces went pale, especially after seeing the bloody sword on the intruder's hand.

"Stay calm Lily. If they can't tell you, I'll tell you."

The nobles exclaimed. Some escaped trying to save their poor life. The intruders raised a smile—a heartless smile, which Lily never saw before. Raising the giant sword on hand, he moved—instantly like a whirlwind, to the escaping noble, and—

"Waaahhh!"

"No!"

Cut their heads down.

She gasped, loudly and shocked. The bloods stained the hall of the chamber and it turned ugly and sharply to Lily. The remaining nobles almost lost their strength to run away, if they hoped their heads moved from their necks.

His smile crooked into a big yet cruel shape. The intruder walked toward her, and definitely his target was no other than her. As he took a step forward, Lily would take a step backward, unconsciously.

"No... stop!" Her voice also appeared to be shaky. But the intruder had no intention to stop his pace. His smile grew wider. "I say stop! Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm, of course, Vayne."

Lily was not stupid. No matter how much he looked like Vayne, there's no way he was him.

Yes, Vayne would never act like that. He would never scare her, he never killed anyone!

She cursed. "Once more…who ARE you!?"

It caused a frown formed on the intruder's face. Another Vayne paused a while, and then resumed his pace toward Lily.

"…Aren't you looking for the culprit that spread the rumor? Aren't you looking for the murderer of killing your father?" Completely ignored the question of her, another Vayne spoke out. It added another kind of frustrated to the princess especially when he used her brother's voice to say this. "Here I am for you, my princess."

"…Why are you doing all these?" Calmly, Lily tried to make conversation with another Vayne as she saw Whim quietly approached him from behind. It's too, making her felt safer.

"For revenge, of course."

"Revenge…?"

"You think your brother is human? You think he deserves all he holds now?" Another Vayne grinned; slowly it turned to small laugh. "He destroyed a nation, **we** destroyed hundred or even thousands life. Do you think he deserves the peaceful life?"

Lily frowned, completely having no idea what he was talking about.

"…Insane. I don't understand, and I don't want to understand!" She looked at her maid. "Whim!"

"Get away from Hime-sama!" Striking out, Whim wielded her axe oh hand, jumping and aimed directly on another Vayne.

Another Vayne simply tilted his body, and blocked it with his giant sword. Already expecting her attack would go failed, turning around; Whim shifted her weapon and stabbed forward. Taking some distant away from another Vayne, Whim kept stabbing her axe and spun it when she met the chance. However, he blocked her every attack with his shield and sword, and managed to counter attack her.

Deeply shock inwardly, Whim quickly jumped back a few feet, throwing some small knives to create space between them.

"Whim!"

Just when she landed, another Vayne already took the next step. Like a whirlwind, he rushed to the maid and, when she hadn't realized, he gave her a kick on her belly and sent her to the back of the hall. Following up, he stabbed his sword on the ground and used the skill Rising Pillar. Quickly got up, Whim leaped to other side to avoid the attack. However, the next attack came right after one and another. Having concentrated on the pillars, Whim had no time spared on the guy, and that's just perfect for another Vayne.

By the time she realized what the guy was planning, her back already being opened a deep cut.

"Waaahhh!"

"_Whim, no!"_

"Don't worry. I'm going to kill you now, not until Vayne comes out." he smiled, cruelly and heartlessly.

Holding the injured maid in her arms, Lily inhaled deeply to erase her fear.

"…What are you revenge for?"

"For creating us." He took another step closer. Lily couldn't back down, not when Whim was injured. "Human created us, yet we're not accepted by all of you. It's Vayne's naive to believe human actually stand with us."

"Human…created you?" Lily furrowed her brows at the words. She didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"…Don't tell me you have no idea about it." He snorted, a hint of despise within his tone. "I mean, Vayne and me, are man-made mana. We're **artificial**."

"Lily!"

* * *

Far from the castle, at the west most part, there's a clock tower aloof alone. It showed the time to the whole city. It's too, one of the most beautiful creations of the people. There were always workers there to service the tower so to make the time always remained correct without failed. However, none of them actually knew what the tower was used for.

Underneath the tower, there's a room. A deep dark room without a hint of light. Long long time ago, the room was sealed. For what the reason it sealed, nobody really bother about it now.

He was supposed there, remained forever, and slept forever. He was supposed to be rest in peace. It's supposed to, until one day; a black cat released the seal and walked into the room. The cat leaded the boy out from the room and eventually started his new life.

"Nice story, isn't it?"

A redhead stepped into the pitch black room with a torch on his hand. In front of him was a blonde wore in pure white robe. His surrounding was some glowing balls that acted as torch for him.

"So, you're the general of the kingdom?" The blonde, Light Mana turned to see the redhead. "What a kind of general you are?"

"Ha! Don't worry about that. They are far better than you thought!" Flay crossed his arms, seemed pretty proud of his friends. "Now now, back to the topic. I found some interesting stuff in the southwest village. I bet you're Light Mana king?"

"You're something as a human. Yes, I am. Previous."

"According to the data I found, Mana of Wishes was the main cause which Al-Revis destroyed instantly." Though it's no like he couldn't remember the information he collected from his trip, Flay pretended like he was squeezing his mind. "…So, Vayne is that Mana of Wishes?"

"Well, yes." Without hesitation, Light Mana answered.

He thought the blonde would hesitate before answering, but he's not. Narrowing his eyes, Flay glared sharply at him. He still had question for him, like the identity of another Vayne, but he thought that wouldn't be necessary now.

"Another Vayne…I bet he's not the true Mana of Wishes, right?"

Light Mana only raised a smile—a disgusted smile.

"He is but the combination of hatred of the killed mana. I call him…**Crazed Eye**."

* * *

It's been a month I updated this story. But well, I guess, that's just how slow I am.

Hmm…this story has almost comes to an end. Maybe around two or three chapters, this story will be finished. It started to sound a little crazy to me as I sometimes really having hard time on the story progress.

Okay, now, drop me a review to tell me, if this story starts to get confusing or not. I also confuse whenever I write a new chapter. So…tell me how you think. I'll appreciate your kindness.

Well, next chapter then!


End file.
